What Lies Ahead
by Vins Girl
Summary: What happens to the team when they leave Cali? Surprises and heartache, because freedom does not come without a price. And not everyone is what they seem to be. R&R!!
1. Driving

**Title:** What Lies Ahead

**Author:** Vins Girl

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story.

**Feedback:** Yes please!!!

**Distribution:** Please ask first, e-mail me or IM me, but make sure to include the disclaimer.

**A/N:** This is a sequel to "The Fast and the Furious Continued: A New Beginning" by AngelOfTheNight. Please read it if you want to understand what's going on. The only change was that I decided not to use the alias's that she gave them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The team (sans Vince) drove for hours before Dom finally told them where they were going. "I have a friend in Baja, Mexico. A while back I told him to help me buy a beach house in Acapulco. I'll call him and when we meet up with him I'll make arrangements for us to move there.

Everyone could just nod in agreement, they were still in shock from losing Vince and having to leave everything behind. They hoped that this would work out and that they would be able to move back to LA soon.

Finally after a long silence Letty spoke, "What are we gonna do there?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to start over," was all that Dom could say. He had been thinking the same thing. And was mad that he couldn't come up with anything else. _God I fucked up so bad, they trusted me, and I ruined their lives._

"Dominic stop. Stop the car!"

"Why Brian? We can't stop, we can't waste any time."

"Just do it, I know what I'm doing. We need to throw all of our cell phones in that little lake, they can trace them."

Dom and Letty looked at him like he was crazy, Mia knew what he was talking about, and Jessie and Leon were in the car behind them.

Dom pulled the Escalade they bought in San Diego over by a small lake at the side of the road. Leon followed suit in the Supra. They bought the Escalade because they needed more room for their stuff and everyone didn't fit comfortably in the small Supra. 

Everyone got out of the cars and Leon was the first to speak, "Wassup Dom? How come we stopped, you know we need to get out of the States." All Dom could do was shrug and look at Brian.

Brian then explained what was going on, "We need to throw all of our cell phones into the lake. The police can trace them, that's how I found you guys when the accident happened." He didn't need to say more about that because they all knew what he was talking about, so he just told them what to do, "Everyone turn off their cell and throw it as far across the lake as you can."

"But how are we gonna communicate with each other?" Mia asked.

Dominic spoke up, "Just do it, we still have the two ways and when we get to another city we can buy other cell phones." Everyone did as Dom and Brian said and got back in their cars. Soon they were off again, to their new home and their new future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey I hope you guys like that, I'll try to have a new chapter every one-two days. Please R&R! I'll accept as many suggestions and I get. Thanx, hope you enjoy it! =)

-Zuleyka


	2. Staying For Dinner

**Title:** What Lies Ahead

**Author:** Vins Girl

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story.

**Feedback:** Yes please!!!

**Distribution:** Please ask first, e-mail me or IM me, but make sure to include the disclaimer.

**A/N:** This is a sequel to "The Fast and the Furious Continued: A New Beginning" by AngelOfTheNight. Please read it if you want to understand what's going on. The only change was that I decided not to use the alias's that she gave them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a long drive, but ten hours later they finally got to Baja, with new cell phones, clothes, cars, and new attitudes. _God, all this new stuff, I feel like we're all just supposed to forget, about Vince, about our lives, about our friends, everything. This is like a big nightmare, and I think all of us are just waiting to wake up_, Letty was snapped out of her thoughts when Dom announced their arrival.

"We're here," Dominic announced while he was getting out of the car. He turned back to see that Letty wasn't moving. "Letty, are you getting out of the car?" She still didn't answer, she didn't even look at him. Dom was getting freaked out, "LETTY!" 

"Wha? Oh I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Letty was dazed, she was tired and kind of scared, but that she would never admit to anyone, not even herself. 

"I said we're here, now get out of the car, the others are waiting for you," Dom tried to sound commanding, but he was concerned about Letty, she hadn't spoken the whole way after the lake, like she couldn't get out of the world she was in, and now she didn't even respond. He was really starting to worry about her.

Letty got out of the car without responding, but at the moment she didn't feel like doing anything. She felt as if everyone was acting like nothing had happened, she just wanted to punch something and cry. But Letty would never cry, never. She hadn't cried for a long time, and she wasn't going to start now. She had to keep her reputation in tact, and girls like her didn't just break down. 

They met Dom's friend, his name was Casey, and he was one of Dom's old friends who moved to Baja after he was busted stealing money from the company he worked for. He got away with millions of dollars, and the company just dropped it because they were already getting really bad publicity. 

"So you guys are the Team…you're so…colorful, well come on in, don't just stand there in the front of the house," he said. Casey had short black hair, medium build, he was about 5'9, he had tanned skin, and eyes so dark they looked black. The Team liked him immediately, he was courteous, friendly, and he didn't ask too many questions. PERFECT.

The house was beautiful it was like someone took a big jug of culture and poured it in the house, and left no spot untouched. The whole place smelled like flowers mixed with the faint smell of food that is starting to cook. 

"Sit, make yourselves at home, after dinner I'll tell you guys about the house and then you can be off if you like, or you can spend the night and leave in the morning, which ever you would prefer," Casey said after everyone was in the house. Then he walked to someplace unknown. 

Everyone sat down in the homey couches, Letty on Dom's lap and Mia on Brian's. Leon and Jesse were sitting in the big leather arm chairs. They discovered buttons on them and started playing around with them.

On the other side of the room, Dom and Letty were sitting on a big couch on their own. Dom spoke quietly, so that no one else would hear him, "Baby are you ok? You seem distant…disturbed."

Letty spoke in the same hushed tone, she could see the concern in Dom's eyes, but she didn't feel like talking at that moment. "Dom I'll tell you, but not now, I just want to sleep, I'm so tired, and all I wanna do is lay down and sleep."

"It's ok," he replied, there was concern written all over his face, _I think I know what's wrong, but I won't push it, I know she'll tell me when she's ready._ "I'll ask Casey where you can lay down when he gets back."

Letty nodded in response and layed her head down on Dom's shoulder. Soon she was sound asleep on Dom's lap.

Dom watched her sleep, he had always loved to watch her sleep. She always looked so peaceful, watching her calmed him down. Every time he watched her sleep he was reminded of why he loved her so much. _She doesn't look so peaceful now, she looks like there's a stormy battle going on inside of her, like she's lost and can't find her way out of the Labyrinth. I promise baby, I'll make this up to you, I'll fix all the shit I put you through. I'll help you find your way again. I swear on my love for you._

Casey came back in the room to find Letty and Mia sleeping and the others just dozing off. He went up to Dom and whispered in his ear, "There's a few guestrooms down here if you want to spare yourself the climb, you guys can take one and Brian and Mia can take the other, I'll direct the guys upstairs to the other rooms. Your room is down the back hallway, the last door on the right, and the other room is down the opposite hallway the last door on the left." With that Casey went to the guys and told them to follow him and they walked out of the living room. 

Dominic stood up, brought Letty to the room, then came back to tell Brian where to take Mia. After that was done he went back to Letty and laid down next to her, his unspoken promise never leaving his mind.

*******************************************************************

Letty awoke later that night to find Dom asleep with his arm around her. She tried to slip out of bed without waking him. Instead she decided to just turn to watch him. _He's so beautiful, I feel so lucky to have him. I know Dom can be a really big asshole sometimes but he just has a bad temper. I hope he knows how much I love him, without him I don't think I would have made it this far. _

"So are you just gonna stare or are you gonna kiss me?"

"Oh, I thought you were sleeping. So how'd you sleep?"

"Fine, oooh, I smell food, we better get over there before there's none left for us."

Letty laughed, she knew what was really on Dominic's mind, but she knew he would wait until she was ready to talk to him, and that was just one more reason to love Dominic. She got up, she was still dressed so she just fixed up her hair while Dominic stretched and got out of bed, "You ready sleepy head?"

Dominic went up to her and kissed her passionately, but gently, "Yes I am, let's go get us some grub." They both laughed, it was almost like an alien noise, they hadn't laughed in a long time. 

*******************************************************************

By the time Dominic and Letty got to the dining room everyone was already there.

"About time, jeez we're starving," Jesse said as soon as they walked through the door. 

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's eat some grub!" Letty said sitting down next to Jesse, Dom soon followed suit.

They ate in silence, complimenting the chef here and there. But as soon as the meal was finished, they got down to business.

Dom spoke first, "So Casey, tell me about the house, we're planning to set off tomorrow morning…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you guys liked that, the next chapter will probably be longer, but I'm just starting to have some patience okay? But anyways, if I don't get any reviews I'll think no one likes it so I probably won't continue. Make sure you tell me what you think! I'm always open to suggestions!

-Zuleyka


	3. One Step Closer

**Title:** What Lies Ahead

**Author:** Vins Girl

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story.

**Feedback:** Yes please!!!

**Distribution:** Please ask first, e-mail me or IM me, but make sure to include the disclaimer.

**A/N:** This is a sequel to "The Fast and the Furious Continued: A New Beginning" by AngelOfTheNight. Please read it if you want to understand what's going on. The only change was that I decided not to use the alias's that she gave them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone suddenly got really quiet, they wanted to know, but they were scared that they would regret this for the rest of their lives. None of them really had a family to worry about, but it was certain that they would forever miss the rush they got from racing the cars they worked so hard to fix up.

******

Letty was an only child, she lived in Puerto Rico until she was 5 when she moved to New Jersey, then when she was eight she moved to LA with her dad because her parents got a divorce and her mom was a drunk. She loved her dad more than life itself, he was the only person she had ever had to love her, the only person there for her, period.

Jessie's parents were drug addicts and never had anymore children, his mother died of an overdose when he was 4 years old. Ever since then his father would beat him and mistreat him mercilessly. Finally he ran away when he was 16, and he found Dominic. His father never tried to find him and he figured it was because he wanted him to run away all along. When he turned 18 his father got arrested for stabbing someone. He was still in jail when they fled from LA.

Leon was an orphan so he didn't know if he had any brothers or sisters, but since he had had a horrible life, he had been Jessie's protector since Jessie was 10, and ran away with him to the Torretto household.

Dom and Mia's mother died 2 years after Mia was born of leukemia, Dominic was only eight years old when it happened. Five years later, Letty moved down the street with her father, and Mia finally found a friend, even though Letty was a year older than her. When Mia was thirteen and Letty was fourteen Mia's dad died in an accident, and Dom went to jail for beating a man. Letty's dad took care of Mia during that time because she had no more family. 

When Dominic got out 2 years later, Letty's father told her that he had cancer, and that he only had four months to live. Four months seemed to pass by way too fast, and soon Letty was left with no family as well. That was the last time that Letty cried. And Dominic was the only one with her at the time, this was when he realized that he loved her for the first time. This was when he knew that he wanted to protect her, so she would never have to cry again.

******

Casey noticed the uneasiness within the group, but he decided to speak anyway, "The house is very modern, it was just built earlier this year, it's right on the beach; which is private by the way; everything is brand new. It has a pool and a 10 car underground garage. Wrap around balconies on all floors, there are 4 of them, and other things that I guess you will discover on your own."

"Damn dawg, how much did that shit cost?" Leon was the only one who could speak because everyone else had their mouth hanging open.

"Well I got it really cheap from a friend of mine, it cost 500 grand and the best thing about it is that you don't have to pay taxes on houses down here."

It was Brian's turn to speak now, "This friend of yours, did he ask questions?"

"No he was very discreet, he has some things about him that he doesn't want other people to know to, so he just asked what he needed to and moved on. The buy was completely confidential, so no one will ever get a hold of your information. If they do, they will actually get a replica with a bogus name."

"Oh my god……what does the kitchen look like?!?!" was the first thing Mia asked.

"Well tomorrow you'll see for yourself, so I'll keep it as a surprise."

"Does it like have one of those fancy game rooms?" this was the only thing Jessie could say at the moment.

"Yes actually it does, it has anything a little boy ever dreamed of."

"HEY!" Mia and Letty said this at the same time, but for different reasons.

"Girls like video games too you know"

"Yea, and how come you told him but not me?"

"Umm……cause I haven't had the chance to bother you in a long time and I'm finally seeing my little adoptive sister again."

Everyone laughed at this, but the team was all thinking the same thing, _I wish Vince was here to see this…_

They talked about random things for about an hour, what had been happening for the past few years, games they liked, cars, cooking, the house, and more cars. Then they went to watch a movie in the entertainment room. As soon as they got there their mouths hung open, Casey walked passed them to the movie rack, "You know you guys don't have to gawk, you have one even better than this."

"Are you serious?!?!" they all screamed.

"Yep."

Jessie, Leon, Brian, and Dom whooped in delight and again they thought the same thing, _I wish Vince was here to see this._

For the next two hours they watched "girlfight" and the guys kept saying that Michelle Rodriguez looked just like Letty. She just told them they were crazy and to just watch the movie.

It was late, Letty and Mia had again fallen asleep in the arms of their loved ones. So everyone went back to their rooms to sleep. 

Dom carefully put Letty down on the bed, making sure that he didn't wake her. _She won't wake up, she sleeps like a freakin log. She'd probably sleep through an earthquake. Come to think about it…she did sleep through one about 4 years ago._

"Hey you"

He hadn't realized that she had woken while he was thinking. "Hey sleepy head. You know you've been really tired for awhile now, are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yea everything's ok. But see there's a problem," she said seductively, "I'm not tired right now, which means I'm restless, which means I need something to do…" She looked at him with lustful eyes. Dom knew exactly what she was getting at, and even though he wasn't horny when he laid her down, he was getting hornier and hornier as she went on. It was like a 10 second Dom.

Letty could see the bulge in his pants start to grow and decided to continue, "So Dom…what should I do?" She said in a totally nonchalant voice.

Dom moved closer, "Well I don't know baby, is there something that you would really like to do?"

"I want to do something…but I can't seem to put my finger on it," with that she started to take off her shirt, "Damn is it always so fucking hot in Mexico? I feel like I'm gonna burn up or somethin'. Is there an air conditioner in here?"

Dom looked around, he saw a thermometer for the central air and turned in on. "Is that better?"

"Dom…what am I going to do if I get too cold now?"

"You don't have to do anything, I'll warm you up myself."

She was teasing him, they both knew it and they were loving it. They could see the lust in each other's eyes and it made them  want each other even more. Dom was about to jump into bed and fuck her right at the moment, but he knew that's what she wanted; to drive him totally crazy; so he decided to do some teasing of his own.

Dominic took off his shirt and pants, and stayed only with his boxers on, but they were getting a little tight because his erection was getting bigger and bigger. He laid down next to her, facing her. He put his arm around her, and started to kiss her softly.

The kiss grew more passionate as she returned it, and his unruly hand started roaming her body, exploring every curve he could find. Letty moaned softly in his mouth while he touched her. _Dominic fuck me now please,_ she was inwardly pleading. One of his hands found one of her breasts and started to massage it as he played with her nipple. His other hand roamed lower to tease her clit. 

Letty moaned louder this time, as she brought her hands to his back and started feeling his muscles. One of her hands went down and started to stroke his erection.

_Damn I'm so freakin horny it hurts._ He wanted to be inside of her, he NEEDED to be inside of her right then or he would just explode.

Suddenly she felt him turn her on her back as he got on top of her. They didn't need to talk, they knew each other so well by now that their bodies moved like parts of a well oiled machine. He knew what she liked, and she knew what he liked, they also knew how to drive each other crazy with lust. 

Dom placed butterfly kissed all around her body, moving down steadily. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and softly sucked on her nipple while playing with her heat. He took two fingers and placed them inside of her, very slowly pumping in and out. Letty arched her back, she didn't know how much more teasing she could take.

He let her breast go and went lower, licking her clit slowly with the tip of his tongue. He knew that she was on the brink, so close. Letty was moaning loudly and calling Dom's name, he loved it when she called his name. He pumped her faster and started sucking her clit while teasing it with his tongue. She came hard, her body shaking wildly and screaming Dom's name. 

It took her awhile to calm down. But when she finally did she spoke seductively, it was her turn to tease him mercilessly, "Now for round two."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hope you liked this chapter, I was planning to end it somewhere else but I thought I would tease you ;) the next chapter will be a little longer because I'll have more time to write and because as the story develops I'll have a lot more to say. PLEASE review and give me constructive criticism, it's very important to me. 

-Zuleyka


	4. New House, New Lifestyle

**Title:** What Lies Ahead

**Author:** Vins Girl

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story.

**Feedback:** Yes please!!!

**Distribution:** Please ask first, e-mail me or IM me, but make sure to include the disclaimer.

**A/N:** This is a sequel to "The Fast and the Furious Continued: A New Beginning" by AngelOfTheNight. Please read it if you want to understand what's going on. The only change was that I decided not to use the alias's that she gave them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letty and Dom hadn't had sex like that in a long time, it's funny how you don't know you miss something until you get one more taste. But what had happened the night before was not on their minds this morning. This was the day when they would have to really leave their old lives forever and get ready to start totally new ones.

Everything was pretty much quiet at the breakfast table. Mainly because everyone was too busy thinking about the day ahead to talk. 

_I wonder if there's a racing scene in Acapulco,_ thought Dom. 

_Damn I forgot to take my medicine yesterday, I better not forget today or I'll get all fucked up cuzza that damn ADD,_ thought Jesse.

_YES! Beach babes here I come,_ thought Leon.

Brian and Mia had too many things running through their heads to focus on just one. Most of them being about Brian leaving his career and Mia leaving school. Brian guessed that he could be like a private detective or something. Mia figured that she would just go to school in Acapulco.

Letty was thinking about something totally different, _Dominic has been so understanding lately, I hope he doesn't decide to fuck every beach bimbo he sees in Acapulco._ Deep down Letty knew that he would try his best not to. Dominic wasn't such a bad guy, it was just that sometimes he didn't think with the right head. 

They were all snapped out of their thoughts when Casey spoke up, "Damn are you guys alive? It's so quiet I can hear my toenails growing."

Everyone laughed at this, Casey sure knew how to put things in funny ways. Then suddenly they all pictured that in their head.

"Illllllllll," they all said after they finished laughing.

"Damn Casey, you're a fucking weirdo," Leon replied.

All Casey did was laugh, and soon the rest of them were laughing too.

Finally, Dom spoke, and everyone quieted down, "Okay guys, we're leaving in a few hours. Casey how long do you think it will take to get from here to Acapulco?"

"Dawg, I don't think you wanna be drivin' all the way down to Acapulco, it'll take for fucking ever. Why don't you just take the jet?"

"The jet? What jet?" said Mia.

"My personal jet," Casey answered.

"And who's gonna pilot it genius?" Letty's smart ass attitude kicked in.

"My personal pilot, **genius**," he said mimicking her tone.

Letty felt stupid, but she sure enough knew how to hide it. Dom laughed inwardly, he knew she was about to shit a brick. Then he thought about someone actually shitting a brick and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny Dom?" Letty interrupted his thoughts. He just smiled and shook his head. 

After they finished eating they went to entertainment room to watch one last movie before they got ready to leave. They decided on "The Iron Giant" even though it was an animated movie, they thought they would try something new.

"Wow Dom, that Iron Giant sounds just like you," teased Letty.

"Yea man, you sure you didn't run off for a little while and make a movie while on one of your drives?" snickered Jesse.

"Maybe we should ask Letty that, she's the one that looks like that violent girl Diana. Wait her real name's Michelle Rodriguez right?" Dom replied.

Letty punched him playfully. But before she could say anything he said, "See? She even acts like her. 

Letty punched him harder and said, "I do **NOT** look like that girl, even though I wouldn't mind pulling a Diana on you right now."

They all laughed, "Hey! They even have the same last name," said Leon.

They laughed again and Letty looked like she was about to punch someone, "Well then I guess Dom and I are even, I look like a movie star, and he sounds like a cartoon."

They kept laughing, Dom started tickling Letty and she began to laugh hysterically. It had been such a long time since they had been this happy, this was a good reminder of how good life can be.

Letty squirmed away from Dom and threw a pillow at him, but it missed and hit Jesse instead. Jesse threw the pillow back but it hit Leon. And they had a big pillow fight. Twenty minutes later they were all laying lazily on couches, out of breath. Maybe life from now on wouldn't be as bad as they thought it would be.

After the movie they all went back to their rooms to change and get ready to leave. All they guys were done in less than ten minutes. Letty and Mia on the other hand were a totally different story. 

"Letty! Mia! You know we don't have all day!" yelled Dom.

"I'm coming Dominic, wait one minute," Mia yelled back.

Dominic decided to go get Letty and told Brian to go get Mia, by the time they came down on their own it would be Christmas.

Ten minutes later, Dom and Brian came back with Mia and Letty right behind them. Both couples looked suspiciously happy, and the rest of the team immediately knew what went on in those ten minutes.

_Damn, they just can't get enough_, thought Leon and Jesse, and both chuckled quietly.

"So are we going or what?" Letty said impatiently.

They guys shook their heads and started walking toward the garage, where they would meet Casey to take them to the airport.

"Shit, what the hell took you guys so long?" Casey said as soon as they walked into the garage. The guys shot accusing looks at Letty and Mia.

"Whatever," they both said at the same time, then Letty added, "Lets go or we'll be late."

Dom scoffed and Letty shot him a withering glance.

"So what's the plan?" Jesse asked.

"Casey here is going to take us to the airport where we will take the jet to Acapulco and then he'll direct us to the house. Then tomorrow he will have two of his workers bring our cars to us in Acapulco," Dominic replied. 

"Okay then, lets roll," Leon said.

The ride to the airport was basically uneventful they were just talking and listening to the radio.

"Holy shit!" Jesse suddenly yelled. Everyone jumped from his sudden outburst.

"What the hell Jesse? You wanna give us a freakin' heart attack?" Dom said.

"Yea bro, wassup?" Leon added. 

"Well I was just thinking, we're in fucking Mexico, and like none of us know how to speak Spanish."

Everyone got quiet, they hadn't thought about that.

"I know how to speak Spanish."

Everyone looked at Letty like she had grown another head. "Since when?" Mia asked.

Letty began to explain, "I lived in Puerto Rico until I was 5 when I moved to New Jersey, but my parents insisted that I be bilingual, so they only spoke to me in Spanish. So I basically only spoke English in school until I moved to LA and I met you guys."

Again they looked at her like she had an extra head.

"What the fuck, stop looking at me like that, it's not a big deal."

Finally they came out of their trance, and Dom was the first to speak, "Then I guess Letty is going to be our negotiator for now, and she can teach us how to speak a little so we don't end up fucked over in the middle of nowhere."

They all nodded, this was exciting because Letty usually never spoke about her past, everything before them was not important. They were glad they had her though, it would make things a hell of a lot easier.

They got on the jet and flew to the airport in Acapulco. It as a quiet ride, much like the ride to the airport. Casey went with them to get them acquainted and so they didn't get lost. After being on the airplane for about 2 hours, and then in the car for 30 minutes, they finally got to their new homes.

Casey had made them put blindfolds on so that it would be a surprise, they had all complied, but he had had to fight with them for awhile on the airplane to get them to do it.

He directed them one by one to the front lawn of the house, so that they would each have a perfect view of the whole house.

"Damnit Casey, can we take off these fucking blindfolds now?" said Letty. 

"Yea bro, can we look at our new house now?" said Jesse, you could hear the excitement in his voice, and he was so fidgety, like he had ants in his pants.

"Fine fine, when I count to three, everyone can take their blindfolds off."

"Okay, hurry up man," Leon said.

"One…two…three!"

They all took off their blindfolds in a hurry, and they were all too dumbfounded to speak, except for Letty, who actually found the words, "HOLY FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!" was the first thing she said, then added, "Jesus Casey, we'll probably get fucking lost in there. Do you have like a map or somethin'?"

Casey laughed, "No I don't have a map, but I can show you around before I leave, you guys will get the hang of it soon enough."

"Damn Casey, you did good with the money I gave you, I mean I knew it was gonna be nice, but I didn't expect it to be **this** nice," Dom said after gawking for a while.

The rest of the team snapped out of it after they talked a little more, but they couldn't wait to see the inside of the house.

"Come on Casey, show us the inside, I think we've been standing here for long enough," Brian commented.

"Okay, lets go inside then, follow me."

The first thing they saw when they went in through the huge front door was a huge foyer, with an elegant glass table in the middle and behind that was a large stair case that split in two and ended up on opposite sides of the top floor. Even the entrance was breathtaking, the team couldn't wait to see more.

They walked into the living room, which was on the left side of the foyer, it was beautiful, with modern furniture, and every table was glass and had flower arrangements on it. They went back into the foyer and walked to the other side into another living room. 

On the left side of the staircase was a hallway that led to the kitchen, and the dining room. On the right side was a hallway that led to the entertainment room, the game room, and an office.

Upstairs were all the bedrooms, six in all, and two separate stairways leading to the other two floors. On the other two floors there were more bedrooms, a smaller more private living room, another entertainment and game room, and a bar. Half of the fourth floor was a basketball court and the other half was an indoor pool and Jacuzzi. 

Casey led the group back downstairs and through the kitchen into the backyard, which was more like a field. There was an outdoor pool, a small bar, and an outdoor tennis/basketball court. Next to all of that was their car garage, equipped with every tool imaginable, everything they would need to fix any car. 

There was a path in between the pool and the garage to go down to their private beach. There was also a back entrance to the underground garage behind the outdoor garage. 

"Wow man, you did so good. Hey who wants to go to the beach right now?" said Jesse excitedly. 

Everyone said that they did, and they went inside to change and get ready to go to the beach. For once, Mia was the first one ready, the guys came out next, but Letty and Dom were still inside the room. The rest of the team decided to wait for them by the pool, because it was a beautiful day out.

*******************************************************************

"Let are you ready?" Dom called from the room, he was worried, she had been in the bathroom for awhile now. 

Dom went to the door of the bathroom and opened it, he found Letty looking in the mirror unmoving. "Letty……LETTY!"

"Wha? Oh, yea what?"

"You ready to go to the beach?"

"No, I decided I don't wanna go, I think I'll just stay here and watch T.V. or something."

"But Letty, why don't you wanna go? Do you feel alright?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"You want me to stay with you?"

"No go ahead baby, it's ok, I'll be fine, I just wanna get something to eat, lay back, and watch something. Maybe I'll watch that movie that just came out, Resident Evil, this house has everything, I'm sure it'll have that too."

They laughed, Dom was a little unsure about leaving Letty alone, but figured that's what she needed to work things out.

"Fine, I'll be right outside if you need me ok?"

"Ok."

"Doesn't that sound kinda weird? I'm going to the beach, but I'll be right outside."

They laughed again, and Dom walked out, but not before looking back at the love of his life.

_It's been so long since I've had a chance to be alone, this will be good for me._

After Dom walked out of the room, Letty made sure he was gone, and made her way down to the garage, she went to the Supra turned it on, and drove out as quietly as she could, _I need to take a drive…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So where's Letty going? What do you think will happen next? Leave comments, good and bad, I don't mind, just make sure you give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Be nice! Anyway, the movie thing was just a thing I wanted to add for my own little laugh. =) Hope you come back to read the rest!

-Zuleyka


	5. Crying to the Hospital

**Title:** What Lies Ahead

**Author:** Vins Girl

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story.

**Feedback:** Yes please!!!

**Distribution:** Please ask first, e-mail me or IM me, but make sure to include the disclaimer.

**A/N:** This is a sequel to "The Fast and the Furious Continued: A New Beginning" by AngelOfTheNight. Please read it if you want to understand what's going on. The only change was that I decided not to use the alias's that she gave them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letty drove for a really long time, not really knowing where she was going, but making sure that she knew how to get back. The last thing she needed was to get lost in Acapulco.

She found herself in the parking lot of a beach after a while, and she decided to get out of the car and sit on the sand, she knew she could've done this at home, but she needed to be alone after all.

_To think that the place that I now call home actually has a private beach. You can basically live your whole life in that house and not be bored. But it's so big and…intimidating. I really do think I'll get lost._

She laughed, then stopped, _I wonder where V is right now…_

V? I know you can hear me, because even though you died I can feel you around us, watching over us. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you so much. I miss my big brother. I can't believe you're gone V, I can't believe I'll never be able to share a beer with you, or fight with you about what kind of piston rings to get, or come to you when Dom does something stupid. God V…

Suddenly she burst into tears, she cried about Vince, about the trucks, about the cars, about her friends, about Dom, she cried about everything she hadn't cried about ever before. She cried about all the things she should've cried about, all the things she kept inside and never told anyone. For the first time since her dad died, Letty cried.

It seemed like she would never be able to stop crying, but after what seemed like forever, she calmed down. She sat there, on the sand, her shirt soaked, just thinking about everything. Then she decided it was time to go home, so she got up and got in the car. _V, I promise you, I will NEVER ever forget you, I promise._ Silent tears streamed down her face once again as she drove.

On her way back to the house, she noticed a little shop on the corner of a street, she decided to go in and see if she wanted to get anything. It was a tattoo parlor, and she decided it was a good place to get one because it was clean, and they had their license posted on the wall. 

Half an hour later, she came out of the shop satisfied, and feeling a little better. She got into her car and drove to the house.

"Shit! How the fuck am I going to open the freakin' gate?"

She drove up to the gate nonetheless, and when she got to intercom thingy, it spoke (sort of).

"Name?"

"Letty!"

"Voice identification recognized."

With that the gates opened, "Shit man, this house is like a big spy gadget."

She drove the car into the garage and went back up to her room. The guys were still at the beach, she was glad they were having fun, it had been a really long time since they had been loose enough to have fun. This move wasn't as bad as they thought it would be…

*******************************************************************

Everyone, except Letty and Casey, had gone down to their beautiful private beach. They had been there, swimming, playing, and tanning for about 3 hours. Mia decided to lay down on the beach to get some sun, and soon she was asleep. The guys just kept playing but they got tired so they layed down on the warm sand and fell asleep as well. 

*******************************************************************

Letty went up to her room to lie down, but decided against it and just started to watch a movie, Resident Evil, as she had told Dom she would.

_Wow that girl really does look a little like me, but just a little, I look better._ She smiled to herself, she would never say that to they guys, they would bother her forever.

She finished watching the movie and realized she was really tired, so she decided to wash her face and take a short nap before dinner. When she got to the bathroom she noticed that her vision was a little blurry, and she started to get dizzy. 

I'm just tired that's all, lemme just wash my face and lie down.

Letty washed her face quickly, but her dizziness had not gone away. _Aww fuck, what the hell is wrong with me now…_

She could feel herself falling, but she didn't have enough strength to stop it, and then the world went black.

*******************************************************************

Dom woke up about 30 minutes later, and decided to go check on Letty. It had been almost 4 hours since they had gone to the beach, and he wanted to make sure she was okay. 

Of course she is, Letty is a big girl, she can take care of herself, she's tough…… 

These thoughts ran through his mind, but rather than calming him down, deep down inside he knew that something was really wrong with her, and that Letty was not as tough as she let on.

Dom ran into the house, getting more and more nervous with every step, and he walked into the room that him and Letty shared.

"Letty? Are you here baby?" He got no answer, "Letty? Baby? LETTY!?" Still he got no answer. Dominic was starting to panic now, _Where the hell are you Letty?_

He started searching for her in the room, _Fuck, why did we have to pick the biggest room?_

He still didn't catch sight of her, so he decided to look in the bathroom. He got to the bathroom door and he could hear the water from the sink running. He opened the door slowly. Then he saw her, she was on the floor, a small pool of blood by her head.

Oh my god, Letty.

He went to her knelt beside her unmoving body, and picked her head up gently, "Letty, baby, wake up, please! Please Letty wake up," he was really starting to freak out now.

The rest of the team had woken up and gone upstairs to shower and change. Mia could barely wait to use her new kitchen and cook their first dinner in Acapulco. Then they heard Dom yelling Letty's name, and telling her to please wake up. Alarmed, they walked into Dom and Letty's room, and then walked to the bathroom.

They found Dom with an unconscious, bleeding Letty in his arms, "OH MY GOD! Dom what happened?" screamed Mia.

"I…I don't know, I just walked into the room, looking for her, to make sure she's ok, then I walked into the bathroom and found her like this." By this time, Dominic's shirt was already bloody from Letty's head. 

"Dom, we have to take her to a hospital, we have to know what happened," said Jesse.

He was right, so they cleaned her up, and Dom picked her up and sat in the back seat of the Escalade with her on his lap. 

"I'll drive," Brian said, "Wait do any of you know where the hospital is?"

"Why don't you just use the button with the woman…" Jesse said, his ADD threatening to kick in.

"The Onstar button?" Brian asked.

"Yes, that shit."

Brian pushed the Onstar button the woman called and asked where they wanted to go, and he quickly answered, and they were off to "Los Alamos Hospital" which was just a few miles away.

"Fuck!" Leon suddenly cursed.

"What?" They all said at the same time.

"Letty was the only one of us who knew how to speak Spanish. How the fuck are we gonna communicate?"

No one spoke for a few minutes, then finally Dom said, "We'll manage, we all know at least one word in Spanish." And that was the end of it. 

Dominic started to whisper into Letty's ear, "Come on baby, hang on, you're a strong girl, just hang on we're almost there."

They arrived at the hospital about 5 minutes later, Brian had driven at a pace that was sure to be illegal anywhere, but they got there without a hitch, and they carted Letty into the ER.

A soon as they walked into the ER two nurses started to ask what was wrong. "Que le pasa?" "Como se llama la pasiente?"

"Um…No…Ha-blah…Es-pa-ñol," said Leon. The nurse hurried off. "Where the hell is she going?"

The nurse came back with another male nurse behind her . "What's the problem? What happened?" he asked Dom, as they put Letty on a stretcher and wheeled her in.

"We went to the beach and she stayed behind because she said she wasn't up to it, so about four hours later, I found her unconscious on the bathroom floor."

"Did she lose a lot of blood?" he asked.

"No…yes…no, I don't think so."

"Ok, well we're going to call the doctor to see what's wrong, you'll have to wait in the waiting room."

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Jesse.

The nurse looked uncertain but said, "I'm sure she will be, now please, go sit down."

"Look, I want the absolute **best** doctor, okay? Money is not an issue," said Dom, he walked away before the nurse could protest.

They waited for fifteen minutes in silence before Dominic spoke up, "Where the hell is the doctor?!"

"Dom calm down, look here comes that nurse with a doctor now," said Brian.

Immediately they all stood up and ran to the doctor. "Doc is she ok?" screamed a panic stricken Dominic, "How's my Letty?!"

The doctor looked hesitant, but finally spoke, "Did anything traumatic happen to her in the past month or so?"

The team nodded silently. Then the doctor spoke again, "That's what I thought. Has she had any recent injuries?" They nodded again, "Yes," Dom said in a dry raspy voice.

"Ok, well I have some good news and I have some bad news. Which one do you want first?"

They thought for a second then said, "The bad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haha!!! I'm not gonna tell you what's wrong with Letty, or what happened at the shop until the next chapter. I need about 4 more reviews before I put it up, so make sure to get some of your friends to read and review it. =) happy wondering!

-Zuleyka


	6. Bedside Chats

Okay here goes, I'm gonna stop putting all the title, author, disclaimer crap at the top, I think you guys got it. LOL. Enjoy! =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doctor looked like he was about to change his mind when Dom spoke, "Look Doc, just tell us."

He conceded, "Well, the bad news is that Ms. Rodriguez has 3 cracked ribs, a mild concussion, and she's suffering from Atypical depression."

The team looked like they were going to faint, but the doctor kept going, "The three cracked ribs were already injured but were almost healed, she hurt them again with the force of her fall. She hit the corner of the sink when she was falling so she was knocked out, the blow also cut her head. She told me that she had been feeling dizzy and tired for a long time. These are common symptoms of depression."

"What's the good news?" Brian asked.

"She'll be out in a few days, the concussion and the ribs will all heal pretty quickly, although she will need to take it easy for a few weeks. And the depression will pass soon enough, but she'll need some help coping."

Dom looked very troubled, "When can we see her?"

"Well, she was awake when I was examining her, but we gave her something for the pain and she fell asleep. Only one person can see her at a time. Try not to wake her. She definitely needs some rest. I'm going to give her a prescription for antidepressants. We want to keep her under observation for a little while, it'll be a good time for her to rest too."

"I want to see her," was all that Dominic said. The doctor nodded and the nurse motioned for Dom to follow him. Dominic followed the nurse into a private room.

He saw Letty sleeping with her head bandaged, she looked so frail and helpless, he wanted to hug her and never let her go, for fear she would fade away if he did. However, he kept himself from it, not wanting to wake her.

Instead he went to the chair at her bedside, sat down, and gently stroked her cheek. "Letty don't ever scare me like that again. I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered. 

Letty stirred, and Dom stopped moving, he still didn't want to wake her. He layed his head next to her gently and prayed silently. _God, you know I have never really asked for much from you. But the only thing I ask now, is for you to watch over my baby. Please God, don't take her away from me. Please. I've already lost someone important to me, don't make me lose another part of my family._

Dominic fell asleep next to Letty, it was already late and he was really tired. He was awoken by a light tap on the door. The team stood there quietly, all of them wanting to see Letty.

He got up as quietly as possible and walked to the door. They knew that they didn't have much time because Dominic wanted to be with Letty so they hurried.

Jesse went in first, he sat on the chair next to her bed and gently took her hand. "Hey big sis," he crooned, choking back tears, "You better get well soon Let. You know I'll always be here when you need me, right?" It was more of a statement than a question. Before he left he added, "I love you, you're one of the few people I can really talk to." He let go of her hand, kissed her cheek and walked out.

Mia walked in next, she gently put Letty's hair away from her face and took her hand. "Girl, you gave us a good scare there you know," she whispered hoarsely. Then she added, "I'm here for you Let, always," and she walked away.

Leon came in after her, "Hey baby girl," he said while taking her small hand into his big one. "You get better ok? The house would seem empty without you and Dom yellin' up a storm." He laughed a little, "Love ya girl." He got up and left.

Then it was Brian's turn, and he walked up to the bed awkwardly. "You know Letty," he started, "I never really got a chance to get close to you, but lemme tell you, I don't think I could get used to you not being around. All of you are my family, and I don't want the only family I have to lose another member. Get better Let, I'm always here for you." He got up and kissed her forehead.

Brian walked out to the hallway with the others, and Dom nodded for them to sit down in the chairs that were there.

"Look, it's been a long ass day, why don't you guys go home and get some sleep?" he said, more as a statement than a question.

They nodded, the guys went ahead and Mia stayed behind to talk to Dom. "You're gonna stay here?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Dominic nodded. "Take care of her for me ok?" Dominic nodded again, Mia hugged him and left to catch up with the guys.

Dominic walked into the room again and went to sit on one of those hospital armchair/bed things. It was on the other side of her bed, and he made with way quietly over to it.

Dom watched Letty sleep for a long time. He though about all the time they shared together. He had always loved her, yet his dumb ass never wanted to admit it. He thought about her for a long time. He didn't know when he started to cry, he didn't know when he fell asleep holding her hand. But the next morning he woke up and Letty was the one watching him.

"Mornin' baby," she said.

"Morning," he replied. "How are you feelin' Let?"

"Like a bus ran over me then decided to back up and run me over a few more times," she laughed, but flinched at the pain it caused her and immediately stopped.

Dominic caught this and quickly got to her side, "You need anything baby?"

"No I'm fine," she answered.

"You scared us pretty bad last night."

She nodded, "When am I gonna be able to leave?"

"The doctor said in a few days."

She jumped, "A few days?!?" she yelled. Letty quickly regretted it when she felt the stabbing pain in both her ribs and her head. She groaned.

"Let, baby, don't do that, you're hurting yourself."

"It's just that I wanna go home Dom. You know how much I hate hospitals."

"I know baby, but the doc said that they need to keep you here for observation."

Letty groaned, "Fine, so what did the doc say was wrong with me?"

Dominic almost fell out of his chair, "You don't know?"

"Well I know that my head hurts like a motha, and I obviously fucked up my ribs, but that's about it.  Did he say why I was dizzy and tired?"

Letty looked at Dom questioningly, he felt like his heart was going to break into a million pieces, she looked so lost.

He finally answered her, "He said that you have a mild concussion from hitting your head, you have 3 cracked ribs, and you're suffering from Atypical depression."

Letty's face looked troubled, but she nodded and said, "Oh…ok."

"He's gonna give you a prescription for antidepressants," he added quietly. 

Letty nodded again, it was quiet for a while and then she spoke, "Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"I really miss Vince."

Dominic stayed silent, he knew she was ready to talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok guys, I know this chapter was really short and kinda crappy, but I needed a cliff hanger to stop at. (I know I'm evil, lol.) Oh yea, the depression thing was actually planned from the beginning. I was tired of the 'someone get pregnant' bit so I changed it. I hope those who actually suffer from depression don't take offense I know it's a serious problem and it will be treated that way in my fic. I hope you guys come back for more. It's the same deal as last time-no reviews, no continuation. I wanna give a special thanx to Cindy for leaving all those great reviews. And to anyone else who read my story. Thanx for the support! =)

-Zuleyka


	7. Ticket to Surprise

Hey guys! Thanx for coming back to read more of my fic. I'm really glad that you guys like it, even though I kinda think it's crappy. But whatever. If you guys like it, I'll keep writing. =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I really miss Vince' was the only thing she said for a long time. Dom was patient, he didn't want her to close up and end up not telling him anything. So he stayed quiet as well, holding her hand, and waited for her to continue.

Finally she spoke again, it was barely a whisper, and Dominic had to strain to hear it. "You know, I don't think I know how to get through this. When V was taken away in that helicopter, I was sure that I would see him again in a few days. But then he never came back, and I never even got to say goodbye."

Her voice started to crack, but she went on, "Then we left, and I felt like everyone just acted like…like nothing happened. I got so angry. I was angry with myself for not understanding what was going on and being so lost. And I was angry at all of you for being so controlled, and acting like you knew exactly what to do and say."

Dom felt like crying and taking her into his arms, _Why didn't she just tell me this before?_

Letty still continued, "I didn't know what to do or where to go, I didn't want anyone to see me vulnerable." She suddenly started to cry then quickly it turned into sobbing.

Dominic couldn't take it anymore, he got up and hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder. He cried because he knew that he was lost too and he wanted more than anything to help Letty.

They stayed there for a long time, just holding each other. "Yesterday," Letty said in between sobs, "I went to a tattoo shop near the house. I got something to remember Vince by. I think it helped me a little, knowing that he would forever be a part of me."

"Where is it?" Dom asked.

"It's behind my left shoulder."

"Can I look?"

Letty nodded, while Dom went to look, she explained what it was, and why it was in that specific place. "Vince was left handed, hence the placing. It's a coyote with 2/15/72-7/23/00 at the bottom. The dates of his life." By this time, Letty had calmed down some, and was only suffering from little hiccups caused by the crying.

"I think it's great that you did this for him. I wanna get one too, maybe we all should, you know as a remembrance. We all get a tattoo of something that reminds us of him."

"That would be nice," Letty replied.

Now it was Dom's turn to speak, "Last night the whole team, even Brian, came in here to talked to you. So you could know how much they love you and want you to get better." He looked at her with sincere eyes and said, "We're all here for you baby, always, no matter what. We're family and that's what family is for."

"I know."

He kept going, "I love you Letty. I'll be with you through thick and thin. I realized that I've loved you since the first time I met you. I remember looking into your deep brown eyes and seeing their sincerity and innocence, but I also saw hurt. Ever since then I wanted to protect you. From anything that could ever hurt you, and I know that I totally fucked that up. But I promise to make this up baby, I promise to help you through this."

Letty was dazed, Dom had never really opened up to her completely about his feelings. When she looked into his eyes there was always that mask that clouded what he was truly feeling. But now when she looked in his eyes she could see love and sincerity. For her, and that made her want to get through this and get better, for him.

There was a slight knock on the door, they both looked over, and saw the doctor that had treated her; Dr. Starita; waiting, "Mr. Toretto, may I speak to you out here?"

Dom got up, kissed Letty sweetly, and walked into the hallway, closing the door behind him, "What's up doc?" he immediately asked.

"Well I just want to make sure that you know, Leticia is not going to recover from this any time soon. It takes time to get over the depression and get completely back to normal. She's going to need all the love and support she can get."

"I know doc. All of us are more than willing to help. Letty means so much to all of us, we'd do anything for her, and we know that she'd do the same for us. How long do you think it will take for her to get better?"

"Well that depends on her progress, but if what you say is true, it will probably only be a few months. Maybe less. However, that also depends on what happened to get her in this position in the first place." Dr. Starita looked at Dominic expectantly.

"Well, about two weeks ago, a friend of ours, Vince, died in the hospital after an accident. Letty was in the car too, so she was in hospital and didn't get to see him. She told me that she was upset because of that. Vince had been a part of our family since like forever because we grew up together, and all of us had screwed up families, so we kinda stuck."

"I see, well than taking that into consideration, the process will take just a little longer, considering that you were all so close. I would like her to see a therapist, in hopes that it will spur her progress."

Dom shook his head, "No I don't think that would do anything because Letty doesn't talk to strangers about her problems. Hell she barely talks to us about stuff like that. The only people she has ever trusted is us. She will **not** talk to a therapist."

"Well then she needs to see the therapist at least every few weeks, to see how she's doing."

"I guess so, but you'll have to ask her for her consent."

"Very well," the doctor walked into Letty's room, closely followed by Dom. Letty quickly gave the doctor her full attention.

"Ms. Rodriguez, I came in here to ask if you would consent to going to a therapist so that they could record your progress every few weeks or so."

"Fine doc, whatever it takes."

Dominic was shocked at how easily she had complied, _She really wants to get better, _he thought,_ for us, for our family._

The doctor wrote something on his clip board and said, "Ok, you will be released the day after tomorrow. I will be giving you your appointment and prescription then." Having said that, he walked out of the room leaving Dom and Letty alone once again.

Dom went to Letty's side, and kissed her passionately, yet softly. He pulled away, and found her smiling, it made him feel so good inside he felt like his heart was going to overflow with love for her. _No, I could never love Letty too much._

"I love you Letty."

"I love you too Dom."

They heard another knock on the door. They looked over and all they could see was an insanely huge bouquet of white, yellow, and pink roses. But they could see 4 pairs of legs under it. 

"Hey guys!" Letty said.

They walked into the room and set the flowers down on a table by her bed. "They're beautiful, thank you so much. But they musta cost you a fortune. There's so fucking many."

"Well it doesn't matter how much they cost, how you feeling honey?" Mia said, in her motherly tone.

"Better I guess, but my body hurts like a bitch."

"You won't be able to do things on your own for a while then huh?" said Leon.

Letty grumbled, "Yea…right, you know I don't like people waiting on me and all that shit. Imma do all my shit on my own."

"Leticia Kalista Rodriguez stop being so damn stubborn, we're gonna help you whether you like it or not, we do not need you to get even more hurt. You got me?!"

Letty muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said ok Mia."

"That's what I thought you said."

The guys laughed. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Letty barked. The sudden movement sent shooting pains up and down her body and she cringed. 

"Stop laughing! Look you made her hurt herself," Dominic said defensively. He put an arm around Letty and kissed her. 

"Thanks baby," she whispered in his ear.

"So when we get back, will we find the house still in one piece?" Dom said jokingly. 

They all laughed, but Letty soon found out that laughing hurt her like hell too, the hard way. 

"Fuck, I can't do anything without my body hurting. Well except kiss." She kissed Dom again.

"Oh get a room," Jesse joked.

They laughed again, but Letty made it a point to laugh with the least amount of movement possible.

The next two days went by without incident, and finally it was time for Letty to go home. Her ribs and her head felt better, but they hurt her when she moved around too much. Emotionally she was still feeling like crap, but talking to Dom really helped. Dom had even told the team about the tattoos and they all thought it was a great idea. They were going to surprise her when she got home after dinner.

Dinner went great, Mia made her specialty, Lasagna with salad, and she made Letty's favorite for dessert, cannolis. Nobody drank that night, because Letty wasn't allowed to drink alcohol for a while, so they just drank soda and juice. 

After dinner they went to the living room on the third floor, since it was smaller, and more comfy. The living rooms downstairs were more for parties and get togethers, tonight it was just the six of them.

"Okay, so Dom told us about the tattoo thing, and we all decided it was a good idea," Mia said excitedly.

"I'll go first!," Jesse said sounding even more excited than Mia, if that was even possible.

"Okay Jesse, lemme see what cha got," Letty said happily.

Jesse showed her his left arm, there was a picture of a chicken leg, and on the bottom there were dates, just like Letty's.

Letty laughed, Jesse always thought of the funniest things. He was such a sweetheart. That's why she loved him so much.

Next came Mia, she had a picture of guitar on her left ankle and at the bottom were dates, "I remember when Vince first started to play, we all laughed at him because the guitar was too big for him."

Leon came up after Mia he had a picture of a shark on the left side of his lower back, the same shark from Vince's car, and the same dates.

Then Brian, she was surprised that he actually got one, but figured he was part of the family, so he missed Vince too. He got a tipped over Corona, with the dates underneath in the middle of his back, on the left side.

Last but of course not least, came Dom, he knelt down in front of her, her facing his back. "Lift up my shirt," he said. Letty did as she was told, and gasped at what she saw. It was a picture of Vince's car, below his left shoulder, like her. He had the dates, but the car was so full of detail, it must've taken hours…many hours of pain.

"Oh my god Dominic! That musta hurt like a bitch baby. Does it hurt now?"

"No it doesn't hurt anymore," he replied.

"Good, hey you guys, would you mind if I crashed? I'm really tired."

"Of course not Let, I think we'll go to sleep too, it's been a long day," replied Mia.

They all went down to the second floor, and into their rooms. Dominic had picked Letty up, and she was already asleep in his arms. On his way to their bed he knocked over her purse, _I'll pick it up when I put her in bed._

He took off her clothes, and put on a pair of his boxers and one of his wife beaters, then layed her down and tucked her in. She was totally knocked out, _I might as well pick the stuff up, I don't wanna do it in the morning._

He went to the couch, the content of her purse was spilled all over the floor in front, but something caught his eye, _What the hell is that? It's not a…no it can't be…a plane ticket?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know that was mean, but I told you there would be surprises coming so hold on tight! =) Thank you so much for your support. 

-Zuleyka


	8. No Chance to Talk

Okay, I said this in my other fic, but I'm desperate so I gotta repeat. I NEED A BETA READER!!! I really do, I'm like overflowed with grammatical errors over here! Anyways, it's good because you get to read the chapter before anyone else! =) So please, IM me (AIM/AOL: Berrylicious32) or e-mail me (ds_angel29@yahoo.com) if you're interested.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dom decided to go to bed and talk to her in the morning. He started walking to the bed, but doubled back, he needed to look at the plane ticket. When did she plan to leave? Where was she going? But most importantly, why? He knew that the ticket couldn't answer the last question, but it could answer the first two.

He went to the place on the dresser where he had placed her purse. Dom picked it up and took the ticket out. He looked inside and the first thing he saw was the name on it, Kalista Santander.

_What the fuck? Why the fuck does she even have a plane ticket damnit._

Dominic looked at the date on the ticket, _The date passed, September 5th. Thank God. But the only reason she didn't leave as because she was in the hospital. When did Letty buy this ticket?_

**********

Letty was planning on going to New York, to see her mother. The day when she went to the beach, she started thinking, a lot. About everything that was going on, and decided that it was best for her to just get away for a little while. On her way back to the house she had stopped at a travel agency and bought the ticket, it was just a block down from the tattoo shop so she decided it was worth a try.

Her plans had been foiled by her nasty encounter with the corner of a bathroom sink, but by the time she woke up in the hospital, Letty had already changed her mind. All she had to do was return it without anyone noticing it or finding it.

**********

Dom couldn't stand too look at it anymore, he was torn between wanting to cry, wanting to scream, and wanting to cry and scream and the same time. He couldn't believe that Letty would want to leave him. _Well of course she would want to leave you, you idiot. Look at what you did to her, to her life. She's freakin' running from the law and it's your fault._

He wanted so badly to punch something, but he stayed quiet, he didn't want to wake her. She slept lighter these day, like her pain didn't let her sleep in peace, so she would wake up if he made noise. Se he just went back to bed, and layed down.

How the hell am I going to approach this? If I tell her I found the plane ticket, she'll ask me why I was looking through her purse. And if I tell her that it fell, she probably won't believe me. I am SO fucked!

That night went by at a snail's pace, and Dominic felt like morning would never come. He tossed and turned and couldn't get to sleep, worse yet, they had gone to sleep early, so it was still like 10 o'clock.

"I can't take shit anymore, I'm gonna go watch TV," he whispered to himself.

Dom got up and tiptoed out of the room and upstairs to the little living room. "What movie should I watch?" he muttered to himself.

He looked through the stocked movie room for a long time, _Damn this room must have like every movie ever made in it._ Finally he got a movie that he thought he would like, 3 A.M.

"This looks interesting." He walked back into the main room while reading the label to himself, _Using the precarious world of New York City cabbies as a backdrop, 3A.M. tells the story of three very different characters who are brought together in a microcosmic amalgam of cultures and who share universal fears and desires. Hershey, an ex-basketball player, struggles to make ends meet following a failed career; Rasha, a Bosnian refugee, is haunted by the war crisis in his homeland; and Salgado, a tough young Latino cab driver, is tormented by violent memories from her childhood. All work for the low-rent cab company owned by Box, an Indian woman struggling to keep her business afloat. Each has a personal struggle to overcome. Hershey needs fares to help build a financial foundation for him and his love interest George, a hardworking waitress who's growing weary of waiting for him to commit. Rasha must support the family he left behind in Bosnia, and Salgado spends sleepless nights behind the cab wheel rather than deal with the memories of her painful past. Their problems are complicated further by a serial killer that is systematically preying on cabbies._

He took the disk out and popped it into the DVD player, then sat down on the couch and pressed play. _Blah blah blah, commercials,_ he thought as he went to 'Scene Selection' and started the movie. 

Dom layed down on the couch to get more comfortable, he watched the movie for about an hour, and then fell asleep on the couch. The next thing he knew, Letty was gently nudging him awake.

"Hey you," she whispered with a smile on her face.

Dom couldn't help but smile, she was so beautiful, and he loved her so much. Then suddenly the events of the night before came flooding back to him, and he scowled.

Letty stepped back a little, surprised at his change of mood, "What's wrong Dominic?"

As fast as the scowl had appeared it disappeared, and his face softened, "Nothing baby, just remembered that I forgot to turn off the TV," he lied.

She brightened, "Oh don't worry! This house is like totally wired, the TV turned off by itself when the movie finished and you didn't do anything."

There was silence for a while, and then Letty spoke up again, "So you wanna come down for breakfast? Mia can't get enough of her new kitchen so she went all out."

"Sure, let's go, just let me wash my face a stuff, I'll meet you downstairs."

Letty nodded and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, while Dom stopped at the second floor to go to the bathroom.

*******************************************************************

When Dom walked into the room the first thing he realized was that Letty's purse wasn't there anymore. _She trying to hide it from me_, he thought angrily. 

He stalked over to the bathroom and washed his face, he thought about Letty and all that she had gone through, all that she was still going through, and all the anger seemed to melt away.

"I shouldn't be mad at her, I should be mad at myself, I'm the one who caused all this in the first place."

Dominic walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs, he could already smell the wonderful aromas otherwise known as Mia's cooking, and he couldn't wait. He realized that he was actually very hungry so he hurried.

When he was on the last stair he heard a yell come from the kitchen, "Dominic hurry up! The food's getting cold!"

"I'm right here Mia," he said stepping into the kitchen.

They all sat down to eat, all of them noticing they were actually very hungry. They started talking about things they had discovered in the house.

"Last night I couldn't sleep so I went to watch a movie and found that we have a ROOM full of movies."

"Did you guys see all the fucking games we have?" Jesse said excitedly.

"Well we know Jesse's in heaven," Letty said laughing, "Fuck," she yelled.

"You ok Let?" Leon said.

"I can't fucking do anything without my whole body hurting damnit."

"Well Letty maybe you should like stay in bed for a little bit," Brian said trying to help.

"Thanks for the suggestion Bri but I don't think I could even if I wanted to, I can never stay in bed when I'm sick or shit like that. I get restless and cranky."

Dom snorted, "You can say that again."

"Shut up Dominic," she said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well, why don't we take you out to the deck after breakfast? The fresh air will be good for you," Mia said.

"I'd like that," Letty said with a big beaming smile.

They talked some more about the things they liked about the house, and breakfast was soon over. So they went to get Letty's wheelchair to take her outside. She got furious when she saw what they had brought back.

"Do I look like a fucking invalid to you?" she yelled, she looked like she was about to punch them. But her glare was enough to make them want to run and hide.

Jesse stuttered when he tried to answer her, "We…we…jus…just…thought you would need some help."

"I came down here by myself, and I'm going to go out there by myself **without** your help," she answered stubbornly.

Letty got up from the table and limped to the patio door that led to the outside, but when she got to the door she almost fell, luckily Dom was there in an instant to catch her before she could.

He looked at her and said, "You **do** need help Let, and we're going to give it to you whether you like it or not!" 

She looked into his eyes and knew that he meant business. "Fine," she muttered then added, "But I'm not going in that stupid wheelchair."

"Then I'll carry you," Dom replied and before she could protest he picked up her up and carried her outside, setting her down on a chair beside the pool. "I'll be right back," he said.

He went to the guys and stopped them before they went out into the backyard, "Guy can you leave us alone for a second, I need to talk to Letty," he asked.

"Sure man, see ya later," Brian said, and they walked back into the house.

He walked back to where Letty was sitting and sat down in the chair next to her, "Letty I need to talk to you about something," he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Had to stop it there folks, you know me =). Well I know this chapter kinda sucked, but the next chapter's gonna be good! So hold on tight. LOL. Read the top so I don't have to beg again. But then again, I'm desperate so, I NEED A BETA READER! *cries* come on guys. Be nice, revise. (I just made that up right now, lol I know I'm corny) Well till next time.

-Zuleyka


	9. Don't Ask Don't Tell

I still need a beta reader!!!!!!! Jesus people, you know, no beta reader=no story. So come on!!! Be Nice, REVISE! Btw, thanx for the reviews. =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yea Dom wassup?" she responded.

Dom didn't know how to begin, so he sat there for a few minutes having a mental battle with himself. Trying to figure out which route he should take. He knew that if he said he found the plane ticket she would flip out on him, so he decided on a more subtle route.

"Baby, are you ok?" Letty asked, this time more concerned.

Dominic snapped out of it and returned his attention to Letty who by now was looking at him intently, waiting for an answer.

"Do-"

She was cut off, "Are you happy Letty?" he said suddenly.

Letty's mouth gaped open, it closed and opened again several times, but no words seem to come out. Like her vocal cords just stopped working.

Dom looked at her with soulful eyes. "You know all I want is for you to be happy right?" he added when she didn't answer.

"D…Do…Dom what are you talking about?" she asked incredulously.

"I just wanna know if you're happy Let," he repeated.

She was quiet for a while, and intense look on her face.

_Oh my God, she's gonna tell me she's not happy and that she's gonna leave me and go back to New Jersey to her family._ Dominic felt like he was going to cry.

Her face softened when she looked at Dom's puppy-dog eyes. "Dominic, I **love** you, **you** are the one thing that makes me happy. When you're with me, I feel like I never want to leave, I never want to have to leave you. You are the only person besides my father who has made me feel like I'm safe."

_Thank God! My Letty's never gonna leave me,_ he thought happily. 

Dom hugged Letty, and held on to her for dear life, "Promise me you'll never leave me baby."

Letty nodded.

"Promise me," he said sounding a little desperate.

"I promise baby, I promise I'll never leave you."

He didn't want to let go, but he decided that they couldn't stay out there forever, so he broke their embrace.

"Wanna go inside and play video games with the guys?" she said when he stayed silent.

He nodded, not being able to say anything, the fear of losing her still looming in his mind. _I should have asked her about the plane ticket…no it's better this way. If I woulda asked her she would have accused me of snooping. Then we would've started fighting and I REALLY don't need that right now, and neither does Letty_, he thought.

He picked Letty up from the chair carefully, making sure not to bump any of her injuries. She laid her head on his chest and he started to walk inside. "I love you Dom," she said softly.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her forehead.

They walked inside, then grabbed some beers and walked upstairs to meet the guys in the little living room to play video games.

"Hey guys," Letty said and Dom carried her inside.

"Hey Let, wanna play the new Need for Speed?" Jesse said when they walked into the room.

"Hell yea!" she said eagerly.

They played video games until lunch time when they heard Mia yell that the food was ready.  "We're coming Mia," Brian yelled back.

Jesse was not paying attention, because he found little buttons on the wall and was playing with them. He pressed a little green one, and a light went on and a little intercom looking thing came out of the wall. "Oh shit," Jesse said jumping back.

"What'd you find bro?" Leon said when he saw Jesse jump back.

"I don't know, might be an intercom or something," he answered. He pressed the green butting again and talked into the intercom, nothing happened. "Hello!!!! Helloooooo!"

He pressed the red button, "Hello!!!!!!!!" His yell echoed throughout the whole house and everyone jumped. Mia yelled again, "What the hell was that Jesse?" He ignored her. And pressed the blue button, which opened a key pad. On the key pad you could see buttons for each room in the house. Jesse pressed the one for the kitchen, "Hey Mia!"

Downstairs in the kitchen Mia jumped, she just heard her name but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from, and she knew it was Jesse. "What the fuck Jesse are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she yelled up the stairs.

Upstairs they all chuckled, "Mia it's just the intercom," Brian said on the intercom from upstairs.

"The **what**?" she yelled again.

They shook their heads and just proceeded downstairs, when they got to the kitchen Jesse showed Mia the place where the intercom was and how to work it. Then they ate lunch and decided to go drive around because they had been in the house all day.

*******************************************************************

The next two weeks went by quickly and without much going on. Letty had gotten her meds and she took them regularly. She seemed to be getting a lot better. She could even move around without hurting her whole body. By the end of the month, she was able to move around freely and her depression didn't really materialize as much. But she was still moody, and she found herself crying a lot some days, she could cry for the smallest things and that was a constant reminder of what she had.

*******************************************************************

It had been three weeks since Letty had gotten out of the hospital, and she was feeling so much better than she did then. But she had to go to the therapist, and that was going to be a problem.

Dominic woke Letty up on the day of her appointment, but she would not get out of bed. "I don't wanna go Dom, I don't like talking to shrinks, I feel like I'm crazy or somethin'" she whined.

"Let he's not a shrink, he's a therapist, actually, I don't even think it's a he," Dom replied. He went to the dresser to look at the card that Dr. Starita had given him weeks before, "Yea the doctor is a woman," he said after looking at the card.

Letty put the pillow over her head and said, "I still don't wanna go," in a very muffled voice. 

He went back to the bed and lifted her up, "Dominic stop it! Put me down!" she screamed.

He slung her over his shoulder and carried her to the bathroom, with her still kicking and screaming. "Letty stop it, you know you have to go, now stop whining and get in the shower."

Letty grumbled, but got in the shower when he put her down, "Fine but you're coming with me right?" she muttered.

"Of course," he said, a triumphant smile on his face.

*******************************************************************

It took Letty about two hours to get ready because she was taking her sweet time on everything. Her excuse was that she wanted to make a "good impression" but Dom knew it was all bullshit and she was just stalling. By the time they got out of the house they only had about 20 minutes to get to the therapist's office.

*******************************************************************

They walked into the therapist's office and signed in, they were late. "Damnit Letty you made us late," Dom reprimanded.

Letty just stood there with and innocent look on her face, and then went to sit down, with Dom following close behind. 

"The doctor will see you know," the secretary said from behind her desk.

Letty and Dom got up together and started walking towards the door but the secretary spoke again, "It would be best if the patient went in alone, you can wait out here."

Dom nodded, "I'll be right here baby," he whispered into Letty's ear. Then kissed her, and watched as she went into the doctor's office.

*******************************************************************

Letty walked into the office, it was homey, not like she imagined at all. It was like she was in a living room at home, only it had a desk in it and lots of books. The doctor wasn't in the office, Letty saw an open door and figured she was in there. 

"I'll be right out," the doctor called from inside the room.

_Why the hell does that voice sound familiar?_ Letty thought, confused. She just shrugged it off and went to the other side of the room, looking at some of the books on the shelves. _Cool, some of them are about cars._

"I'm sorry, I was looking for something, I have such a bad memory," said the doctor while walking into the room. 

Letty turned around when she heard the voice and gasped, the doctor immediately stopped talking.

After what seemed like ages, Letty finally found her voice. "Wha…what the hell are you doing here?" she managed to croak out, a look of pure shock on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Woo! I told you surprises were coming! And I NEVER lie. *smirk* Anyways, I am not going to put the next chapter to this cliff hanger up if I don't get a beta reader cuz…well you know the deal. I love you guys, but I'm very particular about grammar and spelling, so if I don't have an editor, I am not going to add anything more. So if you know anyone interested, beg if you have to, cuz I really need one.

-Zuleyka


	10. Things aren't so bad after all?

Hey people, unfortunately, I have come bearing some bad news, my other fic "Double Trouble" has been deleted because of recent changes to the site, and the policy that no fic can be about real people. If anyone is still interested in reading it (which I really hope) just IM me, or e-mail me, or write it in your review and I will make sure to get back to you. Thank you so much for your support, and for sticking with me even after all my torture, lol. Well without further ado, the 10th chapter to What Lies Ahead…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letty could not believe that the person standing in front of her was real. "Oh great," she muttered, "Now I'm going crazy too."

The doctor laughed, "Oh please girl, you know you're not goin' crazy," she said, you could hear the Jersey accent in her voice.

Letty no longer felt immobile, and immediately ran over to the woman and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh my god, I missed you so fucking much! After we lost touch I thought I'd never see you again." Letty felt like she was about to cry, she was so happy.

The doctor hugged her back, "I missed you a lot too Let. You have no idea what happened to me after you left. I never really told you what was really goin' on with me. I guess I didn't think I'd see you again either."

Letty broke their embrace, "We have a lot to catch up on girl."

"Yea, we do. But you go first, you're here to see me right?" she said smiling.

Letty gave her a wry smile, "Aight then, I'll start."

The doctor motioned for Letty to sit down, and proceeded to sit down across from her, then nodded for Letty to begin.

"After I moved to LA, I met these great people, the Torettos, I practically lived at their house because my dad was always working. A lot of shit happened between their family and my own, well I guess my dad. But I ended up being a part of their family because their parents died, and my dad died of cancer when I was about 16. Ever since then Dom has taken care of me, he's Mr. Toretto's son, me, him, and his sister Mia lived together ever since then."

"Wow," was all the doctor could get out, after that staying silent. Letty took this as a sign to go on, so she did.

"Somehow, we got into this street racing thing, we had a garage and a store so it wasn't too hard to keep up with the racing community. Leon and Jesse came to us and became a part of our family at some point over the years. Jesse is like our mad scientist, he knows everything there is to know about cars. He's like a genius. With his help, we became like the royal family of street racing. Dom was the king, I was the queen, and the others were princes and princesses." 

Letty almost laughed at the comparison she had just made, it was true, but it sounded funny when said out loud. The doctor looked at her intently. "Why do I have the feeling you're not telling me something?" she questioned.

"Because I'm not," Letty answered simply.

The doctor nodded, signaling for Letty to go on. She didn't pressure her or hurry her, she could see the pain that this particular memory was causing. _I guess I better get ready to hear the reason she came to me in the first place._

"Our family, consisted of six people, Dom, Mia, me, Leon, Jesse, and…" Letty trailed off.

The doctor made no moved to prompt her, she knew that if Letty was going to talk, she would do it on her own.

"And Vince," Letty finished finally. But she didn't wait to get the doctor's go ahead this time, she just continued.

"Vince had grown up with Dom, and he was part of our family from the beginning. Even before Leon and Jesse. A few months ago, when we were still in LA, we got into a car accident," she lied.

There was a short moment of silence, then she resumed, "We had met this guy named Brian a few months before that, and he had become part of our family too. So there were seven of us. We were traveling in different cars, so not everyone got hurt. Only me and Vince. I wasn't too badly hurt, just a few broken ribs, cuts and bruises, you know, the works. But Vince…oh god Vince…"

She stopped again, silent tears steadily streaming down her face, "He…he lost too much blood. The day after we brought him to the hospital he died." 

Letty started to sob, barely being able to breathe. The doctor went to her side, and Letty buried her head in the doctor's shoulder. "We couldn't take it, we just packed up and left. God Sandy I miss him so much. He was like my big brother, always taking care of me. I went to him whenever Dom did something retarded, which was a lot. But anyway, I was so lost, I think I still kinda am. Though not is much as I was before. I didn't know what to do. Oh my God Vince…poor Vince…"

"Shhhh, calm down Let. It's gonna be ok," the no longer nameless doctor said.

Sandy broke away from Letty and went to get her some water. She came back in a flash and gave her the cup.

"Thank you," Letty said through sniffles. Her sobs had calmed and her tears were silent once more.

"That's what I'm here for right?" Sandy said with a smile. She sat down next to Letty and decided it her was turn to talk.

"Well a lot of things happened after you left, but it's too much for me to just sum up. And anyway this is **your** session. So maybe we can get together sometime."

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you just come over for dinner tonight? I would love for you to meet my family. And we can talk forever. And if we get too drunk and you can't leave, you can sleep in one of the many bedrooms we don't use," Letty said with a small laugh.

"That's a great idea. Only I don't get drunk because I usually end up taking care of the drunk people. So I might end up staying over anyway. What time should I be there?" Sandy asked.

"Umm, around eightish?"

"I'll be there, so now, tell me about this Dom character," she said with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Oh God, where should I start?" Letty joked.

"Where ever you want, I have all day," Sandy looked at her watch, "Ok, so I only have like 2 hours but still, a lot of time. So get going. I wanna hear about this hunk of yours,' she said laughing.

Letty let out a breath, "Ok, well Dom and I met when I moved to LA, I was eight, and he was 13, so I was basically the last thing on his mind at the time. But from the moment I laid eyes on him I was in love. To me he was the epitome of perfection. So naturally, I was always around him like a little puppy dog. And he loved cars, just like I did, and that made me love him even more. Anyways, so my feelings weren't really reciprocated until I was 16 and he finally noticed me. That's another story all together. But ever since then, we've been together, we've had our share of arguments and all that shit. In the end, we always end up together."

"Sounds like some kind of fucked up fairytale, no offense."

"Don't worry, none taken, I think that the term 'fucked up fairytale' is putting it a little lightly," Letty responded with a smile.

After that, Letty told Sandy a few more stories, about her and Dom, about the crew, all of them light and funny. Before they knew it, it was time for Letty to go. 

"Damn Let, where has the time gone!" Sandy commented while looking at her watch.

"I guess I better be going, huh?" Letty asked.

"Yea, I'll go with you outside, I wanna meet your dream guy," Sandy winked at Letty and smiled big.

They got up from their chairs and went to the door, opening it and going into the lobby.

Dominic stood up immediately when he saw the doctor's office door open, he was walking towards it as soon as he saw Letty and another woman; which he presumed to be the doctor; walk out.

Letty smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss when he got to them, "Hey baby, I want you to meet someone," she said happily.

Dom mirrored her own happy smile, he was happy that she was happy, "Sure."

Letty pointed toward the doctor, "This is Sandra DelCastillo, my doctor. She also happens to be my best friend from Jersey." Letty was absolutely beaming, she found her long lost friend.

"It really is a small world huh?" Dom said as he went to shake her hand. He was surprised when he did, her grip was strong, stronger than he would imagine for someone as petite as her.

"You have a strong grip Sandra," he commented.

Sandy laughed, "Call me Sandy and yes I know." They all laughed at her remark. "Well I guess I'll see you later tonight Let."

"Definitely," Letty answered, she kissed Sandy's cheek and said her goodbyes, and Dom led her out to the parking lot.

*******************************************************************

They walked out of the building together and got to the car, "She's nice," Dom said opening the door.

"Yea she's—" Letty collapsed before she could finish her sentence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know the drill…I'll have another one up for you in like 2 days. I can't thank you enough for all the feedback. I LOVE YOU GUYS! I want to ask, anyone who wants to be in my story (like have their names in it, be a character, ect.) please tell me. I love a challenge. I probably won't be able to fit everyone but since right now I only have like 2 people who asked me, I think I'll be able to come up with spots for more people. Unfortunately, I can't promise a big part cuz I have a problem with OFC's that at central characters so sorry. Hopefully I'll get some good requests! Leave it in your review or contact me. I hope to hear from a lot of you soon! =)

-Zuleyka


	11. That Damn Remote

Hello again, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry that it took so long to put up the last chapter, but fanfiction.net decided to lock my account since I didn't take off Double Trouble, so I couldn't post it till 9/21 which I did. J Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I have the next few years planned out for this story, lol. I guarantee you won't be disappointed. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dominic hurried to catch her before she fell on the pavement, he was there in an instant. "Letty, Letty, baby, are you okay?" he asked urgently, while shaking her body gently.

Letty stirred, "Ughh……ummg…Dom what happened?" she said groggily.

"I don't know Let, you were getting into the car and you just blacked out. Have you been taking your meds?" he asked with a very serious face.

"Yeah, but they get me woozy and shit. I hate them."

"Then we'll ask Sandy if she can lower your dosage. Imagine what woulda happened if you were alone."

"Dom it's not that serious, just let me—"

"No Letty! It is that serious. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you again. I would never forgive myself!"

"But Dom—"

"No, but nothing," he interrupted, and Letty knew that was the end of it.

She got into the car grumbling about how he was being totally unfair and that this was totally unnecessary. Dom made sure she was completely ok, and comfortable, before he went to the other side of the car and got in. They drove home in a calm silence, which was unusual because usually silence between them was tense and uneasy. This was a welcomed change.

*******************************************************************

"Leon gimme the damn remote!" Jesse yelled.

"No! I wanna watch 'Mujeres en Bikinis'!" Leon answered.

"You've been watching that crap all freakin' morning! Lemme watch racing on the big screen now! It's my turn!" he whined.

"This is not the only TV in the house Jesse!"

"No but it's the biggest and you've been hogging it!"

Jesse and Leon had been fighting for the remote for half and hour. Ten minutes into their fight, Mia and Brian had snuck away to their bedroom. 

*******************************************************************

"Brian I wanna go back to school," Mia sighed.

"Why don't you tell Dom? I'm sure he won't object." Brian replied.

"Yeah but he's gonna say it's too dangerous, since…you know…the police are looking for us," she told him with a thoughtful look.

"Well you can just change your name Mia. What's your middle name?"

"Ummmm, it's Naiya," she answered.

"That's a beautiful name Mia. All you have to do is pick a random last name and you're set."

"Let's see…I was reading this book and the girl's last name was Belle. I really like it. I think I'll use that," she said beaming. "I can't wait to get back to school!" she shrieked happily.

*******************************************************************

Dom and Letty went through the front gates and pulled into the garage, glad to be home.

"You want me to help you?"

"No I'm fine," Letty said softly.

"Okay," Dom complied.

They got out of the car and walked into the house. As soon as they went in the front door they heard Leon and Jesse yelling at each other.

"Give it to me Leon!!!!"

"No! Just let me watch my women!"

"God damn it Leon give me the remote!"

Dom and Letty walked into the living room on the left side of the house and saw Jesse chasing Leon who had the remote.

Letty stood there watching, then suddenly burst out laughing. She laughed so much her stomach hurt and she started to cry. She noticed Dom was laughing too.

"Stop it guys, Leon just give him the damn remote. You were watching that when we left, and that was three hours ago," Letty said wiping her laughter tears.

"No girl, the best part is coming up!" Leon whined.

"Give Jesse the remote Leon," Dom repeated, and that was the end of it. 

Grumbling, Leon gave Jesse the remote and started up the stairs to the NEXT biggest TV in the house. Letty stopped him before he went up.

"Le, go tell Mia and Brian to come down, I have some news."

Leon nodded and walked upstairs to find Mia and Brian. Letty turned around, then she and Dom sat down on the couch to watch racing with Jesse until they came back down. About five minutes later, Mia came down the stairs with Leon and Brian a few steps behind her.

"Wassup Let?" she asked.

"Sit down," Letty replied, when they were all seated, she continued. "Okay, so you all know how I had to go to the therapist because I needed a follow-up right?" They all nodded, "Well it just so happens, that my therapist is my best friend from New Jersey!" she said happily.

Everyone smiled, they were all happy that Letty was finally able to find some happiness. 

"That's great Let, what's her name?" Jesse asked.

"Yea, when do we get to meet her?" Mia questioned.

Then Leon, "Is she hot?"

"Okay guys, one question at a time," Letty answered chuckling. "Her name is Sandra DelCastillo, but everyone calls her Sandy. You'll get to meet her tonight, she's coming to dinner. And I don't know if she's hot, ask Dom."

Leon looked at Dom expectantly, "Ummmm…I guess she's hot," he said with a sheepish look. 

Letty punched him playfully in the arm, "Hey!"

He took her into his arms, "Not hotter than you baby."

Letty smiled, and kissed him. Everyone else groaned, and got to watching TV. Then Mia let out a big "Oh!" and they all jumped.

"Damn Mia you tryin' to give us all a heart attack?" Jesse yelped.

"No, I just remembered something important. I have news too," she looked at the group seriously. "I wanna go back to school."

The statement took them by surprise, but Dom's face was unreadable. After what seemed like a lifetime, Dom spoke. 

"Okay Mia, you can go back to school."

They all let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding, and Mia smiled broadly. 

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!! I love you! Hey I even thought of a fake name, 'Naiya Belle' isn't it pretty? I like it. I wonder when I'm going to start school. Maybe I can start like soon!" she babbled.

"Mia, calm down, let's go start dinner, we have a guest tonight!" Letty said, almost as excited as Mia. She was inwardly shaking her head, _I will never understand that girl's obsession with school…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well this time I was nice and didn't leave you with a cliffer, but the next chapter is the dinner party, so come back soon! I am soooooo sorry this took so long, I was having a fight with my friend (who happens to be Sandy) so I had really bad writer's block. The next chapter will be up by Friday, Saturday at the latest. Thank you so much for being so supportive. I love you guys! =)

-Zuleyka

PS. I'm still taking challenges for names and stuff like that. =)


	12. Oh My God

Hey people, well guess what, I'M BACK! =) Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint anyone, I'm pretty sure it won't, we're going to find out what's the deal with Sandy. Well happy reading! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So about this friend, Sandy right? Is she cool?" Mia said on their way to the kitchen. Letty knew what she meant "Is she cool" was just another way of saying "Is she going to be a threat."

"Yea she's cool. She's in Mexico because of some of her own problems."

"Ok, so what do you wanna make for dinner?"

"Ummmm, I don't know, what would you suggest?"

"How bout we go all out? I haven't really had a chance to cook a big meal in awhile, this is my chance!" Mia answered excitedly.

"Okay sure, then we have a lot of work to do, let's get started."

*******************************************************************

The guys stayed in the living room watching the racing. And Leon decided he had had enough of the half naked women. He didn't mind because he was going to meet a hot girl that night.

"So Dom, what does this chick look like," Jesse asked before Leon could say anything.

"She's about 5'7, long black hair, tan, emerald eyes, long legs, slim but strong. Very pretty," he answered.

"Wow, she sounds hot. Why do you think she's in Mexico?" Leon said next.

"I don't know man, but I guess we'll find out soon."

After this short exchange, they went back to watching television in silence. All of them making their own theories as to why she was there. None of them even thinking anything close to the truth.

*******************************************************************

About an hour later, they heard the phone ring. It was very unusual because the only person with their phone number was Casey, and he didn't call much. 

Letty left what she was doing in the kitchen and went to pick up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Let, it's Sandy."

"Oh hi," she answered, "How'd you get this number?" _Oops! Damn!_ She wasn't planning on saying that, it just came out. It was the first thing that came to mind when she answered the phone. _Fuck I hope she doesn't get suspicious._

"It's in your personal info. I was just getting ready to leave and I realized I don't know where you live."

"Well shouldn't that be in there too?" Now it was Letty's turn to get suspicious.

Sandy's voice didn't waver, "I mean I don't know how to get there, I got your address I just don't know where that is."

"Oh, I see, well let me put Dom on, he'll give you directions. I haven't been out much in the last few weeks, so I wouldn't be able to tell you exactly. Hold on."

"Sure."

Letty called Dom and gave him the phone. "Hi, wassup Sandy?" 

"I need directions," she answered simply.

Dom gave her the directions then hung up the phone and turned to face Letty, "She had to leave."

Letty nodded and got back to the kitchen. Mia and she had to finish dinner and then get dressed, so she wanted to hurry.

*******************************************************************

After Letty did all she could to help Mia, she decided it would be no use just sitting there so she went to get ready. Letty walked upstairs, into her room and got ready to take a shower.

She found Dom laying on the bed sleeping soundly. _It's these moments that make me fall in love with him all over again. He is so peaceful and beautiful._

Letty decided against the shower and layed down next to Dom, resting her head on his broad shoulders. She watched him, noting every detail about him, how his chest rose up and down rhythmically, how he snored lightly, how his face looked like a little boy's, how his eyelashes layed gently on his face when his eyelids were closed. It was like a phenomenon that you only got to see once, and she wanted to take him all in.

She didn't know when she drifted off to sleep, but the peacefulness of Dom must have lulled her. She woke up to his big brown eyes, watching her as she had him not an hour before.

"Hey baby, how you feelin'?" he asked when he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Good…hungry," she replied.

"I think you better start getting ready, it's already 6:30."

"Oh shit, for real? I have like half an hour!"

"Letty don't exaggerate, you have an hour an half."

"No I meant I only have a half an hour to shower! I'm gonna have to hurry!"

Her face was so serious that Dom had to laugh, women, he would never understand them.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, truly confused.

"Nothing Let, I'm going to change and go downstairs. I bet I have to rescue the guys from Mia."

Letty nodded and started towards the shower, while Dom walked to the closet to get something to wear. Dom found something nice, but casual to wear, just as he heard Letty start the shower.

*******************************************************************

Dom went back up to their room an hour later and found that Letty was just getting out of the shower.

"I lost track of time," she said before he could ask.

Dom shook his head, "What are you going to wear?"

"I didn't think about that yet, I was taking a shower remember? Wanna help me decide?"

"Uhh…okay." _Damn Dom, WRONG answer now you're really in big shit._

Letty walked to her closet and started to pick out clothes, Dom just sat in a couch waiting for her to ask him something. He made sure to be quiet, he had the mistake of interrupting her "thinking process" before. He was NOT planning on doing it again.

Fifteen minutes passed before Letty acknowledged that he was still there, "What do you think about this?" she asked.

"It's nice, but I like the black one better," he answered, ready for anything.

To his surprise, she smiled brightly, "Me too."

They heard the doorbell a few minutes later, "I'll go downstairs to introduce her since you're not ready," Dom said, walking up to kiss her.

Letty happily accepted the kiss and nodded, "I'll be down in a few minutes, I'm almost done…ummm mostly."

Dom smiled, and walked out of the room to go downstairs.

*******************************************************************

Dom got to the parlor just as Mia was going to open the door, "Damn it, you guys can't even open the damn door," she yelled. Then put on a big smile and opened the door.

Sandy was about to ring the doorbell again when she saw one of the huge double doors open.

"Umm, hi, I'm Sandy, Letty's friend."

"I'm Mia, I'm Letty's best friend and Dom's sister." There was a short pause, and Mia continued, "Come in!" she said moving aside.

When Sandy walked inside she was met with the most richly furnished mansion she had ever seen. She saw Dom walking toward her from the bottom of the huge double staircase.

"You have a beautiful house Dominic," she commented.

Dom just waved it off, shrugging, "Yea it's nice I guess, sometimes it can get a little too big."

Sandy just nodded, and quickly changed the subject, "Where's Letty?"

"She's getting ready, she'll be down in a few minutes. For now I guess we're gonna have to do" Dom said with a laugh.

Sandy laughed too, and followed as Dom led her into what looked like a living room. Leon, Jesse, and Brian turned their heads when they heard people coming into the room. It was silent for a while.

Brian was the first to speak. Getting up from his spot on the couch he said, "Hi I'm Brian, Mia's fiancée." Brian shook her hand and like Dom, was surprised to see how strong her handshake was.

Leon and Jesse looked on in stupefied states, until Dom spoke up, "Aren't you guys gonna introduce yourselves?"

Jesse popped right out of his trance, quickly getting up, he went to shake Sandy's hand. 

"Hi, my name's Jesse."

Leon was still sitting on the couch with his mouth open, so Jesse decided to just introduce him. "And the guy with his mouth open over there is Leon."

Sandy took all of this in, then went to stand in front of Leon. She leaned down and wiped his chin gently. "You had a little drool," she explained.

Dominic and the others started laughing hysterically at Leon's embarrassed face. Sandy only shook her head and regarded him, "Don't worry, I get that a lot." She winked at him and went to Dom.

"So is there anything I can do while we wait for Let?" she asked when she got to him.

"Uh, I guess you could go with Mia, or you can stay here and play video games with us."

"Well I can't cook for my life…so video games it is. What cha got?"

"Well we have a lot of racing games, we like live on those. But we also have like every other game invented." Jesse replied quickly with a little laugh.

"Hey lets play Grand Theft Auto 2," Brian suggested.

"Sure, but I'll warn you, I suck at racing games, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 is my thing," Sandy answered with a smile.

"No prob, we'll teach you," Jesse replied.

They all realized that Leon still had not said anything, "Yo Leon! LEON!!!!!" Dom boomed.

Leon finally figured out how to use his mouth again. "Wow…you're beautiful," he said not taking his eyes off of Sandy.

"Ummm, thanks?"

They all laughed, and then sat down to play the game and wait for Letty. Forty-five minutes after they started playing the game, they heard Letty walking down the stairs.

Sandy turned around to say something, but she couldn't find her voice. Letty looked…different. And different wasn't even saying enough. The guys turned to see what she was gaping at, and Dom let out the words they were all thinking.

"Oh my God."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ha! Why are they oh my goding? What's gonna happen when they have dinner? What's up with Leon? (Do I sense romance brewing…maybe…maybe not.) What exactly is Sandy hiding?…If anything…

**Teaser (Do not read if you don't want to think about it, you have been warned!) Maybe Letty and Sandy are BOTH hiding something…or maybe it's just Letty…

LOL, I know I can be evil, but I'll keep taking challenges and ideas. Thanx for all the great ones!

-Zuleyka


	13. Ocean of Memories

Okay well since I got so many good reviews so quickly, I'm putting this up in only one day! See what a little encouragement can do? LOL. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed with alllll my heart! You guys are so sweet. It's nice to know people like my story. I promise I'll do my best till the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a brief moment of silence after Dom's short comment, and finally Leon (of all people) spoke. 

"Wow Letty…you look great," he said sincerely.

"Thanks," Letty replied sheepishly.

She was wearing a small slinky black dress with navy blue flowers embroidered into it. Her skin seemed to be glowing, because she had used a glitter powder that Mia had given her one Christmas. The dress was a long way from the usual jeans and t-shirt or all leather that she usually wore. It was…innocent looking, something that Mia might wear, only it looked a lot more to the extreme. It was like the exact opposite of the Letty they knew and she looked positively beautiful.

Dom stood up from his place on the couch and went to her, "You look beautiful baby." He hugged her tightly, and kissed her gently. Then he led them all to the dining room, where Mia had their whole meal on the table.

"You guys didn't have to do this you know, I woulda settled for pizza or somethin'" Sandy said when she got into the massive room.

"No, it was absolutely no problem Sandy. I've been wanting to cook a big meal for a while, we don't get many chances to, you know," Mia said quickly.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Let's eat some grub!" Letty exclaimed.

They sat down and made idle conversation while the food was passed around. Everyone was so engrossed in the food and mindless chatter that they didn't notice how little Sandy said about herself.

"So Sandy, when did you move here?" Brian asked.

"Umm, about 5 years ago." Was her simple reply.

"How long have you been working as a therapist?" Jesse continued.

"Well I got my degree in psych back in New York, but I started working here about 3 years ago."

The rest of the meal was met with similar unimportant questions, no one really wanting to probe. They didn't want to have to answer questions that she might have about them. After they were finished, they decided to go to the game room, and leave Letty and Sandy to catch up.

"Come on Sandy, let's go outside, it's a beautiful night," Letty said after the others left.

Sandy nodded and followed Letty out of the house and onto their deck. Letty sat down in one of the patio chairs and motioned for Sandy to sit.

Letty immediately got down to business, "Okay so spill, why are you really here?"

Sandy looked pensive, "Why are you?" she retorted.

"Well you know most of my story, now it's your turn to tell me."

"I got into some trouble back in Jersey, I wanted to get away until the heat died down so I moved down here. I was into street racing, I got involved with the wrong guy, and he got in trouble with drugs and went to jail. Then I made some really bad choices…and ended up here." 

They didn't say anything to each other after that, each of them reliving the events that brought them there. Sandy and Letty sat in silence watching the ocean crash against the shore, the pain from their pasts resurfacing for a split second before being buried once again.

"I missed you after you left."

"I missed you too Cheerio," Letty called her by her childhood nickname, bringing back even more memories.

"I got into so much trouble."

"Me too, even though Mia didn't let me do anything too bad most of the time," Letty replied with a laugh.

"Remember that time when we put a frog in Kristen Drewski's lunch? She was mad at us for a long time after that."

"Yea, but I moved to LA soon after. What ever happened to her?"

"I don't know, she moved a little while after you did."

Pausing for a few seconds, Sandy decided to go on, "So what did you do after you moved?"

"Well my dad was always working so I practically lived at the Torettos's house. They were my family, then Mr. Toretto died and my dad took care of us because Dom was…away. Two years later when he came back, my dad told us he had cancer, he died a few months later. Our family grew over the years, Vince was there from the beginning, Jesse and Leon came later. Brian came a few months ago…"

Letty didn't mention the accident or anything of the sort, she also made sure to leave the part about Dom being in prison…out. It was too soon to say anything like that, maybe later.

Sandy didn't really say anything in response, just sat there…listening. _She was always the listener_, Letty thought.

"So what's been up with you Cheerio?"

"First off, don't call me that. And…pretty much nothing. After you left I kinda took to the streets. I didn't do drugs or anything…well not like addictively. I had lots of **very** short relationships. My mom died when I was 16, so I lived with my grandmother for a long time. I made it to college and got my degree, I moved to New York soon after that. I got into the racing scene, and well…here I am."

"It's getting a little cold out here, let's go inside…I think it's time to get drunk!" Letty laughed.

"I told you I don't get drunk."

"You will tonight."

Letty led Sandy back into the house and walked to the game room where the others still were.

"Hey guys! I'm ready for some liquor…anyone else in?" Letty said as she walked inside.

The guys smiled big, and all said, "Hell yes!"

"Okay, okay, but if you spill anything your ass is mine," Mia said leaving to get drinks.

"Cool! Let's get this party started!"

"Wow Jesse, could you get any cornier?" Dom said laughing.

"What? What? Who's horny?" Leon said snapping out of his video game trance.

Letty rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head, "Hey! What was that for?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know I know, very short! I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get to the good part, so bear with me. Let me tell you this: Letty is not the only one not telling the whole truth. And I got some HUGE surprises coming soon! The fun is just starting with this one… Thanx again for the support! =)

-Zuleyka

PS. I included one of my challenges, which was to put the name "Kristen Drewski" in. =) Watch out for more soon. 


	14. To Forget

Okay guys, here goes another one, hope you like it. And for anyone who's just reading this fic, WELCOME! As for my regulars: Try to get new people to come read! I would really like this to be a long-living story, so please try to get as many people as possible to read it. Thanx! =)

A/N: I'm gonna skip ahead a few days, just for the sake of getting to the action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night the team partied and drank like they hadn't in a long time. And EVERYONE got totally wasted. Even Mia who never really drank too much, and Sandy who said she didn't get drunk. All of them just ended up sleeping in the game room because they couldn't make it up the stairs. 

After that night Sandy and Letty went out a lot, sometimes they wouldn't see Letty in the whole day because she was either out with Sandy, went out before they woke up, or just slept over at Sandy's apartment. The team was glad that Letty and Sandy found each other, but they were starting to worry, and miss her.

*******************************************************************

Letty walked into the house late the next Friday night, as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake anyone. _Thank god they're asleep already I don't need to hear their whining about how I'm never home anymore,_ she thought.

She walked up the stairs and open her bedroom door quietly, she didn't hear anything, _Yes! Home free!_

Tip-toeing to her side of the bed she carefully turned on her bedside lamp, knowing that the small light wouldn't bother Dom. Letty turned around and almost had a heart attack, Dom was staring at her, and he looked angry. _Fuck._

"What the hell Dom are you trying to kill me?" Letty screamed, with her hand over her heart.

"Where were you?" he asked quietly. Menacingly.

"Out with Sandy."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yea but—"

Dom cut her off, "Letty…I don't wanna hear it. You've been out with this woman everyday for the past two weeks. And now you come home at three o'clock in the morning, and you didn't even bother to call?"

Letty got really annoyed, "Oh please Dom, leave me alone. I'm grown, I can stay out as late as I want."

"I didn't say you couldn't! I just asked you to at least call! Letty why would calling be so fucking hard? That's what cell phones are for." 

"Don't yell at me Dom! Just go to sleep."

Fuming, Dom turned over and tried to go to sleep. He didn't want to look at her, for fear that he would start yelling at her again.

Why does she need to be out so late? I know this won't be the last time this happens. Damnit Letty, just when I thought I had you back I start losing you again. I'm starting to resent that woman, it's all her fault that you're growing away from me.

*******************************************************************

The next morning Dom woke up and Letty was still sleeping beside him. He looked at the alarm clock to his right, it was nine in the morning. That's a surprise, by this time she's usually at Sandy's house, he thought bitterly.

He got up from the bed and made his way towards the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door when he got there. Dom turned on the shower and let the water run till it was scalding hot. Then he shed his clothes and got into the steaming shower. As soon as the water hit his body his mind went blank.

Dom wanted to forget the last few days, how worried he got every night that she didn't call and didn't come home. He didn't want to think about how angry he was because she preferred someone who she'd just found 2 weeks ago to her family. He wanted to forget how much he was hurting. Most of all, he wanted to wash his fears away. He wanted the water to take away the bad things that he had been feeling for the last week.

Maybe she's found someone else…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know this was REALLY short, but this chapter needed to stand on it's own. I promise it won't take me too long to update, I just needed to set things up for the rest of the story. BTW, don't hit me! *ducks to avoid several flying objects* I'm just getting to the good parts! Thanx again for all your support! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

-Zuleyka


	15. Author's Note

Hey guys, this is just an authors note so don't get toooo excited. =)  
  
Okay, so for some reason my uploads get a little fucked up on ff.net. So lemme just tell you, the stuff that is in the first person and does not have quotation marks is supposed to be a thought. For some retarded reason, when I upload it, if it's a new paragraph, it won't italisize. I'm sorry if any of you were confused, but I've tried to fix it (believe me I've tried) but no matter what I do it won't get fixed. Again, I'm reeeeeeally sorry. 


	16. Slamming Doors

I know I kinda left you guys in a rut last time but I had to, I knew I would have you guys coming back for more if I did. So love me, hate me, what ever you want. But never say you don't like it! ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dom immediately pushed those thoughts away, that was what this shower was for anyway. To forget…about everything. 

He was in there for about an hour, trying his hardest to think about nothing. But the thoughts about Letty with another guy just seemed to creep up and catch him by surprise. He couldn't get it out of his head. 

"I don't understand how she can be out so late every single day for two weeks, just "hanging out" with Sandy. If they wanna hang out why can't we all hang out?" he said to himself.

"We used to be a family, we would do everything together. We were there for each other when no one else was. God damnit!!!" 

Frustrated, Dom punched the shower's tiled wall. One of the delicate blue tiles broke under his wrath. _Fuck now I gotta get this shit fixed. _His knuckles were completely unharmed, it's uncanny how you don't feel any pain when you're angry.

*******************************************************************

Letty opened her eyes slowly, she was grateful that the decorator decided on dark curtains for their room. It blocked out the sunlight, something that she had always hated waking up to.

She had a small hangover induced headache, and all she wanted was some aspirin so she could back to sleep. Letty looked at the small alarm clock, 10:15. _Well at least I got **some** sleep,_ she thought groggily. 

Carefully, she turned over to see if Dom was still asleep, he wasn't. Letty was confused for a split second before realizing that the shower was on. _I guess he woke up early._

"I think I'll stay home today, just so they can't bitch at me as much," she said to herself.

Ten minutes later, Dom came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Letty didn't say anything, she didn't want to fight with him again, and so she waited for him to speak to her. 

Dom went straight from the shower to the closet, not even bothering to look at Letty, who was sitting up on the bed silently. 

Letty watched as he walked, to her it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. _Damn I'd forgotten how good I have it. Jesus Dom looks good. _

She studied his movements, for the first time in two weeks Letty watched Dom in all of his gorgeous greatness. She saw how his leg muscles bulged because of his body's weight on them. She noticed how his chest seemed to ripple as he took each alternate step. 

His abs seemed to be perfectly sculpted from human stone, as if he was one of Michelangelo's masterpieces. Dominic was utterly perfect, and not just in Letty's eyes. 

The towel he was wearing hung off of his hips just enough to see the top part of his pelvis. _What some girls would give to see what's just below that…_ Then he was gone, into the closet, where Letty could no longer observe him. 

Dom had felt her eyes on him while he was walking, it was like they were burning a hole through him. _Her eyes have always had that effect on me._

Once inside the closet, he went looking for something to wear. He was going to work on a car that day, so he needed to wear perishable clothes. After a few minutes of silent debate, he decided on a plain white wife beater and jeans. 

He took the chosen items off of the hangers and walked back into the room. Dom put the clothes on the foot of the bed and went to get boxers from his drawer. Again he felt Letty's eyes on him. _What the hell is she lookin' at?_

Letty couldn't stand it anymore, she had to say something. If not she would probably just jump his bones right there, and that would not help her case at the moment. 

"Dominic talk to me," she said.

Dom took his sweet time at the drawer and turned to go back to where his clothes were, "Now you want me to talk right?"

"Oh stop being such a baby Dominic."

"I'm not being a baby Let, it's just that…I miss you. You never seem to be around anymore," he replied sadly.

Letty almost started to cry, Dom looked so sad and helpless at that moment. She got up from her spot on the bed and hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry."

Dom broke their embrace, and looked at her seriously, "Will you spend more time around here?"

"Dom…don't do this to me, Sandy has been my best friend since I was like…born! You can't make me choose between you and her!"

Dom exploded, "What the hell Letty?!?! You haven't seen the woman in 12 years!! How are you gonna do this?"

"Dom I told you not to fucking yell at me!"

With that, Letty stalked to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Dom quickly put on his clothes, walked out of the room, and ran down the stairs. He took his keys and jacket from the hallway closet and dashed out the front door.

*******************************************************************

He drove around for a few hours, wanting to be anywhere but home. Letty was getting to be very distant and didn't seem like she cared about them anymore. _Fine, then she can't care about where I went._

Finally, he decided to go back home. _If she wants to fight fine, but we are going to get this straightened out. She can't be out with that woman all the fucking time!_

*******************************************************************

Dom was greeted with Letty yelling when he walked into the house, "Where the fuck were you Dominic?!"

"OUT!!!" he yelled. He used the line that she had used on him countless time before, and it made him feel good.

"GrrAhhh!" Letty yelled, frustrated. She walked out of the lobby and into the kitchen, she didn't feel like talking to Dom at the moment. 

Dom threw his jacket and keys into the closet and went to watch TV, he didn't feel like talking to her either. This was the first time they had talked in days and all they could do was fight.

*******************************************************************

Dinner that night was tense…to say the least. Talk was to the bare minimum, the only phrases to be heard were "pass the salt" or "pass the potatoes."

About twenty minutes into the meal the phone rang, "I'll get it," Letty said tiredly.

She walked to the small phone stand and picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?" She suddenly turned very nervous and fidgety. The team looked at her quizzically.

"Uhh I'm sorry I can't talk right now," she said quickly. After a second she said, "Uh yea sure whatever, I'll see you there then. Yea I gotta go now. Bye."

She rushed back to her seat, "Who was that Let," Brian asked innocently.

Letty snapped at him, "No one!"

"I was just askin' jeez," Brian muttered getting back to his food. 

Letty finished her dinner quickly, "May I be excused?" she asked. But before anyone could say anything she was on her way upstairs. 

Five minutes later they heard her come down the stairs. "I'm going out!" she yelled from the foyer. The next thing they heard was the front door slamming and she was gone.

"Well it was nice while it lasted," Jesse said sadly.

Leon snorted, "Yea right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LOL, now you ladies can't hate me TOO much, cuz I put in that "sexy Dom" part. As for the guys, don't worry I haven't forgotten about you, I'll try to squeeze in a "sexy Letty" part too. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll have the next on up soon. And again, thanx for all your great reviews! I love you guys!!!!!!

-Zuleyka


	17. Drunk and Decisive

This is the next chapter blah blah blah, you guys know the deal by now right? LOL. I hope you guys like this chapter. *ducks to avoid flying objects* I'm the writer you guys love to hate right? LOL.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Letty left they decided to watch a movie, it was still early, 6:30, so they couldn't go to sleep just yet. Dom was really upset, Letty didn't even have the decency to say goodnight or anything. _Fuck this shit man, I'm getting shit-faced tonight. I can't take this shit anymore._

Dom sat down to watch the movie, with a case of beer in front of him, he was ready to chain drink all night. "If anyone touches that they won't have a hand tomorrow," he warned.

They watched some racing movie called "The Fast and the Furious," Dom would've commented on it, but he was already halfway drunk when they put it on. By the time the middle of the movie rolled around, Dom was so drunk he couldn't even talk correctly.

"Miia passh me thah 'mote, I wanna chaange thish shhhit," he slurred.

"Dom stop drinking, you're already drunk enough," she said quietly.

"Jusht passsss me the damns 'mote Miia!!!" he yelled.

Mia shook her head and tried to pass him the remote, but Dom was so drunk he couldn't even hold on to it. "Oh fuckt thatsh shhit." He just went back to watching the movie in a drunken stupor.

Dom didn't even get to see the ending, because he passed out on the couch about 15 minutes after having the fight with Mia. After the movie, the guys woke him up, trying to get him to just go to sleep. "Dom…Dom get up. Go sleep dawg," Leon told him while Jesse and Brian were trying to get him to stand up.

"Fine, fine! Butss when thatsh womans……Letishias come backs tull 'er I gots somes wordst for 'er!" he garbled. 

Dom tried to stand on his own but he was so drunk he couldn't even crawl towards the stairs. "Dom, dawg, let us help you get upstairs," Leon insisted.

"No! Leont, lemme does it 'lone!"

He tried again but all he managed to do was half crawl and half drag himself up the stairs. "Sees?!?! I tolds ya I can does it!"

The team just let him have his way, they did not need to deal with a drunken Dom at the moment. They played video games for about an hour and then decided to go to sleep. They knew waiting up for Letty was useless, they had tried it many nights before.

When they got to the stairs they found Dom sleeping at the landing where the main staircase split in opposite directions. "He musta fallen asleep before he got to his room," Jesse said.

"No shit sherlock," Mia snapped.

Brian, Leon, and Jesse did their best to lift Dom up and carry him to his room. They ended up half carrying him and half dragging him. "Fuck Dom is fucking heavy," Brian panted.

Jesse and Leon just huffed. When they got to Dom's bedroom door Mia opened it and they dragged him to his bed. They gave up trying to carry him halfway to the room, he was too heavy, too drunk, and they were too tired.

They put him to bed, clothes and all, covered him, and turned off all the lights. The guys filed out, and left Mia to shut the door behind her. "Goodnight Dominic," she whispered sadly.

*******************************************************************

The next morning, Dom woke up with a splitting headache, and the stench of beer on him. For a second, he didn't understand why this was so, and then he remembered the events of the night before. A low growl came from deep in his throat, "She better fuckin' be here, cuz if she's not Imma go fuckin' lookin' for her and she's not gonna like that."

Dom turned over to see if Letty was sleeping beside him, and she wasn't. "Fine, this is the way it's gonna be. I'm gonna have a few words with **Sandy**," he said, stressing her name.

Quickly, he got up, showered, and dressed in jeans an a t-shirt. Putting on his boots, Dom called for Mia to come into the room. "Mia!!! Get in here, I need you to do me a favor!" he yelled.

Mia came to the door holding a bowl on her hip, "What do you want Dom?"

"Call Sandy's office and ask her secretary what her address is. I'm sick and tired of the shit Letty's pullin' every night."

Mia just shook her head and walked away, "Sure whatever Dom," she called back.

*******************************************************************

Twenty minutes later, Dom was on his way to the therapist's house, which Mia had found out to be some big expensive apartment complex in another of Acapulco's rich neighborhoods. Dom drove the Escalade and the Onstar operator told him it would take him about thirty minutes to get there.

*******************************************************************

When he found the place, he drove into the gated community and parked in front of Sandra's building. The valet offered to take his car into the garage, "Don't take it too far, I won't be long," Dom told the guy handing him the keys. 

Dom went inside and took the elevator to the 14th floor, then turned to find Sandy's apartment, which was number 1405. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found the apartment, "Shit this place has too many hallways," he muttered. Then he knocked on the door loudly.

"Open up! It's Dom. Open the damn door!" he yelled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sandy yelled back opening the door. 

He pushed through the doorway before she had time to open it all the way, "Where the hell is she? I came to take her home."

"What the fuck are you talking about Dominic?"

Dom turned around and grabbed Sandy's shoulder, shaking her gently, "Where is she Sandra?! Where is Letty?"

"First of all, get the fuck off of me," she started, pulling away from him. Before she said anything else she turned and closed the door, then turned back to face Dom. "And second of all, I don't know where she is, she hasn't been here since Friday."

Dom snorted, "Yea…right cuz I'm supposed to believe that."

"I don't give a shit whether you believe it or not, I'm telling you she's not here."

"Well then where is she? Huh?!?! Huh?!?!"

"What makes you think you can fucking scream at me Dominic?"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

"Well this is my house and you gotta do as I say or get out!"

"I'm not leaving until I find Letty."

"You're really working my last nerve, get out!"

"No!" Dom said grabbing her shoulder. As a reflex, Sandy punched him.

"I told you not to fucking touch me! Now get the fuck out before I call security!"

Dom went outside, "This is not over!" he yelled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So where DID Letty go? LOL. I know and you don't! =p Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. But I gotta get at least six more reviews before I put up the next chapter so get all your friends to leave reviews! LOL. Thanx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. 

-Zuleyka


	18. True Lies

I can't believe I got so many reviews!!!!!! I'm so happy! I'm gonna cry, lol. I'm soooooo glad you guys like my story. Here goes the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dom flew back to the house after Sandy threw him out of her apartment. He was totally furious, "Where the hell did she go then?!?!?!" Frustration was something he had been feeling a lot those past two weeks, and he was about to go completely crazy.

He got back to the house in record time, about ten minutes. Quickly parking and locking the garage he ran back to the house. Suddenly he got he got an idea, to call her cell phone. _Why didn't I think of that before,_ he thought. Dom ran to the nearest phone and started to punch in the numbers. _5…3…0…6…1…9…1…9…8…8_

After what seemed like hours, the phone started to ring. Letty picked up on the first ring, "Hello?!" her voice seemed urgent.

"Letty where the hell are you?" Dom immediately yelled.

"Please Dom, don't yell at me," she said tiredly.

Dom's voice softened when he heard her tone and his rage turned to alarm, "Letty, baby, are you okay? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yea Dom I'm okay, I'll be home in a few," she said weakly. 

Dom nodded, then realized she couldn't see him so quickly said, "Okay."

Letty hung up the phone and Dom stayed listening to the dead air for awhile before hanging up as well. _What's wrong now?_ Dom thought worriedly.

*******************************************************************

Letty sat in her car gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white. She was tired and felt like she was going to throw up at any moment. _I shouldn't of left like that yesterday,_ she thought. _Well I guess it's time to face Dom…_

She got to the house ten minutes after she talked to Dom and went into the garage. The week before they had received a letter from Casey saying that he wanted to give them a gift. The next day six people came to the house, they were driving the Team's cars. 'Casey wanted these delivered to you,' was the only thing one of the men had said. 

So Letty got what she had been secretly longing for, her Nissan 240 SX, in mint condition too. It was exactly as she had left it, the only difference being that Casey had all the cars cleaned. 

Casey had Vince's car delivered too, with a note saying, "I thought you all would want to have this." Letty had cried a lot that night, and she didn't want the team to see her upset, so she decided to sleep at Sandy's house. 

*******************************************************************

Dom jumped up when he heard the front door open. He was there in a flash, and caught Letty very much by surprise. He noticed something off about her, like she was uncomfortable in her own home. _She's hiding something._

"Letty…you look pale, are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, must be the meds or somethin'…look, we need to talk," she said quietly.

Dom nodded and followed her upstairs to the small living room, _Damn why didn't she just pick the downstairs living room, this is taking too long._

Finally, they got to their destination, Letty sat down and Dom followed suit. He turned to look at her he was met with troubled eyes, eyes that were keeping something from him. _I wanna know what she's hiding. I wanna know why this is happening._

Dom was about to speak but Letty gestured for him to stop, "No Dom, I wanna talk first." He nodded in consent and let her continue.

"Okay, well as you know I haven't really been around much lately. And I know you guys think that I'm abandoning you. I'm sorry, I really am. It's just that…I don't know…lately I've felt like I need to get away you know?" Letty looked desperate for him to believe her.

Dom nodded for her to go on, "Ever since I was eight, you, Mia, and Vince, have been the constant in my life. Mia was the one I stole clothes from, you were and still are the one I love, and Vince…well Vince was the one I talked to when you fucked up. He was my big brother, the only person close to a brother I had ever had. When he died I felt like a piece of me died with him. I needed to go out, have fun, forget. If I would've done that with you guys, it wouldn't have been the same. Being with you…all of you…makes me remember. And right now I don't need that."

Letty didn't speak again after that, and Dom took it as a cue for him to say something. "Letty, I can't say I understand, because I know that me and Vince had a totally different relationship. But I can say that I feel your pain, he was my brother too, I loved him too, and even though this might sound odd, I went to him when I was having problems with you."

"I know Dom.." Letty said, but Dom wasn't finished.

"The only thing I wanna know is why you left so suddenly yesterday, who the person on the phone was, and why you didn't even call."

Letty looked like a deer in headlights, that was the last thing she was expecting at the moment. "Uhh, I went to Sandy's house. She umm…called with an umm…emergency."

"Where did you sleep?"

"At her house of course!" Letty said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh…okay. Well I have to go to work on my car, so I'll see you later. The guys are in the back," he got up and hurried out the door.

That was two lies in a row, now Dom had a reason to be suspicious. He didn't feel like fighting with her at the moment. He figured that she was just working out some of her problems. _If she needs help she'll come to us…or go to Sandy._

Dom was still bitter, first she steals his girlfriend, and then she punches him! He barely even touched her, and she just punched him. _Well whatever, she has a weak punch…it won't leave a mark._

He decided getting out of there was his best option, he was afraid of what he would do if she lied to him again. For the time being he was just going to let things flow, he didn't want to fight and push her farther away. _Sooner or later she'll come clean, I just have to give her time…at least I hope so._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aww poor Dom!!! You have no idea how much it hurts me to write this…I hate to see (or write) Dom hurting. But for the sake of the story, this is a necessary sacrifice. Don't worry, things will get better…at some point. *ducks* see I already **know** what's gonna happen, it's just a matter of time before you do, lol. BTW, if that's anyone phone number, be flattered I used it, lol. J/K Don't go calling it and getting me in trouble! LOL. I'll be back with more tomorrow! Thanx for all the reviews, I'm aiming for 100 by chapter 20. Pleeeease make my dreams come true…pretty please? I love you guys!

-Zuleyka


	19. Pool of Dreams

Sorry it took so long guys, here's the next one!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letty sat dumbfounded on the couch for a few minutes, _Damn I can't believe Dom actually believed that shit. I woulda been yellin' and screamin' at me if I were him. I wouldn't of believed one word. Well whatever, he believed me and that's what counts._

After thinking of reasons why Dom would believe her lies, and coming up empty, she decided to join the guys outside. Letty dropped off her jean jacket on the sofa in her room, then went down the stairs to the deck. She opened the French doors that led to the deck and walked to meet the team.

"Hey guys, how ya livin'?" she asked.

All of them smiled when they saw her come out, "Letty! You're here!" Mia squealed happily, and ran to hug her. "We didn't think you'd be home till…late," she said a little more quietly.

"Well I'm here so let's have some good  ol' drunk fun!" Letty said with a laugh.

Leon ran to where Letty was standing, he flung her over his shoulder and ran to the pool. "Leon put me down!!!! You hear me?! Put me down right this second!" Letty screamed.

"Sure Let," with that, Leon threw her into the pool. Letty fell in with a splash, and was spitting a string of curses at Leon as soon as she came back up.

"Leon you fucker! I'm gonna fuck you up! You better fucking run you pussy! Don't lemme get my hands on you 'cuz you won't have a dick to fuck with! Coño carajo! Estupido maricon. Te voy a cojer pendejo! You cocksucker!" 

Everyone was cracking up, when Letty got really mad she would start talking in Spanish. It was hilarious because her face got all red and her voice would be an octave higher. Them laughing would just get her even madder, and that would make them laugh harder. This would continue until they just couldn't laugh anymore, or until she started to chase them with something dangerous.

As was expected, Letty got even more furious. And while she was swimming to get out of the gigantic pool, she expanded her insults to them too. "What the fuck are you fuckholes laughin' at?! Shut the fuck up! It's not fucking funny! Don't make me fuck you up too!"

Letty finally made it out of the pool and grabbed the nearest thing she could find that would do some damage. The object happened to be a metal flashlight, and they all began to run. "Oh shit!" Brian yelled.

"Oh yea now you run you fuckers! You better run! That's what you get for fucking laughing!" Letty screamed after them. After a few seconds she decided it would be more fun if she just chased them, since she could run faster that all of them.

With the flashlight in her hand she ran after them, screaming at them in Spanish, then English, then an odd mix of the two. "Come back here! You know Imma catch you anyway! You might as well save some energy!"

She managed to get them to make a u-turn and was suddenly chasing them toward the pool. They were all looking to see where she was when suddenly, SPLASH! They all ended up falling into the pool.

When they all came back up from the fall, Letty was laughing her ass off and rolling on the ground. "That's what you pendejos get! Good for your stupid asses!" she said through tears. She suddenly felt herself being pulled into the pool, "Get the fuck off me Bri!" she yelled. 

Brian would budge, Letty tried to look for her flashlight, but found herself in the pool instead. "Fucker!"

They all started a water fight, and got some floaties to hit each other with. Soon they were all laughing and playing around, all thoughts of anger gone. Which was the way things usually ended in most of these situations.

*******************************************************************

While all the team was in the pool having fun, Dom was in the garage brooding. _I still can't believe she lied to me,_ he thought warily. Shaking his head he just got back to working on his car.

"Damn I missed working on cars," he said into the darkness.

He finished up what he was doing, then decided he couldn't really do much else, so went back into the house to take a nap. When he got to his room he saw that Letty's jacket was thrown on the sofa. Dom decided to hang it up, for some reason it bothered him that it was there. 

When Dom picked up the jacket a small piece of paper came out, and he bent down to pick it up. He stood up again, _Maybe I should open it…I mean she already lied to me, and I have a right to know what going on._

Dom unfolded the neat piece of paper and read it's contents:

"Hey baby,

          I miss you already! Last night was great. Meet me at Las Cha Chas at 7 tomorrow. I'll be waiting."

Dom suddenly went cold, "Oh my fucking god." He dropped everything he was holding and numbly walked to the bed. He sat down and curled into a ball, he started to sway back and forth. Hot tears rolled thickly down his cheeks, and he sat there crying, not really knowing how he was going to go on. Dom cried himself into a deep sleep, where he dreamt about all the good things that he had lost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow, I bet you guys really hate me now! But worry not! For things will get better. I PROMISE! And I ALWAYS keep my promises. Now I'm gonna give you guys a challenge, I'm going to be giving subtle clues on what's REALLY going on. I wanna see who's gonna pick up on them and who'll be able to figure out what's really up. You better not disappoint me! Thanks for all your reviews.

-Zuleyka


	20. No Paradise

OMG guys, I already got my 100 reviews!!!!!!!! I can't believe it. I think I'm gonna start crying. This is the first time I've ever done something like this and gotten good reviews. Thank you so much, I love you all. You have no idea how happy your reviews make me. Thank you soooooo soooooo much. I don't even know what else I can say, just thank you. A MILLION TIMES!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letty walked into her bedroom two hours later, still soaking wet. Thankfully, they had towels downstairs so she had gotten out of her drenched clothes and wrapped a warm towel around herself. 

When she got inside, the first thing she saw was Dom sleeping. He had a troubled expression, and looked as if he was dreaming very bad things. _I wonder what he's dreaming about?_ Letty thought sadly.

She walked further into the room, planning to get dry and go to sleep too. Letty noticed that her jacket was on the floor with a small piece of paper lying beside it. _I must have dropped it in my hurry,_ she thought picking up the jacket. She threw it on the sofa again and went to pick up the piece of paper, _Must be some old receipt or something,_ she thought dismissively. Letty went to the garbage can and threw it away, never giving it a second thought. 

Taking some time to dry off, she got into bed and snuggled into Dom, who instinctively put a protective arm around her. _I'd forgotten how good this feels,_ Letty thought for the second before she fell asleep. Unlike Dom, Letty dreamt of happy things, for she didn't know of any of the things that he knew.

*******************************************************************

Dom woke up with Letty's small body snuggled up beside him, _God this feels so good I love Letty so much. I never want to let her go._ Somewhere deep inside of him, a voice was telling him that she hurt him. At that moment he didn't care, he just wanted to savor it before it ended and the bitterness began. 

Letty woke up just a few minutes after Dom, and didn't want to leave either, so she just layed quietly. They were there for a long time, just enjoying the moment, neither knowing that the other was awake and both wishing they could say their feelings out loud.

*******************************************************************

Dominic didn't say anything to anybody about the note that he found. He was still trying to convince himself that it wasn't real. That he was just having a very bad dream and he would wake up soon, still in LA and still the King of the Streets.

Unfortunately for him, that didn't happen, and he was stuck in misery the whole night. Him and Letty had gotten up without many words, each of them preferring to go their own way. Dom made a sorry excuse to go out, saying that he needed to pick up some parts for his car. 

Jesse got really excited at the mention of "car parts" so he gave Dom a whole list of things that he wanted. Dom left soon after Jesse was finished giving him his order, it was still early so he would have time to pick it all up. _Damn I wish I woulda said something else,_ he thought warily. 

*******************************************************************

Before going to the car parts store, Dom decided to get something to eat. He spotted a small restaurant called "El Rincon De Paraiso" a few blocks down, so he decided to go there.

He parked in front of the place, and went inside, it was quaint and homely, but looked very sophisticated at the same time. Dom walked to the head waitress and asked for a table for one.

"Un momento," the waitress replied and went off to set his table.

Dom decided to sit down while he waited for the waitress, and just as he got comfortable he thought he heard a familiar voice. _It's probably some tourist,_ the thought, shaking it off.

"Well if it isn't Dominic Toretto!" the voice said from behind him. 

Dom turned around to see who was there, and was met with a shocking but pleasant surprise. "Priya! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Dom," she replied sarcastically. "I'm just around for awhile, what are you doing here?"

"I moved here a couple of months ago," Dom said.

"Oh I see, well would you like to join me? I don't really get to dine with handsome men much, so this would be a great chance," Priya said with a wink.

"Uh, ok, sure, I'm not here with anyone." Dom answered with a grin.

When the waitress came back, Priya apologized and told her to make it a table for two. The waitress just nodded for them to follow her, and took them to their table. Priya obviously knew what she wanted, because she didn't even look at her menu.

"I'll have the escaveche de camarones with rice and red wine," she said expertly.

Dom was a little unsettled, but decided to ask her about it later, "I'll have the same," he said.

When the waitress left Priya started their conversation, "So what have I missed Dommy? How has your life been without little old moi?" she asked sweetly.

He laughed at her use of his "nickname," he hated it, but he just let her call him that to amuse her. "I'm with Letty now, and life has been okay, lots of ups and down, you know same old shit."

Priya inwardly scowled, _I will never understand what he sees in that tramp,_ she thought. Outwardly, she put on a big smile, "Oh, so you're with Letty? I was secretly hoping you were still available!" she laughed. "So how's the gang? Anyone new?" Priya quickly changed the subject. 

Dominic didn't understand why she would ask about someone "new" in the gang, but figured it was just because so many people tried to get with the team while she was around. "Umm, well the team's fine."

"Come on Dommy! Now I know "fine" is not all the news for the past seven years! Tell me more, how's Vince? And Mia?"

"Mia is good, she has a boyfriend named Brian. We got two other family members too, Jesse and Leon. Vince……Vince died in an accident about two and a half months ago." Dom said uneasily.

Priya once again put on a fake visage, "Oh god Dommy I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of butt in to your personal life. Jeez I'm so stupid," she said with fake pityfulness.

Dom took the bait, "Oh no Pri, it's okay, and it's not your fault! Don't worry about it."

She batted her eyelashes, "Thanks Dommy, you were always so sweet. So tell me about you and Leticia." Obviously, Priya had had a lot of practice because Dom was just eating it all up, believing blindly in her interest.

"Letty and I are okay I guess, Vince's death has kinda put a strain on our relationship. It's just been hard the past few months you know?"

Priya put her hand on his thigh and looked into his eyes, "I know Dommy, I'm sorry to hear that you and Letty are having a hard time." _No I'm not._ "So let's talk about something happier, what brings you around here?"

"I just needed some time to myself, so I decided to drive around and found myself here."

"I see, well here comes our food, I can't wait to eat, I'm starving!"

The waitress came back with their meals and set them on the table. They ate quietly, saying a few words here and there. Never relaying too much, just enough to keep the conversation going.

After they finished eating, they decided to talk some more, mostly about their pasts and what they had been doing. Then Priya said, "Hey it's getting late wanna just go to my place?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know I know…you hate me. Sorry! But I had to do this, just wait and see what happens before you kill me! I wuv you! LOL. BTW Priya is pronounced PREE-AH for anyone who was curious. =)

-Zuleyka__


	21. Flash Back to the Present

Hey, I just wanted to say that you don't have to be sorry for hating one or more of my characters (i.e. Priya/Sandy). I love it when people hate someone so much they have to read more about them! LOL. Cuz I know all of you wanna know what's up with them. But seriously, some characters are made for you to hate them! LOL, so if you don't like someone, tell me! I love it when people tell me who they like and who they don't like. That having been said…on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Dom left, Letty and the rest of the team stayed at the house doing nothing, as they always did. It was starting to get really boring, and they all felt like they were cut off from civilization.

"Let's go out!" Mia said suddenly about an hour after Dom left.

"But what about Dom?" Jesse asked.

"Oh I don't think he'll be back anytime soon, why don't we just go and leave a note or something?" Mia pleaded.

"Yea man, we're always cooped up in here with no contact with other people. I need people Jess! I need people!" Leon said laughing.

"Okay okay, let's go before we change our minds," Brian reasoned.

"Wait, where are we going?" Letty asked.

"Ooh I heard this nightclub named Las Cha Chas was supposed to be hot! Let's go there!" Mia exclaimed.

"Yeah, Sandy told me about it. She said it was good," Letty replied.

"Well what are we still here for? I wanna go **out**," Leon said sounding desperate.

They were all pretty much well dressed, all they needed to do was freshen up and leave. They would take two cars, as was custom, so if someone wanted to come back early they would be able to. 

"Me and Letty are gonna go upstairs and freshen up, you guys can go to the cars and wait for us there," Mia said excitedly. 

"I'm gonna stay here just in case I need to drag you two down," Brian joked.

"Ha ha very funny," Letty said as she followed Mia to her room.

*******************************************************************

It took Mia and Letty 45 minutes to finish getting ready, and when they walked into the foyer they had already changed outfits about 10 times each. "Damn it was about time!" Brian said exasperated as soon as they descended from the last stair. 

"Shut up Bri, we just didn't wanna look like bums, well Mia didn't, I had to go along to get her off my back," Letty said with a laugh.

"Can you guys hurry up?!" Mia yelled from the front door.

Brian and Letty looked at her like she was crazy, "Brian tell me she didn't just tell **us** to hurry up," Letty said ironically.

He shook his head and followed Mia out the door, with Letty a few steps behind him. When they got outside Jesse and Leon were already in the front waiting for them. "Damnit do you guys know what a cl-o-ck is?" Jesse said slowly.

"Shut the fuck up Jesse," Mia said smiling.

Mia, Letty, and Brian got into the cars, after everyone was safely secure and all the doors were closed Jesse and Leon drove off. "Letty do you know where this place is? Cuz I heard about it, but I have no idea where it is," Mia said looking into the mirror.

"Yea I know where it is, it's about twenty minutes away from here." Letty replied, looking out the car window.

*******************************************************************

It took Dom a little while to process what Priya was asking him. _She asked you to go home with her you idiot,_ he thought. "Uhh, I don't know, I really should get home," Dom said looking at his watch, "it's getting really late."

"Oh come on Dommy! Where do you live?"

"In a gated community called Las Primaveras about three hours from here."

"See? Now how are you gonna drive for three hours? Why don't you come to my house and call them or something. Tell them you're staying with me, I'm sure Letty won't mind," Priya said with a small pout.

Dom still hesitated, he didn't want to do something he would regret, "I don't know Pri. I've been having some problems with Letty and—"

"Nonsense! I'm sure Letty will understand. Just tell her you need time to yourself. Being with them all day and all night everyday has got to be tiring!"

Dom smiled, she was right. It had been ages since he had any contact with outside people. "Okay okay, you got me. Let's go."

Priya squealed with delight, "Yay! You're such a doll Dommy! And plus, it's been so long since we talked, we have so much to catch up with!"

"So where do you live?"

"About ten minutes from here in a complex called El Paraiso del Sol," Priya answered.

"Oh, okay, let's go then."

Priya got into her Lexus, and Dom got into his RX-7, she started driving and motioned for Dom to follow her. He did as she told him to and soon they were on their way to Priya's apartment.

"I've got him now," Priya said and laughed wickedly. She turned on her radio to a hip hop station, and ironically "The Boy is Mine" by Monica and Brandy was on. "Sorry Let, but you fucked up, and soon Dom will be mine once again. You will never get him back if I have anything to do with it. You will never take him from me again. Not this time."

Priya was suddenly filled with rage, the memories suddenly flooding back to her. Things that she vowed to forget, and things that she later promised herself she would get revenge for. Now this was her chance, all she had to do was play her cards right and she would have Dom right where she wanted him.

*******************************************************************

~**Flashback-7 years before**~

Priya walked into Dom's garage expecting to see him working on his car, as he always was. When she found him, he was not alone, he was with HER. _Stupid bitch, what the hell does she want now? Ever since Dom got out she's been on his dick, she needs to back the fuck off._

She cleared her throat to get their attention, and when they turned around she gave Dom her brightest smile. "Hi Dommy! I've missed you so much. I've been wanting to see you all day!" she squealed.

As soon as he saw her, Dom went to where she stood and hugged her tightly. "Hey Pri, I was just finishing up stuff here, you didn't have to come," he said.

Priya gave Letty a nasty glare from behind Dom's back, and mouthed the words "Back off." When she felt Dom let her go, she pasted her bright smile on her face once again. "Yes I did Dommy! I wouldn't want you here all alone," she said sweetly when he looked at her again.

All the while Letty was a little farther back standing with pursed lips, and looking pissed as hell. _I never liked that whore,_ she thought. 

"But honey I'm not alone, Letty's here," Dom responded, totally missing her point.

For a split second Priya's faced looked like she had tasted something sour, but Dom didn't catch her look of disgust. With a forced smile Priya said, "Oh…I see."

"Well hi to you too," Letty said sarcastically from behind Dom.

"Oh, hi Betty…I mean Letty, sorry I've never been good with names," Priya said with fake innocence.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get some stuff from the office and then we can be off," Dom said walking into the small office.

After Dominic disappeared from view Priya walked up to Letty, "You stay away from him little girl. **My** Dominic is **way** out of your league."

Letty snorted, "You better watch your back **Barbie** I'm not one of your bitches. So don't you think for one second you can talk to me like that."

"I can talk to you however I want, you little twit," Priya retorted.

Rage took over Letty, and she just reached out and slapped Priya as hard as she could, "Hasn't your mother taught you not to play with fire? Cuz believe me, if you fuck with me, you're gonna get burned bitch."

Having said that Letty stormed out of the garage, got into her car and drove off, leaving only the smell of burnt rubber behind her. "Stupid whore, I will never understand what Dom sees in her. I swear if Dom didn't mean so much to me I would beat her into a bloody pulp!" Letty yelled into nothingness. 

~**End Flashback**~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OOOOOh now I KNOW you guys liked that one! LOL. *beat her up beat her up beat her up!* Oh wait, only I have the power to do that! LOL. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me awhile to get it finished, but I finally did. I got everything set up for the next chapter, so be ready! As always, thank you for being so damn supportive! I love you!

-Zuleyka


	22. Dancing Kisses

Okay, so I wanted to live for longer so I decided to put up the last chapter about Letty slapping Priya. Personally, I LOVED IT! I loved writing it, and playing it out in my head, lol. And I was so proud of that last line! I made it up all by myself! Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the club it was completely packed, thankfully, the bouncer decided to let them in because he had an obvious crush on Mia. The music pounded in their ears and the mass of bodies almost crushed them into a wall. The mass of bodies turned out to be a big group of people going out, and when they walked deeper into the club there was more space to breathe. 

"Wow this place is great!" Mia said when they finally got a table.

"Yea it is…anyone want anything to drink?" Letty said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong Let? You sound down in the dumps," Jesse asked, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong Jess. I'm just gonna get us something to drink okay? What do you guys want?" Letty asked, with no trace of malice in her voice.

"Aight then, get me a Corona," Jesse answered.

"Umm, I'll have a virgin Piña Colada," Mia followed.

Letty turned to Leon and Brian, but she only saw Brian, "Where'd Leon go?."

Brian just shrugged his shoulders, "He probably went off with some chick. Bring me back a Screwdriver."

"Okay so Corona, Colada, and Screw, got it," Letty said pointing to each one of them as she said their drink.

*******************************************************************

Priya turned out to be right, they got to her apartment exactly ten minutes after they set off. She met him by his car when he got out, "See I told you it wouldn't be a long ride."

"Never doubted ya Pri," Dom replied with a grin.

"Okay so let's go inside Dommy, these Mexico nights get really cold!"

"Sure," Dom replied following her into the building.

They took the elevator to the 8th floor and walked to apartment number 825. When Dom walked inside he was met with a richly furnished apartment that smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. _Same as always,_ he thought.

"Sit Dommy, don't just stand there. I'll be right back, lemme just put on something a little more comfortable. If you want anything, the kitchen's that way, help yourself." Priya pointed to the doorway to the left, and went straight ahead to her room.

*******************************************************************

Letty walked to the bar after everyone gave her their order, and on the way there she saw Leon talking to some girl. _Well that was expected,_ she thought. _She's not that bad looking anyway, I'm glad Leon found someone, even if it's just for tonight._

"Bartender! Damme una Corona, una Piña Colada, un Screwdriver, y una Pepsi por favor."

The bartender came back with all her drinks, Letty paid him and made her way back to the table that the rest of them were at. "The service is great here! The bartender got me my drinks in no time," Letty said setting the drinks down on the small table. "Where's Mia and Brian?"

"Over there," Jesse said pointing in the opposite direction.

Letty looked to where Jesse was pointing and saw Mia and Brian dancing the night away. "Ya wanna dance Jess?" 

"Uhh, sure."

They all danced for a few minutes then went back to the table to rest, "Wow this club is banging. I love the music," Letty said sitting on the nearest chair.

"Yea it's good, but I'm so thirsty," Mia started sipping her Piña Colada just as Leon approached their table with a woman on his arm. She was slim, with light skin, dark hair and eyes, and looked Asian. Everyone turned to look at the new stranger when they got there.

"Leon are you gonna introduce us?" Brian asked.

"Oh..uhh..yea, this is Jennifer, Jen this is Letty, Jesse, Mia, and Brian," Leon said pointing at each of them.

"Nice to meet you Jennifer," Mia said with a warm smile.

"Hey haven't I seen you before?" Letty asked curiously eyeing her.

"I think so, you went to Dr. DelCastillo's office a few weeks ago right?" Jennifer answered.

"Oh yea! I knew I had seen you before somewhere. Well sit down, have a drink."

*******************************************************************

Dom wasn't very hungry or thirsty, he had eaten plenty at the restaurant, so he decided to sit down. _What the hell am I doing here? I'm supposed to be at home, with Letty, trying to work this shit out…but I know I can't. I can't even look at her in the eye._

About five minutes later Priya came back out, and she was barely wearing much, just a black satin nightie, which hung loosely on her body. "Sorry that took so long Dommy, I was trying to take that damn mascara off," she lied.

Dom turned around and his mouth unconsciously formed a small "O." "It's uhh, it's okay Pri, no problem." 

"So do you want anything to drink?" she asked him walking over to the bar, "I have everything you can imagine."

"I guess I'll just have a Corona," Dom said uncertainly.

Priya went to get the Corona and talked to him from the kitchen. "Make yourself more comfortable Dommy, mi apartamento es tu apartamento," she said with a tinkling laugh.

"No that's okay," Dom answered.

She came back two minutes later with a Corona in one hand, and a glass of white wine in the other. Priya plopped herself down on the couch, dangerously close to Dominic, and he inched away uncomfortably.

Priya laughed again, "Oh Dommy what are you doing?! I don't bite!" she said slapping him playfully. _This might be harder than I thought…no matter, I always get what I want. And at this moment, I want Dominic._ She closed off the distance between their bodies and whispered, "So we're gonna talk right Dommy? I've been waiting to see you again for a long time." Before Dom knew what was happening, her lips were on his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't hit me! I do everything for a reason, and believe me, after you read the next chapter you will love me! LOL. I'll try to put the next one up soon, see ya! And thanx again for all the reviews!

-Zuleyka


	23. Meetings at the Bar

I promised you this, and now I'm giving it to you, enjoy it! LOL. I hope you all like this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dom jumped back so fast anyone who saw him would've thought that her touch burned him. "What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled.

"Oh my God Dommy I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, I guess…I don't know, oh God I'm so stupid!" Priya said putting her face in her hands and pretending that she was going to cry.

This time, Dom wasn't so easy to sway, "It's okay Priya, I just…I really need to go now."

"No you don't have to go Dommy," Priya insisted.

"Yea Pri, I do. I'll see you around. Here's my number, call me if you ever wanna come over or something. I'm sure Mia will want to see you again," he said putting a piece of paper on one of her end tables. Dom got his jacket and walked out of Priya's apartment as fast as he could. _I need to get back home,_ was the only thing he thought.

As soon as Dom shut the door Priya let down her façade and she was **not** happy. "Damn it!" she yelled, "Okay Priya just calm down, this is not the end of the world. It just means I'll have to work harder." _I've always loved a challenge,_ she thought with a smirk.

*******************************************************************

"So Jennifer are you from around here?" Jesse asked, trying to make conversation.

"Call me Jen, and I'm originally from New Jersey, I moved down here about 3 years ago and been here ever since."

"Cool, you want a drink?" Letty asked.

"Sure, just a Sprite please."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Letty walked away, leaving them to talk to Jennifer about her life and such. "Where are you guys from? Sandy told me she knew Letty from New Jersey, but I don't think she knew all of you," Jennifer asked.

The team hesitated for a second before Brian decided to respond, "We're from LA, we moved here like two and half months ago."

Jennifer sensed that she wasn't going to get much more than that, so she decided to ask about their childhoods, "So did you guys all grow up in LA?"

"I grew up in Arizona, I moved to LA about 3 years ago," Brian volunteered.

"The rest of us are all LA natives," Mia said after Brian was finished.

"Where's that guy Letty was with at the office?" Jennifer continued.

"Who Dom? He didn't come with us," Mia answered, then suddenly remembered something, "Oh my God did you guys leave a note?!"

"Uhh…no," they all answered.

"Damn! I'm sorry Jen, I'll be right back, I gotta go call Dom and tell him to come here. He must be worried." Mia hurried off toward the small "quiet" lounge at the other side of the club, leaving the guys with Jen.

*******************************************************************

"Hey girl! What cha doin' at that bar all by your lonesome?" a voice came from behind.

Letty turned around and found herself face to face with Sandy, who she hadn't seen in a few days. "Hey Cheerio! I've missed you! How ya been?" Letty asked hugging her tightly.

"How many times I gotta tell you to stop callin' me that?" Sandy replied.

Letty just laughed it off, "What are you doin' here? Where's Giovanni?"

"I just wanted to have some fun, Giovanni's around somewhere, he said he'd be here in a minute."

"Cool, hey your assistant is here."

"Who Jen?"

"Yea, her and Leon really hit it off!"

"Thank god, she needed to get a new man, considering that her ex, Joel never left her alone."

"Well I gotta get back, they might wonder where I am, when Giovanni comes back you guys can join us, we're on the other side at one of the tables, you won't miss us," Letty said walking away.

"See ya later girl!" Sandy yelled behind her.

*******************************************************************

Dom got into his car and drove away as quickly as he could. _Fuck! How could I be so damn stupid! _He got back to the house in one hour, mostly because he was doing 120 on the highway. Thankfully, there were no cops around. _Another reason I love Mexico,_ Dom thought.

When he went inside he met an empty house, _Where did they all go?_ Then he heard the phone ringing and went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dom it's Mia."

"Mia where are you?"

"We decided to go to a club, I told the guys to leave you a damn note but they can't do shit, come it's not too late."

"Okay give me directions, is Letty with you?" 

"Yea she is…okay here's the address, 1050 Calle Fiesta, the club is called Las Cha Chas."

Dom froze when she mentioned the name of the club, "Dom you still there?"

"Uh yea," he said after awhile, "Hey is Letty around? I need to talk to her."

"No uhh, she went to get drinks."

"Oh…okay," he replied after awhile. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay honey, I'll see ya later Dom."

As soon as Mia hung up Dom was out the door, if Letty was there meeting someone, he wanted to catch her in the act. By the time Mia got back to the table, Dom was parking in front of the club, he had gotten there in less than five minutes.

Luckily, the bouncer let him in, because he looked "important," but then again, Dom always made sure to carry himself that way. It assured him a spot wherever he wanted it, whenever he wanted it. "Thanks bro," he said to the bouncer. 

"No problem."

Dom immediately went to the bar to look for Letty, should she still be there. When he got there the only person he saw was Sandy. Dom decided to approach her, he needed to apologize for what happened the day before at her apartment. She wasn't facing him so he tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around, and her smile turned into a deep look of dislike, "What do you want?"

"Look I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was way out of line."

Sandy frowned, and looked as if his apology was rolling around in her head, after a few seconds she smiled again. "Apology accepted."

Dom smiled too, "Okay good, do you by any chance know where Letty is?"

"Uhh yea, she was just here a few minutes ago, she went back to her table, on the other side, she said you can't miss them."

"I'll see you later than," Dom replied walking in the direction Sandy had pointed at.

"Bye."

"Hey gorgeous."

Sandy turned around to see who it was, "Hey baby."

"You want a drink?" he asked.

"No got one, Letty invited us to join her and her friends, they're at a table over there. Is that okay?" Sandy asked.

"Sure, lemme just get a Corona and we can go."

*******************************************************************

"Hey look there comes Dom," Leon said suddenly. They all turned to the approaching figure.

Dom smiled when he saw Letty sitting between Mia and Jesse, he was glad she was with them and not someone else. "Hey guys," he said to all of them, but only looking at Letty.

"Hey Dom," she said. "You wanna sit?"

Dom went over to Letty, picked her up and sat her down on his lap, "Sure," he said with a grin. "Who's that?" he whispered into Letty's ear, pointing at Jennifer.

"Oh that's just Jen, Jennifer, this is Dominic. Dominic, Jennifer," Letty replied.

"Nice to meet you Dominic," Jennifer replied.

"Call me Dom," he said, reaching over to shake her hand.

A few minutes after Dom got there Sandy arrived with her boyfriend, they all greeted Sandy and looked at the man curiously. After an awkward silence, Sandy got the picture and decided to introduce them.

"Everyone, this is Giovanni, Giovanni, this is everyone."

"Hi I'm Leon."

"I'm Jesse."

"You know me, but I'm Letty."

"I'm Dominic, but my friends call me Dom." 

"I'm Mia, and this is Brian."

"Hello everyone," Giovanni said after everyone introduced themselves.

They all danced and talked for a while, and then decided to take a break and get more drinks. "I'll go get 'em," Letty said. "Same thing for everyone right?" They all nodded so she went to get their drinks.

Letty was at the bar getting the drinks when she heard someone talking to her from behind, "Wow long time no see, I would've thought trash like you would be taking care of her four kids by now," the woman said snidely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let me at 'er! Let me at 'er! LOL. So who is it? I'm sure you can guess…or maybe not. Thanx for the reviews once again, I love you all! Be back with more tomorrow.

-Zuleyka


	24. Punching Love

Omg I am soooooooooooo sorry I took so long! You guys are officially allowed to smack me or something. I haven't been home for like the past 3 days and I couldn't write. Since I made you guys wait so long I'll be nice and give you a treat. *wink* *wink*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letty turned around ready for a fight, her fists clenched and her legs spread. She wasn't one of those girly girls who pulled hair, screamed, and scratched. This bitch was going to get it, and she was going to get it good. No one talked to Leticia Rodriguez like that, and this woman was no exception. 

When Letty saw who the woman was she froze, _Holy shit in Dominic's ass,_ she thought. She decided to hold her physical blows for now, she chose to insult her instead. "And I woulda thought you'd be dead from some disease by now but hey, we don't always get what we want." _Bitch doesn't know who she's fuckin' with._

Priya was a little taken by her comment, but recovered soon enough. "But see Leticia that's where you've got it all wrong. I **always** what I want. And I mean **always**."

Letty regarded her seriously for a moment, then burst out laughing. She doubled over and was laughing so hard that tears started streaming down her cheeks. She finally found some composure and straightened up again. "Wow Priya, I always knew you wanted to kill me, but I never thought you would try to make me laugh to death," she replied, through stifled laughs.

*******************************************************************

The others heard the commotion going on at the bar, and wondered if Letty was okay. She had already been there for a long time, and now there was some kind of fight going on. "Maybe we should go check on Letty," Mia said.

"Yea," was all Dom said, and before they knew it, he was walking in that direction. The team followed suit, and soon they were all at the bar. Dominic looked like he'd seen a ghost when he saw what all the commotion was about. Letty was talking to…Priya! The woman that had kissed him not even four hours before, the woman that Letty had hated since she had met her. "Pri-Priya, what the hell are you doing here?" he stuttered. 

Priya turned around when she heard Dom's voice, "Oh hey Dommy! I dunno, I was really bored so I decided to come to a club with one of my girlfriends." Her tone immediately changed from conniving to sweet. "And then I tried saying hi to Leticia here but she totally went on the defensive," she continued, her voice saccharine.

Letty almost vomited from disgust, _Who the hell does this skank think she is?_ She couldn't believe how Priya was acting, all up on Dominic's dick like that. "What the hell are you talking about bitch, **you're** the one who started shit with **me**." 

This was her chance and Priya knew it, "See Dommy? Look at how's she's talking to me!"

That was the last straw, and Letty launched at Priya, punching her in the face. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You're just like I remembered you, a fake ass conniving **whore**." She punched Priya again, and her lip started to bleed. Letty was about to throw another punch when she was pulled off of Priya by Dominic.

"Letty! What the hell are you doing?! Are you fucking crazy?" Dom yelled. 

At this point Letty was ready to kill someone, namely Priya, even better, Priya AND Dom. She couldn't believe he was actually eating up all of that bitch's shit. "What the fuck Dom?! You're actually believing her bullshit? I can't believe this shit!" she yelled. Letty wriggled out of Dom's grasp and stalked away, pushing past her shocked friends, who hadn't said a word the whole time. "Get the fuck outta my way," she snapped at a guy before pushing him aside. 

Dom yelled after her, "Letty get the fuck back here! Letty! **LETTY**!!!!!!!!!" She didn't come back, so he decided to go after her. Dom was about to leave when he felt a hand on his arm, it was Priya.

"Let her go, don't sweat it, you know she's always hated me."

"Priya everything isn't always about you!" Dom snapped at her, and then went off to find Letty.

*******************************************************************

Letty went back to their table to get her stuff so she could leave. "If Dom prefers that slut over me than fine! But I'm getting the fuck outta here," she muttered. She put on her jacket and walked out of the club, rushing past everyone and not bothering to say excuse me. 

When she got to Leon's car she realized that she didn't have his keys, "So how are you gonna get anywhere without keys?" someone said from behind her. 

"Why aren't you with your newest play thing?" Letty asked turning around. 

Dom looked hurt, "Don't even start with that Letty."

"What the hell am I suppose to say Dominic? That bitch starts shit with me and you take her side without even listening to the whole story!"

"Then what is the whole story Letty?"

"Dominic the whole story started seven years ago! But you were so damn seduced that you couldn't see what a snake she really was!"

"Let, Pri always tried to be your friend but you always treated her like an enemy!"

"That was in front of your face! She's always hated me too! When you weren't around she was the one who treated me like crap. But I never said anything because…because…"

"Why Letty? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I loved you! Because I knew you were happy with her and I loved you too much to ruin that!" Letty yelled, tears starting to stream down her face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Ducks to avoid more flying objects* Damn I could actually start a collection. I wonder who can throw the most creative thing at me, LOL. That sounded weird. But anyway, I'm sorry to leave you guys there, but hey, it's a great place to stop. I know it gets your minds going! You know I love all of you, and thank you for all your great reviews! More to come soon…

-Zuleyka

PS. Guys the sexy letty scene will come soon. I PROMISE! =)


	25. Crying Revenge

Okay, this time I kept my promise and I'm updating right the next day! So here you go…=)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dom found himself dumbfounded by her revelation. He didn't know what to say, one side of him wanted to hug her and tell her he believed her, and the other side was unsure about her true intentions. _What about that note? Suddenly she loves me again? I don't think so, wait…she said **loved** not love._

He stayed quiet and that made Letty cry harder, she had just told him one of her deepest secrets and he was just standing there staring at her. _He must still love her then…he's not even saying anything. _Letty stood there crying her heart out, wanting to rip something apart, but at the same time yearning for Dominic to hold her, to tell her he still loved her and that he would always love her.

Dominic stayed rooted to the spot, debating about what to do, finally he made up his mind. "Do you still love me?" he whispered, as if he were talking to a little bird and if he said it any louder the bird would fly away.

Letty looked at him like he was crazy, "Dominic, of course I love you, I love you more than anything else in the whole world. I love you more than life itself, and I never have, and never will, stop loving you.

That was all that Dom needed, he wrapped Letty in his arms and kissed her deeply for a long time. When he broke the kiss he still held her tightly against his own body. "I love you too baby, I'm so sorry about how I've been acting," he whispered hoarsely. Letty nodded into his shoulder, and her tears ceased after a few minutes.

Slowly putting all her weight on one of his arms, Dom reached out and opened the door to Leon's car. "Let's sit in here for a little bit," he said. She nodded, with her head still buried into his shoulder. Dom carefully got into the car and put her on his lap, then he closed the door. Letty laid her head on his chest and started tracing funny shapes on his shirt.

While they were in the car they both thought about the things that had been bothering them that night. _I'll forget about that stupid note, maybe it was for Sandy or something. It doesn't matter, I don't wanna ruin this, I **can't** ruin this._ Dom felt Letty's breath get to a slow steady pace, and realized that she had fallen asleep. He drifted off to sleep soon after that, and they laid there, holding each other, for the first time in weeks.

*******************************************************************

"Oh my god, Mia? Is that you?!" Priya said when Dom had gone.

"Who the hell are you?" Mia said in a hostile tone.

Priya put on her "hurt" face, "I can't believe you don't remember, I'm so hurt. It's me Mia, Priya. How do you not remember?"

Mia looked like she was deep in thought for a while, then realization showed in her face. "Ohh! Priya! I remember you! My brother dumped you for Letty seven years ago!" she said with mock innocence.

The comment was obviously said to hurt Priya, but she decided two could play that game, then realized that she couldn't find anything to say to that. She got royally pissed and the only thing she said was, "Nice to see you again too," and walked away.

"Meeeeoooow, talk about feisty Mia," Jesse said with a grin.

"That bitch deserved it. She acted like my best friend when she was Dom's girlfriend, but when Dom dumped her she moved away. Then I found out that she had been spreading rumors about me all along. Trifling whore, I had been waiting for my chance to beat her ass. Too bad Letty beat me to it."

The others laughed at Mia's rants, but it was Sandy who spoke, "Girl, I woulda done the same thing. That skank doesn't know who she's fuckin' with."

"Ooh it looks like our little **friend** Priya has a friend of her own," Brian said pointing in the direction Priya had gone.

"I don't think they'll start anything, there's two of them and six of us," Jennifer pointed out.

"Let's just go back to the table," Leon suggested.

*******************************************************************

"Do you think we should check if they're okay?" Giovanni asked a little while later, talking about Dom and Letty.

"It's better if we just leave them alone, believe me, I've made the mistake of trying to help before," Mia said with a laugh.

The others agreed and they decided to just enjoy the night as best as they could after the "incident." The team told stories about their life before, Mia told stories about her childhood with Dom, Letty, and Vince, and the others told stories about their own childhoods. When they got tired of talking they went to dance again, what was the point of going to a club if all you were gonna do was chat?

*******************************************************************

Dom woke up and looked at the digital clock on the dashboard, _Damn it's already 3 AM._ Letty was still sleeping in his arms, and secretly he wished that he could freeze that moment and be there forever. He watched her for a little while before he felt her stir, "Did ya sleep well Let?"

Letty stretched a little and yawned, "Yea, you're a very comfortable pillow," she said playfully poking at his chest.

He laughed, something he hadn't done in a long time, it felt good. "You wanna go back inside?"

"No I wanna go home, I'm tired."

"Okay I'll call Leon and tell him I'm taking his car, he can ride in Jesse's car."

"Okay."

*******************************************************************

Priya had been seething the whole night, she couldn't believe that stupid twit had said those things. And she was angry that she couldn't figure out what to say back. _Fuck! I hate her! I hate both of them! Arrrrrrggghh!_

"You okay?" her friend, Julie, asked when she got back to the table.

"I'm fine," Priya snapped.

"Girl don't catch that tone with me, I'm not the one you're pissed at so check yaself," Julie said.

"God damn them! They made me look like a damn fool! **Fuck**!!!!!! But they think they can get the best of me, and they got another thing coming."

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"Get revenge," Priya replied simply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for all your reviews. The chapter will be longer, but I can't write long chapters during the week cuz I have school (yea I know it sucks). You don't know how much I would love to just quit and write all day for you guys, but that's just impossible, so you gotta deal with the shortness for now. Thank you again, I love you all! And I really appreciate all the great comments you guys make.

-Zuleyka


	26. Through the Door

I'm back again with more…LOL. I feel like this is a soap or something, but hey, as long as you're reading, I'm writing. Well…let the show begin…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got back to the house Dom and Letty decided to just go to bed, it was already about four in the morning. They changed quickly and got into bed, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

A few hours later everyone walked into the house. All of them were a little drunk, except Mia, who decided not to drink after their last "incident." Sandy, Jennifer, and Giovanni were going to spend the night, or rather morning, because they were too drunk to get home and the team's house was closer. "Umm, do ya'll think you can get up the stairs?" Mia asked when they all finally got inside. 

"I guess so, I mean we're not that drunk," Brian said.

"Okay, if you have to puke, everyone has a bathroom in their own room, so **use** it. I don't wanna see **any** kind of mess on my cream carpets. Does everyone understand me?" she continued. Everyone nodded, and they started their "journey" up the stairs. After they were all settled into their respective rooms, it was no time before they were asleep. 

*******************************************************************

Priya was alone in her apartment the next afternoon, talking to someone on the phone. "Hello, yes, I've been waiting for your call."

"No I don't know yet, as I told you before, it'll be some time, but it'll happen." Pause.

"Maybe in a few weeks, probably two, yes." Pause.

"You know what you have to do right?" Pause.

"Good, I'll give you another call when the time comes, be ready, it could happen at any moment." Pause.

"You have to understand how important this is okay? This **needs** to come out perfect." Pause.

"Yes." Pause.

"Okay, I have to go now, bye."

With that she hung up the phone, her plans unraveling in her head, she was ready for anything this time.

*******************************************************************

~**Flashback**~

Letty walked into the house, and the first thing she heard was screaming, it was Mia. _Oh great what did the guys do now?_

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to clean those damn floors?" Mia yelled from the other room. 

"Hey I'm sorry Mi, it was an accident, we—" Vince tried, but he was cut off.

"Don't 'I'm sorry' me! You know what? **You** are going to clean up this floor, and when I get back here, I want to be able to **eat** off it. Do you understand? All of you are going to clean until I can see my reflection in these damn floors!" she continued.

"Okay Mia, we'll clean," Jesse relented.

"Good!! I'll be back down here in two hours to make dinner," Mia said, and walked out to go upstairs. She met Letty at the front door. "Hey Let," she said sounding a little tired.

"I see these guys have aggravated the Clean Queen once again. What the hell did they do now?"

"Uhh! They came in the house with this oily piece of crap and got oil and dirt **all** over my white floor. The floor that I just cleaned this morning. Uhhhh! Oh my god I'm so mad right now, I have to go lay down."

"Don't sweat it so much Mi, that'll teach them not to do it again. At least you got **them** to clean it up."

"Yea I guess."

"So…where's Dom?"

Mia brightened, "Oh he's with Pri, they're going out for their four month anniversary. Isn't it sweet?"

"Yea, very sweet," Letty said, get voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ignoring her comment, Mia went upstairs to lay down and take a nap. Letty decided to go see how the guys were doing. _Maybe seeing their misery will make me feel better,_ she thought. _Yea…right._ _I wish Dom would see what witch Priya is. I hate that woman. She is exactly what Dom **doesn't** need._

"Hey Let, have you come to witness our torture?" Leon said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Yep," Letty replied with a big grin. 

"Well you should at least help us," Vince grumbled.

"Hell no, I ain't getting on my hands and knees for something I didn't do. And anyways this is a white shirt, and if I got it wet you'd be able to see everything and you guys are all perverts!" Letty laughed.

"You'd do it if Dom was here," Jesse snickered. 

"Shut the fuck up Jesse. That's not even funny, and no, I still wouldn't do it, even if Dom **were** here." _Yes you would,_ Letty thought.

"Even if I were here what?" Dom said out of nowhere.

Letty jumped like fifty feet, "Jesus Dom you scare the shit outta me. You should like whistle or something when you walk. Damn, one day you're gonna give me a heart attack," she said clutching her chest.

Dom laughed, "Sorry Let, I didn't mean to almost kill you, you know I love you too much to do that!" he said playfully.

She felt a pang in her heart, "I wish you really meant that," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dom said, not hearing what she said clearly.

"Uhh, nothing. I have to go upstairs to do my homework," Letty said quickly, and left the kitchen.

"Wassup with her?" Dom said, watching her retreating form.

The guys just shook their heads, Dom could be so oblivious sometimes. Letty had been in love with him since she was eight, and he still didn't get the picture. "Yo Dom, you just gonna stand there or you gonna help?" Vince said while scrubbing the floor furiously.

"Yea…right. You guys were stupid enough to do it. You know how Mia gets when you dirty something up. And plus, she's kinda you know…PMSing right now," Dom said with a pained face. The others mirrored his look.

"Therefore, if we wanna still have our dicks by the end of the week, we better do as she says," Jesse said with a nervous laugh.

"Shudder," Leon said gravely.

"Okay guys, stop the yappin' and finish this before she gets down here," Dom laughed.

He walked out, leaving them to clean, and decided to go upstairs. "I can do this, I can. I just need to come out and say it," he said to himself.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he was finally in front of the one wooden door that held what he most wanted. If he went through that door, his whole life would change…if everything went according to plan. He finally got up the courage to open the door, he poked his head inside. "Hey Let can a talk to you?" he said.

"Oh my god Dom!" she screamed, the shirt she held in her hands falling.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Let, I didn't know," Dom said as soon as he realized she was only wearing a bra. He jumped back into the hallway and closed the door. Two minutes later Letty opened it, she was wearing clothes.

"Hey Dom, don't sweat it. So what did you need to talk to me about?" Letty said, still a little flustered.

"Can we go inside?" he said, pointed to her room.

"Uhh sure, come in." Letty went inside and Dom followed her, she plopped down on the bed, and motioned for him to do the same. "So what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Umm, well lately I've been feeling weird with Pri, it's like, I love her an all, but I don't think I love her in **that** way, you know?" 

Letty was completely aghast, _What the **hell** is this? Dom usually goes to Mia about this stuff._ "Dom I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but what does this have to do with me?"

"A lot actually," he said getting closer to her as he said the words. "The reason I don't love Priya is because I realized I'm in love with someone else."

Letty's heart sank, she hadn't noticed him getting closer to her. _Fuck man, he totally chose the wrong person for this shit. This is the last thing I need for Dom to talk to me about—._ Before she could finish her thought Dom's lips where on hers, and he was kissing her.

"I love you Letty," he said after breaking the kiss.

Letty's eyes got so big they looked like they were going to pop out of her head, "Oh my god Dom, I don't know what do say…" Dom visibly shrunk at her statement, Letty noticed this and continued. "I've loved you since I was eight years old. My dream is finally coming true! I love you too Dom, I love you so much!" she said with a lone tear streaking her cheek.

Dom enveloped her small body with his arms and kissed her passionately. Suddenly someone opened the door, "Hey Dom the guys told me you were up—" Priya stopped talking when she saw them.

~**End Flashback**~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooooh, so why did I add that? You'll find out…soon! LOL. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it. Oh yea, the one sided conversation with Priya was done on purpose! So you guys wouldn't know what she's talking about. *ducks to avoid **more** flying objects* You know I love you…I just love torturing you too. LOL. J/P. I'll have more for you tomorrow! 

-Zuleyka


	27. Message in a Machine

I'm putting this chapter up early so that I can finally get it out of my system. I'm really excited and hyper for some reason right now…I dunno. It might make me write something…I dunno different. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone in the Toretto household woke up that afternoon, some of them hungover, and some of them just plain tired. Mia had been the first to wake up, and she went downstairs to get breakfast ready for the horde. At around 1:00 PM, Mia went on the intercom, "Everyone! Breakfast's ready!" she yelled.

"Damn Mia be a little considerate, some of us have headaches you know!" Jesse yelled from his room

Dom and Letty came trotting in ready to eat, "Mia isn't it a little late for breakfast?" Letty said when they got to the table.

"Yea, to all the normal people, but we, my dear, aren't normal, so we're having breakfast now," Mia replied, and they all laughed. 

A little while later the rest of the hungry men and women came barging in, "Where's the food? I'm hungry," Leon said as soon as he got into the kitchen.

"All of you, go sit at the table, the food is there, like it always is," Mia said sternly.

Everyone exited as quickly as they had come in, went into the dining room, and sat in their respective chairs. Since there were nine of them, Mia had had to make extra food, and the dining room table looked like it could hold no more aliment. The abundance did not go unnoticed, "Daaaaaaaamn Mia, how the hell did you have time to cook all this?" Leon said with a grin.

"I, unlike all of you, woke up early," she answered smartly. "Now eat before it gets cold."

They didn't have to be told twice, unfortunately, Sandy was the first one to grab something to eat, and so she had to say grace. "Sandy, you have to say grace," Dom informed her.

"What? Why?" she asked, confused.

"The first person to reach in to get the food has to say grace, it's a family tradition," Letty explained.

"But I'm not part of your family," Sandy countered.

"Now you are," Mia said warmly.

"Fine, ummm, thank you, uhh, Jesus, for all this food, and for letting me finally find Letty, and ummm, for letting me be here today sharing this food with these wonderful people."

The team blushed, "Aww Cheerio you didn't have to do that!" Letty said playfully.

"Okay Let, don't make me regret it," she smiled.

*******************************************************************

"Honey you really have to stop with all this shit," Julie said, exasperated. She had been at Priya's house for two hours and all Priya could talk about was Dom. Dom this, Dom that, Letty this, Letty that. It was about time that she just stopped and moved on with her life. 

"You have no right to tell me what I have to do!" Priya snapped. 

"Look I'm just telling you that it's not worth it. This was seven **years** ago!!! Jesus, don't you know when to give up?" Julie asked.

"No I don't know when to give up, and I'm not gonna give up. Not until I get what I want."

"God damnit don't you see? You're fighting a fucking uphill battle! You are **not** going to win this. Why would you go into a fight you **know** you can't win?! This is not like you. The Priya I know doesn't make stupid mistakes!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am **not** going to lose."

"You just freakin' met the guy yesterday! This is when you made your brilliantly **stupid** plan! You don't even know exactly what you're gonna do!!"

"But I **do** know what I'm going to do. I know **exactly** what I'm going to do. And by the time I'm done they won't even know what's hit them."

"Whatever, I'm leaving, I am not going to stick around while you plan to ruin innocent people's lives! I will not have it. You don't even know how wrong what you're doing is!" Julie yelled, and then Priya heard her door slam.

*******************************************************************

"So what are we gonna do today?" Letty asked after they finished breakfast.

"Oh well I've been talking to this guy about buying a garage so we can get back to fixing cars and stuff. He said we could come over to take a look today," Dom said excitedly.

"Wow dawg that's great! Finally we'll have something to do around here!" Leon exclaimed. 

"For real, I miss having my hands on an engine," Jesse said, just as excited.

"What are we waitin' for then? Let's go!" Brian said.

"How 'bout you get dressed first?" Mia said with a grin.

"Right…okay people go get dressed!" Jesse said.

"But we don't have any clothes here," Sandy said, referring to her, Jen, and Giovanni.

"I'm sure Giovanni can borrow something from the guys, you and Jen can borrow something from either me or Mia," Letty answered. 

"Aight then let's get moving!" Dom announced.

*******************************************************************

"What do you wanna wear?" Mia asked, a few minutes later in her room.

"Mia, we're not goin' to the races they can wear anything!" Letty shot back.

"Shut up Letty, anyways, as I was saying, what do you wanna wear Jen?"

Letty left the room with Sandy, shaking her head. Mia was never gonna change, no matter where she was going she had to look good. And she had never worn an outfit twice in the same month, on the same day, or the same number week. "Fine then, you can dress Jennifer, and me and Sandy are going to my room. You guys better be done when we get back!" she yelled back to them.

"Just give me some jeans and a shirt and I'll be fine," Sandy said with a smile.

"Uhh okay, you can go into my closet and pick something out. I'm just gonna go in the bathroom to freshen up a little," Letty replied and left the room to go into her bathroom.

Sandy went into the huge walk-in closet and picked out the pants and t-shirt she wanted. When she came out into the room she was wearing baggy black pants and a tight-fitting black tank. "Aight girl I'm ready, Imma meet you downstairs okay?"

"Sure."

"Oh wait, can I borrow some sneakers?"

"Yea sure, all the shoes are in the closet on the other side of the room" Letty called from the bathroom.

"Okay thanks," Sandy said. She went to get the sneakers and decided to wear black Tims instead. "I'm borrowing your black Tims okay?" she yelled.

"Yea okay."

Sandy walked out of the room after putting the shoes on, and soon after Letty walked out of the bathroom. She went into the closet and picked out lace up jeans and a tank that laced all the way up the front. "Hey I might as well go all out, I don't get to go to races, so I'll make the best of it," she said to herself. 

*******************************************************************

"Girls will you get down here?! We've been ready for the past 15 minutes!" Dom yelled from the front hall.

Letty and Sandy came downstairs, Dom and Giovanni's mouths almost hit the floor, they weren't wearing anything special, but they looked beautiful nonetheless. They grinned, "Do you need a mop for that puddle?" Letty said.

They immediately closed their mouths, "No we'll be fine," Dom replied. "Where the hell are Mia and Jennifer?" he continued. 

"I dunno, Mia's probably using her as a mannequin right about now," Letty said laughing.

"I'll go get them," Brian said as he went up the stairs. He came back with them a few minutes later. "See, I am a miracle worker," Brian said coming back down the stairs.

Leon snorted, "Yea…right. You probably got a few pairs of shoes thrown at you in the process too."

"Whatever, let's roll," Dom said impatiently, and waited beside the door while they all walked out. The phone rang before they were all out the door. "I'll get it, you guys just get in the cars, and I'll be right back."

Dom went to the phone but by the time he got there the machine picked up, he decided to listen to the message. 

"After the tone leave a message and your number," the automated voice said.

Beep!

"Hey Kali, it's me. Call be back when you get home. Love ya baby."

For a moment Dom thought it was just a wrong number, _Wait…isn't Kali short for Kalista?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well isn't it? ;) Oooooh, so wassup with **this** turn of events?!?! LOL. I'll get back to you soon!!! Ttyl. BTW, I changed my screen name, now it's VINcrediblyLoved, okay? I hope to hear from a lot of you! Love ya!

-Zuleyka


	28. Racing Triple X

Okay, to answer some people's questions:

**Tigerlily**- I try to update everyday because I wanna keep people's interest. Sometimes I don't get to, that's why I say every 1-2 days. But hey, if you have a problem with it I can take longer…LOL j/p. ;)

**NeoVixen**- Yes that was the name on the plane ticket (for those who didn't remember) I'm really glad you picked up on that.

**China**- I'm sorry that I got you confused, but Letty wasn't going to see anyone at the beginning, she just went for a drive, then stopped at the tattoo parlor, and then went to the travel agency. I hope that clears things up. (If you're still confused, re-read chapters 5, 7, and 8.)

**Speed Girl**- Yes you do know Kalista, re-read the chapters above for more clarification.

Now on with the story!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dom was completely confused, first he finds that note in Letty's jacket, then there's some guy leaving a message and calling her by her middle name. _I thought only we knew that Kalista was her middle name,_ he thought. _I guess I was wrong. Damn…I seem to be wrong about a lot these days. What the hell did I do to deserve this? Maybe it was just a freak coincidence._ Giving himself false hope, he quickly erased the message and walked outside. 

He opened the driver's door to his RX-7 and got in, Letty noticed that he looked troubled as soon as he sat down. "Is everything okay baby?"

"Yea everything's fine," he replied, a little too coldly.

The ride to the garage was quiet in the small car. Dom was in the lead, and everyone else was following in a neat line. All of the others carried on their conversations nonchalantly, none of them aware of the tenseness in the Mazda. Giovanni showed a little interest in street racing, and him and Sandy were riding with Jesse, so Jesse was happily talking about the good old days. 

"So do you guys plan on racing around here?" Giovanni asked.

"Well we would, but we don't know of any places around here where racers gather. Hell if we did we would probably already be the 'Royal Family' of the streets," Jesse said laughing. Giovanni looked a little confused by his comment, so Jesse decided to explain. "Back in LA we were the 'Royal Family' of the streets, no one could beat our team. Dom was the King, Letty the Queen, and we were…well you get it."

"Yea, how long did it take all of you to get your cars together?" he continued.

"It varied, all of us worked on our own cars when we got them, unless someone needed help. If you spent a lot of time on your car, it would get done faster. It was also a money issue. At the beginning we didn't have all the racing money, so we couldn't do things really fast. Dom got his car finished first and started racing. Then Letty, then Vince, then Leon, then me. Mia's car got done last cuz she wasn't really much into racing. Mine took longer cuz I had to map out everyone else's car."

"So you really are the genius Letty told me you were?" Sandy interrupted.

"Umm, I don't really think of it in that way," Jesse answered shyly, Sandy smiled at that. Letty had been right, this kid was really easy to love, and Sandy was liking him already.

*******************************************************************

When they finally got there, they saw that the garage was actually very upstanding. It was well taken care of, and it looked very posh for a garage. The place was smaller than the garage in LA, but they had their own garage now, so if anyone needed a special job they could do it there. 

"Wow I like this place!" Mia said when they got out of the cars, "It looks very clean."

"Shut up Mia," Letty said shaking her head. "The place's supposed to be dirty, it's a garage!"

"This is probably the lobby part or somethin'," Brian reasoned when they walked inside.

The room was a light peach color, with big stuffed couches littering around. Dom walked up to a big window where a young woman was sitting. "Hi I'm here to see Mr. Delarosa," he told her.

"One moment," she said in heavily accented English. She walked out a door on the other side of the office and came back about two minutes later, "Mr. Delarosa will see you." She pressed a button and the door that led from the lobby to the other side of the garage opened, suddenly she appeared in the small hallway and led them to Mr. Delarosa's office. 

"Wow there's more of you than I expected," he said when they got inside.

"Yea well, everyone on the team has a say in this decision, and we brought some friends along," Dom replied.

"Very well, look, here's the deal. I am getting old and I want to retire, I have no children so I'm just gonna sell this place. My asking price is 250 thousand dollars."

"That's fair," Letty said.

"Yea that sounds okay to me," Mia agreed.

"Does everyone else agree?" Dom asked.

Brian, Jesse, and Leon quickly nodded and Mr. Delarosa proceeded to take out the contract papers. "How much time do you need to get me the money?" he asked.

"I can write you a check right now," Dom replied.

Mr. Delarosa was a little taken aback, "Uh, okay then. I'm going to leave everything here for you to use, so you guys can start working as early as tomorrow. If you want."

"Yes! Definitely!" Jesse yelled jumping up, then realized what he had just done and sat down quietly.

Letty laughed, "I guess we're starting tomorrow then, unless we want Jesse to have an anxiety attack."

The others laughed at that and one by one stood up to leave while Dom talked out the details with Delarosa. He wrote the check and signed the contract, then he was on his way to the lobby to tell the others when they started. Dom was about to open his mouth when Jesse started talking.

"So when do we start Dom?!!" he asked excitedly.

Dom chuckled, "We open at 10 AM tomorrow, but we have to be here by nine to get ourselves set up."

"Yes!!" Jesse whooped.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Jennifer asked. The others were kind of surprised, she hadn't said much since they got there. They realized that she was like a female Jesse, it took a lot to get her to talk. 

"Oh my god! When we were coming here I saw this movie theatre and they were playing xXx!! I've been wanting to see that movie forever!" Letty answered.

"Hey I'd go for a movie," Mia said.

"Yea dawg, I heard that movie was gonna be off the heazy!" Leon added.

"Aight then, let's go see it," Dom finished.

*******************************************************************

The team parked in a row, always keeping the same pattern, when they got to the movie theatres. They received a few envious stares from a couple of teens in front, and many curious looks from people just passing by. Letty decided to go get the tickets for all of them, so Dom gave her the money and she went to the box office.

"Hi, may I help you?" the teller said politely.

"Uh hi…Cindy," Letty said looking at her name tag, "Let me have nine adult tickets to xXx."

"Sure…uh at $8.75 a ticket that'll be…$78.75," Cindy replied.

Letty handed her a 100 dollar bill, Cindy got her change and gave her the tickets, "$21.25 is your change, enjoy your show!"

"Thank you," Letty replied walking away. "Okay I got the tickets, the movie starts in 15 minutes, so we have just enough time to get popcorn and stuff," she said when she got to the others.

They went and got every kind of junk food imaginable, "I want extra butter on my popcorn!" Letty said. And that's how it started, Jesse wanted Juju Bees, Leon wanted Goobers, Mia and Brian wanted cookie dough, Dom wanted gummy worms, Sandy wanted nachos, Giovanni wanted Raisinettes, and Jennifer wanted buncha crunch. By the time the guy got all their food they had two minutes to get to the movie, Dom paid quickly and they were off.

When they got to the theatre, they realized that they there was no one else there, so they had the whole theatre to themselves. Everyone went to sit down where they wanted, but before they were all seated the movie started. 

As soon as the preview for the movie came on, Letty yelled, "Oh my god Dom! It's that guy that looks like you!" Everyone heard and started laughing, including Dom.

*******************************************************************

Three hours later they walked out of the movie theatres blown away by the movie they had just seen. "Wow Letty, you sure picked a good movie! That GTO was sweet!" Jesse commented.

"Yea, but I betcha I coulda done those stunts better than the guy who looks like me," Dom challenged.

Letty snorted, "Honey, most people would say **you** look like **him**."

"Yea right, he probably saw me one day and decided to steal my style," Dom replied childishly.

"Whatever, can we go somewhere to eat? I'm freakin starvin'!" Letty said ignoring his comment.

"Letty how the hell do you eat so damn much and stay so damn skinny?," Mia asked.

"Fast metabolism?" Letty offered. "Now let's go eat!"

*******************************************************************

The next day Jesse was the first one to be ready and at the door waiting for them to leave. Sandy, Jen, and Giovanni left the night before and promise to come back on Saturday for dinner. "Will you guys hurry up?!! We're gonna be late!" Jesse called.

The rest of the team, except Mia, came down shortly after Jesse called for them. "Where's Mia?" Dom asked.

"She said she'll come by later, she has to clean the house today," Brian answered.

"Aight then let's go," Dom said. 

When the team got to the garage they found that it was no different from the garage in LA. _Big surprise there,_ thought Leon. Each of them quickly found something to work on from the board. There had been six cars brought in the day before, and two were coming in that day.

Mia called a few hours after they got there to say she wasn't going to go, that she would go the next day. Other than Mia's phone call, nothing eventful happened, and around 5:30 they decided to close up. Dom decided to go outside to take the sign down, when a young man walked over to him.

"Are those your cars?" he asked.

"Uh yea why?" Dom retorted cautiously.

"Do you race?" the guy asked avoiding the previous question.

"Not anymore why?"

The guy relaxed, "I was just wondering…no wonder I've never seen you at the races."

"What races?" Dom asked, getting curious.

"You didn't know there were races? I figured someone with cars like that would. I mean those are some—"

Dom cut him off, "We're new in town. So where are these races?"

The guy proceeded to introduce himself as Osvaldo, better known as Wally, then told Dom about the street races. Dom got more excited with every word, _Yes! I'm gonna get to be the King of the Streets again!_ Dom jotted down all the information and went inside to meet the others.

"Guys, I have good news!" he said when he reached them, "We're going to the street races this Saturday."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm so glad I finally got this up! I've been totally dying to do a street racing scene for awhile now. I also realized that my story needs a little more sex in it…LOL. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I'll post more soon. Oh yea, can you guys pleeeeeeeease read my poetry and leave some reviews?! I would really appreciate it. Thanx a bunch! Love ya…

-Zuleyka


	29. Racing in Slow Motion

Hey readers! (lol, that kinda sounds funny) But anyways I'm sorry I haven't written in a few days but I just decided I needed a break, and plus school is giving me a shitload of hw…so I barely have spare time. Anyways, without further ado…lets get to the good part!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dom that's not even fucking funny," Leon said with an uncertain look.

"Why would I lie about that Le?"

Letty got so happy that she ran towards Dom and jumped into his arms, covering him with even more dirt and oil. "Oh thank you thank you thank you Dom!!!" she yelped. Then kissed him deeply, after a few seconds she broke the kiss, "Thank you," she whispered, then hugged him tighter.

"How the hell did this happen man?" Jesse asked with a Cheshire grin.

"I don't know Jess, this guy named Wally came up to me outside and asked me about the cars, he asked me why I was never at the races, and it just went on from there," Dom answered, with Letty still in his arms.

"So we got four days to get our cars ready right?" Brian asked.

"We're not gonna race," Dom answered.

Letty jumped out of his arms and looked at him, confused, "What do you mean 'we're not gonna race'?"

"We're not gonna race."

"Why not?" she asked again.

"Because if we race, and we beat someone, we might start off on a bad foot. We're just going to observe what they do…how the races work."

"Dom's right, we're the new guys here, we don't wanna start off by pissin' people off," Brian reasoned.

"Damn!" Letty whined, "I wanted to race."

"We all do Let, but we can't take the risk at the moment. We'll start racing soon enough," Dom explained.

"Fine…can we go home now? I'm hungry," she consented.

"Yea, is everything locked up?" Dom questioned.

"Yea dawg, we made a list and checked it twice too!" Leon said laughing.

Letty threw a dirty rag at him, "Shut up Le."

*******************************************************************

Thirty minutes later, Mia heard rather than saw, five hungry mechanics coming into the house. "MIA! We're home!" Letty yelled as soon as she got inside.

Mia came into the hallway just before they went up the stairs, "Number one, I knew you were home from 100 feet away, I heard your engines, number two, if you go up those stairs, on my carpet, with oily, dirty, shoes and clothes, I will have to kill you. So I advise you to take a shower in the bathroom down here. Because I just cleaned and I will **not** have you making a mess again."

They all grumbled, but obey and walked past the stairs to the bathroom next to the kitchen. Letty reached the bathroom first and ran in as fast as she could, locking the door. Instead of trying to fight with her the guys just went into the kitchen to get something to eat. "Mia what's for dinner?" Leon asked.

"I'm making baked ziti, it'll be ready in twenty minutes. There's another bathroom in the office, and one in front of the game room, so you guys don't have to wait for Letty to come out," Mia informed them. 

"I got dibbs on the office one!" Jesse yelled, and ran off to shower.

"I got the one in front of the game room!" Leon yelled and ran after Jesse.

"Looks like we're stuck here for awhile bro," Dom said to Brian patting him on the back. He turned on the television and sat down on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Dom don't sit there, I need that for the food. Go sit at the breakfast nook," Mia scolded.

Grudgingly, Dom got up and went to sit at the breakfast nook with Brian, who was flipping through the channels on the T.V. "Mia I have some news," Dom said after getting comfortable.

"What is it Dom?"

"We're going to races on Saturday."

"Really?!?! How? Why? How?" she asked excitedly.

Dom smiled, "Yes, I got some info about the races, so we're gonna go this Saturday."

"Yes!!!!!!! I'm gonna get to dress up!!!" Mia whooped, dancing around the kitchen.

*******************************************************************

The days seemed to fly by at the garage because they were so excited to be back at work. They were even more excited about going to the races that weekend. Wally came over to meet the rest of the team on Friday and they all got along pretty well. Wally was actually a really cool guy, he was from New York and had moved to Mexico with his family two years before. Finally, it was the day of the races, and the team couldn't wait to close up shop to go home and get ready.

******************************************************************* "Letty can I borrow your leather skirt?" Mia said to Letty over the intercom.

Letty walked over to the intercom in her room and pushed the button for Mia's room. 

"Which one?" she asked.

"The one that's a little longer than the knee with a split in the middle."

"Yea you can borrow it, but you'll have to come over here and get it cuz I'm only wearing a towel." When she was finished she stopped pressing the button to hear Mia's reply.

"Okay I'll be there in a sec."

Dom watched as Letty walked back from the small intercom, and secretly wished the towel would fall. As if on cue, Letty casually let go of the towel and it dropped to the floor, leaving her completely naked. He observed her, but she made no move to show she noticed, or cared. Dom took this as a good sign, and kept studying her, as if he were seeing her beauty for the first time. 

At that moment there could be nothing more important than the goddess who was standing in front of him, examining herself in the mirror. Dominic longed to touch her again, to feel her silken skin sooth his calloused hands. A voice in his head told him that that could never happen again. Not after what he had found, heard, and witnessed for the past two weeks.

Somewhere deep inside he knew that he would touch her again though, he wasn't about to give up on the love of his life. Dominic loved Letty more than anything, he would kill for her, he would steal for her, he would die for her. She could ask for the world and he would give it to her in a heart beat, no second thoughts, no questions asked. For some odd reason he had never told her those things, hell he hadn't even told himself those things. His love made him weak, but at this point he didn't care, he just needed to get Letty back. 

He focused on her again, everything becoming slow motion as she turned around to go to the closet. It was like one of those cheesy movies with the "love" moments where the girl turns around and her hair makes a slow arch around her head. The ones with the music that cartoons always use when two people fall in love, or when they're running to each other…or anything else even remotely close to that. 

Her hair…Dom had always loved Letty's hair. It was the one "girly" thing Letty cared about, and she always made sure that her hair was healthy and pretty. Her hair was a brownish red color, with highlights that shone in the sun. Unlike a lot of people's, Letty's highlights were natural, like everything else about her. It was so soft that it felt like the most expensive satin on his skin, and he loved running his hands through it. He found himself once again wishing to touch her, even if it was just for an instant.

The muscles in her long legs flexed slightly as she walked, and her hips swayed to inaudible music. _I wonder why I've never watched her like this before. I wonder when I'm gonna get to tell her how beautiful she is again,_ Dom thought. Letty had always been thin and athletic, she could beat all of them in any sport, but her curves had come later, and she had filled out in all the right places.

Normally Dom would immediately jump her bones, but this time he just wanted to watch her. It was like a piece of art that you had the urge to steal so only you could  have it, but once you looked at it, it entrapped you in its beautiful spell, and you're frozen in awe. He was frozen in place by her overwhelming beauty, he was frozen in place by her beautiful spell.

Letty's skin was a light caramel color, but it had become a little darker with the sun, more of a light bronze. Her arms were subtly muscled, but very feminine at the same time. Her hands were small and delicate, her fingers thin and strong. Dom loved to hold her hands, because his own were so big that he felt her could protect them. 

Her lips were set in a small pout as she walked, her lower lip protruding a tiny bit. Her pout changed fluidly into a small smile, as if she had just thought of something wicked. Letty's lips had always been so soft and full, they had a magic to them too. Whenever Dom kissed Letty it was like all his worries washed away into nothing, like they never even existed. _I never thought I could love someone so much…_

Dominic slowly got up from his place on the couch and intercepted her path. Their eyes locked as soon and she got to where he stood. Letty's almost-black eyes looked at Dom's deep chocolate ones. Dom saw a fire in her eyes, the fire that he had fallen in love with seven years before. Letty saw the depth of Dom's eyes, they were so deep she felt like she could drown in them. She sensed him looking into her and felt like he was looking through to her soul. He sensed her looking at him and felt like she was looking through to his heart. They both wondered what the other found there. 

He grabbed Letty so suddenly she didn't realize what was happening until he was kissing her. Dom and Letty kissed softly at first, not wanting the moment to end. The kiss became urgent, as if they were afraid it would end sooner than forever. They needed to hold on to each other, they needed to be there eternally, together. Letty wrapped her arms around Dom's neck, and he wrapped his around her small waist. 

Before they knew it, their bodies had taken them to the bed, and Dom was laying Letty down gently, as if she were glass. Somehow Letty knew this time it was going to be different, they weren't going to have sex. Not just sex. Dom broke their kiss and watched her laying there, "You are so beautiful."

Letty blushed, Dom usually didn't say those things to her, she guessed it was because he thought she would know. Letty did know, but it felt so good to hear him say it. It had been so long since he had said anything like that, she had almost forgotten what it sounded like. Dominic kissing her is what snapped her out of her thoughts. Her hands found their way to his pants, and she started undoing his zipper. _Thank god he isn't wearing a shirt……I never want this kiss to end._

Once his pants were finally off Dom slowly brought his hand to Letty's legs, making sure to caress her warm body as he went. When his hands reached their destination, he spread her legs a little, and ran a finger along her opening. He felt her squirm beneath him, and Letty let a small moan escape her mouth. She was wet, and her body was begging for release. "Oh Dom…"

Dom stopped her words with her a slow sensuous kiss. "Shhhh," he said when he broke the embrace. He brought up his finger and leisurely licked her wetness from it, making sure not to waste one drop. When he was done, Dominic positioned himself in between her legs, and entered her with passionate care. The movement was unhurried, he didn't want to hurt her, and once he was in up to the hilt he stopped to let her adjust to him. "You okay baby?" he asked tenderly.

Letty nodded, and their rhythmic dance began, the dance that they each knew so well. Their bodies melded, and together they became the perfect instrument, making the perfect music. Dom pumped in and out of her, at a slow, steady pace and soft moans escaped Letty's throat every few seconds. Dominic buried his head in her neck and planted butterfly kisses along it. Letty put her arms around his neck and began tracing the outlines of the muscles on his back. 

They were both coming closer to the edge, "Oh God Dom, oh God." Letty started to breathe more heavily as Dom quickened his pace. Dom let out a throaty growl, and started kissing Letty's forehead. "Fuck Dom, ohh fuck, FUCK!" Letty moaned, louder this time. "Oh god Dominic I'm gonna—" Letty was cut off by an earth shattering orgasm taking over her body. 

The clenching and unclenching of Letty's vaginal muscles around Dom made him go over the edge. Dom exploded inside of Letty and they rode out their releases then collapsed. Dom layed on top of Letty, still inside of her, when they heard a knock and the door opening. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry, but I had to end it there unless you guys want a REALLY mean cliffer in the next chapter, LOL. And I know that you don't so I'm gonna be nice…this time, LOL. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be putting the next one up ASAP. Love you guys! And thanx for all the reviews!

-Zuleyka

PS. I'd like to thank Anwar for helping me with the whole "Sexy Letty" part. =)


	30. Crimson Leather

Okay next chapter…I'm not gonna blabber…here goes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dom immediately pulled Letty and himself under the large comforter, and Mia came walking in, "Letty I'm sorry I took so long Brian—oh I'm sorry I didn't know—I'll just get the skirt and go," Mia said quickly when she saw them, she had a huge grin plastered on her face. 

"Don't sweat it," Letty replied with a grin of her own.

Dom started tickling her under the covers and she wiggled around until they were both completely under. "Hey stop that!" Letty whispered through muffled laughs. 

Instead of stopping he tickled her even more, and she could barely control her laughter when Mia spoke again. "Thanks again Let, see ya later."

Letty's head suddenly popped out from under the comforter, her hair was disheveled and she still had a huge smile on her face. "No problem Mia, see ya." When Mia was gone she turned to Dominic, "Now you…stop tickling me and get dressed, we're gonna be late!"

"Let, we have 4 hours before the races start."

"Exactly! Just four hours for us to finish!" she replied, then got up and started running around the room picking up Dom's clothes. When she was finished she threw them at him and ran into the closet. "Get dressed and go downstairs to see if the guys are ready. Me and Mia'll be down in a few," she yelled out at him.

"Hours?!" he yelled back laughing.

"Shut up! Just get dressed and go!"

"Fine fine…but you better not take forever!" With that Dom put on his clothes quickly and walked into the hallway. He was dressed casually, a black muscle tee and black slacks. As always, he was wearing his silver cross, and decided to wear his black boots. 

Letty couldn't decide what she wanted to wear, _Pants or skirt? Long or short? What kind of shirt should I wear? Damnit I have too much damn clothes…okay no I don't…but still…_ she thought. She finally decided on black leather pants that tied all the way up on each side, and had red and orange flames coming up the legs. Letty chose to wear the matching halter top, which left her stomach bare and had flames coming up from the bottom. And of course she couldn't forget her favorite boots, she was finally going to get to wear those again. _Now all I have to do is put these on and do my hair…and put on a little make-up to get Mia off my ass._ Letty let out a small laugh, then shook her head and walked back into the room.

*******************************************************************

It turned out that Dom was right, Mia and Letty came parading down the stairs just about two hours later. He had his back turned to the stairs and only heard them talking as they descended. "I will never understand what the hell you do that takes you so damn long," he said turning around. But as soon as he saw Letty, Dom stopped talking and his mouth hit the floor.

Leon came up behind Dom and took a look at Letty, "Daaaaaaaamn baby girl, you outdid yourself this time." Leon had been calling Letty "baby girl" forever, so no one misinterpreted his intentions. Vince and Leon had been like Letty's brothers, and they both called her "baby girl." 

"Thanks Le," she replied with a smile. Letty was never one to wear much make-up, so she was just wearing a little eye shadow and cherry lip gloss. Her hair was a totally different story, she had asked Mia to curl her hair and the glossy ringlets framed her face perfectly. It looked like she had a million little diamonds in it because Mia had used a glittery gel to hold the curls together. 

Dom was still speechless and on the verge of drooling all over the marble floor. "You can pick up your jaw now Dominic, you wouldn't wanna swallow a bug," Mia said with a smirk. Then she made a lifting motion from the floor to his jaw, and closed his mouth. 

"Oh shit!" Letty yelled smacking herself in the forehead, "I totally forgot to call Sandy and Giovanni!"

"Don't worry about it, I figured you would be…um…busy, so I told Leon to call them when he called Jen. They'll be here in a few minutes," Dom finally found his voice. 

"And the bug man finally speaks!" Brian said laughing. 

"Shut up Brian, he was just so mesmerized by me that I took his breath away," Letty said with a smile, and went to kiss Dom. "Right baby?" she asked when she pulled back. 

He laughed, "Uh huh."

The doorbell rang after their little "scene" and Jesse went to open the front door, "Welcome to Casa Toretto," he said with a grin.

"Hey Jess," Sandy said, then walked inside with Giovanni and Jennifer trailing behind her. 

Leon had obviously briefed them on the "attire" that was appropriate, because Sandy and Jennifer were both wearing something leather, and Giovanni was dressed in black and navy blue. Jennifer walked over and looped her arm through Leon's and gave him a shy kiss. "Hey," he said softly. The others continued with their conversations, unaware of Leon and Jennifer's conversation. 

"So when are we gonna leave?" Giovanni asked impatiently.

"Right now," Dom said getting his keys. "Sandy can ride with Letty, Jennifer with Leon, Giovanni with Jesse, and Mia with Brian. You guys know the deal, let's roll."

They all filed out and got into their respective cars, ready to go to the races for the first time in weeks. Everyone was excited, and the nerves were strung high, but no one was going to back out now. All of the racers were going to meet at an alley about thirty minutes from the house, but the way Dom was driving everyone was sure they'd get there in ten. 

*******************************************************************

Just as they had anticipated, they arrived at the place about ten minutes after they set off. The team knew the routine so well that it was second nature to settle into their usual "V" formation. _Now it has another meaning too,_ Letty thought remembering Vince. She knew that her tattoo was clearly visible in her halter, and she was proud.

When Dom drove closer to the alley he saw Wally motion him over, he had saved parking spaces for Dom and the Team. They all parked and got out to greet Wally, who had some fake blonde racer skank hanging off his arm. "Hey Wally," Dom said shaking his hand.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you came, the races will be starting as soon as the queen gets here," he replied with a laugh. 

"Who's the queen?" Letty asked curiously.

They heard three engines purring from behind, and everyone turned to see who it was. The windows were tinted, so they couldn't see inside, Wally spoke from behind them. "See for yourself."

Three cars pulled up in the middle of the alleyway. One of them, which obviously belonged to the leader, was a deep crimson color, with a large panther decal on each side, it was black, with crimson eyes. The car on the left of the red one was royal blue with white tigers on each side. The car on the right of the red one was jet black with leopards on each side. 

The blue car and the black car came to a stop behind the crimson one, making a small "v" formation. They didn't make a move to come out of the cars, until the lead car's door began to open. A red leather clad leg came out of the car, when what to their wondering eyes should appear, but a scantily clad Priya and her two racer friends.

"**She's** the queen?" Letty hissed at Wally, low enough so no one else could hear.

"Yea why?" Wally asked, confused.

"Because I'm out for her blood," Letty replied with the same hiss.

Priya was dressed in all deep red, from head to toe, matching her car. Her two friends, one they had seen before at the club, and one they hadn't, were also dressed to match their cars. Priya hadn't spotted them yet, and the team deemed it best not to make a scene.

Dom pulled Letty closer to him and put his arm around her waist. "Don't," he whispered.

"I won't," she whispered back.

The "queen" as they called her, took notice of them then, and she walked over to where Dom and Letty were standing. "Well what do we have here?" she said in her silky whore voice. "I didn't know you guys came to the races," she continued.

"Yea well Wally invited us so we decided to pay a visit," Dom said coolly.

"Interesting," Priya replied, sounding like a cat getting ready to pounce. "Well meet my girls, this is Julie," she said pointing at the girl dressed in blue, "And this is Paola," she finished, pointing at the girl in black.

"Nice to meet you," Dom said politely. Everyone else on the team was oddly quiet, as if they were waiting for Letty to do or say something. Dom nudged Letty lightly, urging her to say 'hello'.

"Hi," she said tightly.

There was a tense moment of silence, so Wally decided to change the subject onto something…lighter. "So who's racing tonight?"

"We are," Priya said, meaning herself and her team.

Letty almost laughed out loud, _Priya?!?! Racing?!?! She has **got** to be out of her damn mind. That girl can't race for shit,_ she thought. Back when Priya was still Dom's girlfriend he had tried to teach her how to race, but she had never caught the hang of it. "So who are you gonna race?" Letty blurted out.

Dom looked like he was about to have a heart attack, he did not want Letty to start another fight. Priya on the other hand stayed cool, and started walking around them, to take a look at Letty's car.

"Well my dear Leticia, I was thinking my girls could race two of yours, you know just for fun. No hard feelings."

"And who are **you** gonna race," Letty insisted.

"**I** have a proposition," she purred. "I want **you** to race **me**," she said in the same silky smooth tone.

"What's the catch?" Letty asked, knowing her too well.

"No catch," she answered.

"What we racin' for then?"

"Him," Priya said pointing at Dom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMG, you guys better get to reviewing because I wanna get the next chapter up soon!!! I'm so excited. But if I don't get enough reviews, I won't put up the next chapter. That's just how it goes. Sorry to leave you there but the next chapter is gonna be so good I just HAD to keep you in suspense. Please review!!! Remember, the more reviews I get the faster I put chapters up! Thanx for all the support! Love all of you!

-Zuleyka

PS. Sorry about the "Twas a Night Before Christmas" reference, but I just thought it would be cute comical relief, LOL. 


	31. Lashing Fire

Here's the next part…oh yea, the "Twas the Night Before Christmas" reference was when I wrote "…when what to their wondering eyes should appear, but a scantily clad Priya and her two racer friends." (Better known as: "When what to my wonder eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer.")

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letty was about to pop, "What the hell makes you think I would race for him?!" she asked furiously.

Priya kept her even tone, "You're not scared I'll win are you?"

"No I'm actually sure that if we race, you'll be eating the smoke from my tires. I just don't race for shit like that."

"So you're scared I'll win?"

"I'm sorry, I'll say it slowly, since you don't seem to be understanding me. Iffff, yoooooou…ra-ce meee, yooooou wiiiiill beeeee eat-ing myyyyy du-st," Letty replied, more impatient this time.

"Well then why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

"Because we're not racing for money you idiot, do I have to go back to the damn slow talk again? Cuz your stupidity gets really annoying after awhile," Letty snapped.

"Fine then, you don't have to race me, but then I still win don't I?" Priya replied with a smirk. "I'll still be the queen."

Dom pulled Letty closer to him and pressed his mouth to her ear, "Smoke 'er." 

Letty had a smile of her own then, and turned back to face Priya, "Not after this race honey."

"So you've changed your mind? Get ready to have your ass handed to you," Priya remarked.

"You're gonna need more than that piece of shit you have the nerve to call a car," Letty retorted.

Priya laughed, a belligerent laugh, but inside she wasn't sure of what this race's outcome was going to be. _But if I win this…_

"Are we gonna do this or not?" Mia asked in a bored tone, snapping Priya out of her thoughts.

"We still haven't decided which one of you ladies is going to race Julie, and which one is going to race Paola."

"I'll race," Jen suddenly burst out.

Everyone was a little stunned at her sudden outburst, Jen wasn't the type to do that. Leon pulled Jennifer aside and talked to her quietly, "What the hell are you doing girl?" he asked with large eyes. "Do you have any idea how good these girls have to be in order to be the top team? Have you ever even raced before?"

"Okay in order, I'm going to race, yes I know how good they have to be in order to be the top team, and what makes you think I've never raced before?" she replied with a small smile. 

"Girl don't play games with me. That woman said it's "just for fun" but I know better than that. Priya doesn't do anything "just for fun," she does things just to screw people over," Leon replied gravely, stressing all the 'justs' in his sentence.

"Okay fine, I used to race when I lived in New Jersey, but I stopped after I moved here. I'm sure I remember how to, and anyway, it's not like you have much choice. How much experience does Mia have? Or Sandy?"

"Good point…well just talk to Letty, she seems to be the one handling this situation," he said looking over at Letty and Dom, then he added, "Damn my dawg over there looks like he's shittin' a brick. Hurry up."

"Are you done?" Priya said impatiently, referring to Leon and Jennifer.

"Yes, we're done. I'm racing," Jennifer said coldly.

Priya was a little taken aback by Jennifer's tone but she quickly recovered. "Fine, since you're so tough, you can race Julie," she said. "Who else? What about you Mia? Do you wanna give it a try?" she continued snidely.

"No I think I wanna take this," Sandy interrupted.

"Whatever, it's all the same to me," Priya boasted. Priya's tone made Letty want to just pop her in the mouth and make her choke on her teeth. 

"Are we gonna do this or not?" Letty said, being impatient again.

"I've never seen someone so anxious to lose a race," Priya snickered.

"I've never seen someone so anxious to lose their teeth," Letty countered.

Priya visibly soured, she turned on her heel and walked towards her car. "Let's race." Was all she said before getting in and shutting the door. All the other racers who had been quiet spectators of the "scene" started talking again and got into their cars, ready to see a…most interesting race. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am so sorry, I didn't mean to end this chapter there, but I realize I've taken a long time to update so I'm just putting this up so no one gets mad at me…then again, that's inevitable. But whatever. The next chapter will be up later on, I PROMISE! All I gotta do is watch the races in the movie again so I have an accurate idea of what they look like, how they work, and how to describe them. I'm doing this for your benefit so try not to be too mad! LOL. Please review! =)

-Zuleyka


	32. Head to Head

Oooooooooooooh! Here's the racing chapter…I'm so excited!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for them arrive at the race site, it was only a few streets away. This part of town was deserted, mostly, and all of the people racing were the "richer" part of society, so the police were unlikely to intercede. When everyone got settled there was a flood to the finish line, they were all ready to see who was going to win. Dom, Wally, the rest of the team, and a few others stayed behind. Dom and the team because they had no doubt that Letty would win, Wally because he was the equivalent of Hector in the LA races, and the others because they wanted to be surprised.

You could feel the excitement in the air, and even the skanks who were usually just there for the guys were anxious to see the race. If Letty won this race she would be the new queen of the races, and DT would be the top team again. But the most important thing riding on this race was Dom.

Letty and Priya's race was going to be last, because it was like the big BANG of the night. Jennifer and Julie were going to race first, and they were at the starting line, ready to get it over with. Since Jen didn't have a car of her own, she decided to use Brian's Supra. Julie was sure she would win, she always did. But Jennifer was sure that SHE was going to win, because she had never lost. 

Leon went up to the Supra's window, and Jennifer rolled it down to see what he was going to say. "Be careful okay? You don't know what these bitches are really up to. Win this for the team," he finished with a smile. Leon kissed her and wished her good luck, then went back to where the others were. 

Wally took his place in the back of a pick up truck, ready to give the racers the sign to go. Jennifer and Julie looked at him intently, ready for anything.

Rev your engines, he motioned. 

Eyes on me, another motion.

Ready…Set…………GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! The last motion, and Julie and Jennifer were off, with Julie taking a quick lead, about half a car length ahead. 

But Jen was catching up, one fourth, one sixth, one eighth, and then they were head to head. Jen got a lead on Julie, one sixth, one fourth, half a car length, and now it was Julie's turn to try to catch up. 

The hiss of a NOS tank was heard, and Julie took a two car length lead. "Too quick hun," Jennifer said, mostly to herself. Ironically, at the same time the team said the same phrase. Jen was catching up with Julie, one car length, one half, one fourth. Jennifer was about one sixth of a car length away when Julie pressed the second NOS button, they were so close to the finish line now. But Jennifer kept her cool, she pressed her first NOS button, and caught up to Julie, passed her by, and crossed the finish line. Jennifer won the race!

Both cars drove back to the starting line and Jennifer was met with the smiling faces of the team. When she got out of the car Leon ran to her and picked her up easily, then brought back to face-level and kissed her. "You won!" he said excitedly. 

"I noticed," she replied with a smile. "But we have no time for that, there's another race." Jen and Leon turned around to find Julie getting out of her car and coming toward them.

"Good race girl," Julie said with a smile of her own, then shook Jennifer's hand. Leon was a little stunned, usually Priya's friends were real bitches. Julie seemed to be genuinely congratulating the woman who had just beaten her.

"You too," Jennifer answered sincerely. When Leon and Jen walked to were the team was, everyone congratulated Jennifer and rounds of hugs were given. Then it was time for the next race, Sandy versus Paola. Sandy was using Mia's car, and her and Paola were already at the starting line, ready to go.

Giovanni and Letty walked up to the side of Mia's car to talk to Sandy. "Are you sure about this?" Letty asked.

"Yea girl, I'm ready to go."

"Be careful," Giovanni said kissing her forehead.

"Always," Sandy replied before rolling up her window.

They walked back to the others and watched the scene before them. Sandy looked like she was about to burst, from excitement or nervousness they didn't know. Paola looked a little white, since Jennifer had beaten Julie, and Priya looked like she was about to bust a vein. The look on Priya's face made Letty want to laugh, but she kept it in, she would laugh AFTER she beat her.

Wally made the motions again, the tension was a little more this time, and he looked like he wanted to get it over with. After this race would be the real one, the one that counted. It was like the tension got thicker at every moment. Finally the racers were off. 

Sandy got a quick lead, she had good reflexes, and she looked much calmer now, focused. The team watched anxiously, this was going to be a close one, because Paola was gaining on Sandy. They were head to head for a few seconds and neither used their NOS, taking into consideration what had happened to Julie before. 

They were about two hundred yards from the finish line when Sandy decided to take the risk and press the NOS button. By the time Paola realized what was happening it was too late, and Sandy was about one hundred feet from the finish line, two seconds later Sandy emerged as the winner. 

The cars went back to the starting point and Sandy got out of her car with a shiteating grin on her face. "I won!!! I won!!! Wooooo!" she yelled, and went to hug the team. Paola just drove away, not really in the mood to hear Priya's bitching. No one noticed her leaving, and no one really cared, it was time for the race of the decade!

Letty was of course going to use her own car, which she had secretly prepped just in case, even though Dom said they weren't going to race. She was ready to kick some ass, she was ready to make Priya regret ever fucking with her.

Priya came over to talk some more shit, but before she could open her mouth, Dom pulled Letty into a passionate kiss. Priya stopped dead in her tracks and her jaw hit the pavement. Dom finally let go and Letty turned around, fully aware that Priya was watching them. "You see that Pri? **He** is **all** mine," Letty said snidely, point at Dom who was still behind her. 

Slowly, Priya closed her mouth and walked away, getting into her car quietly. _I hate that fucking bitch. I swear I'm gonna have Dom for myself, no matter what it takes._

Letty turned around again and kissed Dom, lightly this time. "Good luck," he said when she pulled away.

"Don't worry baby, I won't need it." Letty got into her car and drove up to the starting line. "I'm gonna win," she said to herself. Then turned on her radio, the speakers in the back blasted "Work It" by Missy Elliot. The music calmed Letty down, and she was ready to go. 

Wally was looking a lot more excited now, he started the motions.

Rev your engines…

Rev your engines…

Ready…set…

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Letty was in the lead, no surprise there, but she didn't know she was in the lead, she didn't notice anything but herself and her car. Her position, her speed, totally focused on her driving, unaware of Priya trying to gain the lead. _First, second, shift to third…finish line 800 yards away…fourth…200 more yards and I press the first NOS button._

She was like a machine, and Priya couldn't seem to gain the advantage, she was losing. Letty was half a car length, then a whole car length. Priya couldn't seem to focus, she pressed her first NOS button, and caught up with Letty, the action made her regain her focus. _Stay calm girl, stay calm…_

It was such a close race, Priya would lose her focus then regain it, and soon she got her lead. Half a car length, a whole car length, steady. Finish line was close. _I told you I would win bitch, I told you I would win._ Just as Priya was about to push her NOS button to cross the finish line, Letty zoomed past her and won the race. Priya didn't even realize what was happening. It was like she was winning, and then Letty was passing the finish line before her, it wasn't supposed to happen like that. _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!?!_

The crowd was shocked to silence for a split second, and then everything erupted. Letty had won!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMG! You didn't actually think I would let her lose did you?!?! LOL. I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews reviews reviews please! Love ya. BTW, I know "Work It" wasn't out when TFATF came out, but hey, I like the song, LOL. Oh yea, I don't know anything about cars, racing, or anything like that. So don't be too hard on me. Please give me pointers if you find anything wrong. Thanx everyone!

-Zuleyka


	33. Third Time's a Fight

I'm sorry this has taken so long, but I've had to take a break for the past few days. I was just totally distracted, and I can't write like that. So I'm gonna make this chapter good. =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Party at my house!" Dominic yelled as soon as Letty turned around to drive back. Less than a minute later she was back at the starting line, and she jumped out of her car and ran into Dominic's arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed her with deep passion.

"I won baby, I won!" Letty said breathlessly. 

"What are you so surprised about baby, you always win," Dom grinned.

"I know, but I haven't raced in so long, it was like the first time again. Oh God I almost didn't remember how much I missed racing," Letty replied. As soon as she calmed down again she let go of Dom and turned around, to see that Priya was talking to her friend Julie. She walked over to Priya and tapped her on the shoulder. As soon as she turned around Letty's fist was in her face. "That's for thinkin' you could take my man away from me bitch." As fast as she had come Letty went back to the team's side, and Priya just stood there, completely shocked, with her lip bleeding…once again.

Dom was trying really hard not to laugh, Letty had balls, she always had, and now she had put Priya in her place. "I will never cease to be surprised by you," he said with a chuckle. 

"What can I say, bitch deserved it." Letty smiled, then looped her arm around Dominic's. He walked her to her car, and after she got in he went to his. Soon after they were off to their first post-race party, to celebrate their triumph and rise to the top. 

*******************************************************************

"Who's that?" Letty asked Leon, referring to the very-fake blonde hanging on his arm.

"I don't know, some chick who latched on to me a few minutes ago when I was lookin' for Jen," Leon shrugged.

"I think you should watcha back before Jen kicks your ass," Letty laughed, and punched him playfully.

"Ah, here she comes…Jen, baby, where the hell have you been?" Leon said, with a please-save-me-from-this-bimbo look.

"I was talkin' to that girl Julie, I don't understand why she hangs out with that woman, Priya, she's actually really cool," Jen replied, then noticed the girl, "Who's that?"

Leon gave her a look as if to say "I have no idea, **please** save me!" Jennifer caught the hint and pulled him away from the girl.

"Sorry honey, but he's mine," she said with a scowl. The girl turned away, probably to find some other racer to hang all over.

Leon looked relieved when she left, "Thank you, I been tryin' to get rid of her for tha past ten minutes." He gave her a quick kiss and they went off to dance, leaving Letty to look for Dominic.

She found Jesse with some girl groping each other in the middle of the hallway, "Jess, you seen Dom?"

Jesse stopped sucking the girl's face and turned to answer her, "Nope, sorry Let."

Letty immediately knew that he was already half-way drunk, "It's aight Jess, if you see him tell 'im I'm lookin' for 'im."

Jesse replied by nodding awkwardly while kissing the unnamed girl. Letty went back on her way to find Dom, she bumped into Sandy and Giovanni instead. "Have you guys seen Dom?" Letty asked for the second time.

Both of them shrugged, "I think I saw him talkin' to Wally a few minutes ago," Sandy offered.

"Where at?"

"In the living room."

"Which one?" Letty said in her smartass tone.

"The one on the left."

"Aight thanks, and by the way, there's no reason for the show, there's plenty of rooms upstairs," she added with a smirk.

"You know how I like to be the center of attention," Sandy replied to Letty's retreating figure.

*******************************************************************

Ten minutes later, after pushing through about 200 people from the kitchen to the living room, Letty spotted Dom, and he wasn't talking to Wally. _Who the fuck is that bitch? Damn, I go from Priya to some other nameless slut tryin' to steal my man._ She decided to keep her calm, since Dom was only talking to her, and she walked over to them. 

Letty wrapped her arms around Dom's waist from behind, and he turned around to see who was holding him. "Hey Let, where've you been?"

"Lookin' for you. Who's this?" Letty asked quickly, but casually.

"This is……uh," Dom stuttered, unsuccessfully trying to remember her name.

"Nadia," the skank interjected with a giggle.

"Nadia," Dom repeated.

Letty looked at her with her best "You don't wanna fuck with me" face and said, "Hi Nidian, I'm just gonna talk to my **boyfriend** so I'll have to take him away for a little while." She purposely said the girl's name wrong, to show how much the girl didn't matter to her, and then she pulled Dom away.

"I was just talkin' to her Letty," Dom said when they were out of earshot.

"Yea…whatever," Letty replied sarcastically. She pulled him into the kitchen and was about to speak when he interrupted her.

"What the fuck Letty? How come every time I even **talk** to another girl you immediately assume I wanna fuck her or somethin'?" Dom asked getting pissed. "What about you, what about when you—"

"When I what Dom? When I **WHAT**?" Letty yelled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooooooooooooh, so what is Dom talking about? Is it the note? Is it the lying? Is it the going out all the time? Is it all three? Do you think he's gonna tell her he knows? I wonder…okay *I* don't wonder, but you do, LOL. I'm so evil…ahaha I love it! Anyways, you'll find out in the next chapter of…(dramatically) What Lies Ahead! LOL. Thank you for all your wonderfulness!!! I love you all.

-Zuleyka


	34. Dreaming Party

I don't wanna be mean so here's the next part…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When I **WHAT** Dominic? Answer me!" Letty yelled when he didn't say anything.

"Nothing, nothing! Just forget it!" Dominic yelled back.

"Fine whatever, go back to talking to your skank Dom, cuz I don't give a fuck anymore!" Letty stormed off, leaving Dom seething in the kitchen, with everyone who had watched their fight.

"Letty come back here. Come back here!" Dom screamed at her back, he felt déjà vu, since he had said the exact same thing that night at the club. He went after her, but quickly lost track of her in the masses of people. "**FUCK**!"

"Hey Dom, where's Letty?" Mia asked coming up to him.

"I don't know where Letty is!" Dom snapped, and rushed up the stairs to his room.

"What's up his ass," Mia said to herself, then decided to just look for Brian.

*******************************************************************

It was 3 AM and Letty was no where to be seen, Dom had waited all the time, in a chair. He was still sitting there, listening to the party that was still going on downstairs. _Maybe she's down there, maybe she didn't leave, she's just down there having a good time,_ Dom thought a little bitterly.

"You know what, fuck this. Letty told me she didn't give a fuck what I did, so I'm not gonna sit here like a dumbass and wait till she feels like coming up." Dom got up from the chair and stretched, then swiftly walked to the door, to join the party once again.

"Hey Dom, whereya been?" Wally asked when Dom reached the landing.

"Around," was Dom's only reply, and he walked towards the kitchen to get a Corona.

"Dom, I been lookin' for you, where the hell is Let? I been lookin' for her everywhere and I can't find her," Sandy asked when he got his head out of the refrigerator.

"I don't know where she is. Probably out," Dom said coldly, and turned away from her.

Sandy grabbed his shoulder, "Dom you okay?"

"I'm fine." He didn't wait for her to reply before walking away.

"Talk about rude," Sandy muttered. She quickly got back to her dancing and melted into the party.

Dom walked straight out the front door and into his car, driving away, not really knowing where he was going. He drove aimlessly for a couple of hours, then realized that he had actually driven all the way to Priya's apartment. "Ah what the hell, I might as well go in, it's not like I have anywhere to be," he whispered to himself.

Even though it was very late, the doorman let him in because he had seen Dom before. When Dom got to Priya's apartment there was no one there, _I wonder where she went,_ he thought. _Oh well, I'll just leave a note._

Hey Pri, 

I'm really sorry about what happened at the races, I shouldn't have acted like such a jerk. I hope to see you around some time. Maybe you can straighten out your shit with Let. Take care.

-Dom

He slid the small piece of paper under her door and left, deciding to go home, since it was almost six in the morning. By the time he got home it was seven and everything was pretty quiet, but the house was…trashed. _We'll get someone to clean it, cuz I know this is a job way too big for Mia._

Dom stumbled up the stairs, he hadn't slept since Thursday night, and it was Saturday morning. He opened the door to his room, and saw that Letty was sleeping on their bed. She had obviously slept fitfully because the sheets were all rumpled around her. He climbed in beside her, but made sure that they were not touching, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

*******************************************************************

Barely four hours later Dom woke up to Letty's glaring eyes. "Where the **fuck** have you been?" was the first thing she said to him.

"What the **fuck** do you care?" Dom retorted. Knowing that Letty wouldn't say anything, Dom continued. "Where were you? Because I'm damn sure you weren't here."

"I went out," Letty replied simply.

"And you have the nerve to ask me where **I** went?! When you just barely got home a 3 AM? When you can't even tell me where **you** went?" Dom was completely pissed off now, Letty had **some** balls.

"You got home at 7 AM Dom! Seven in the **morning**!!!!" Letty screamed.

"You know what, I don't have to take this shit. I don't," Dom declared walking to the bathroom. When he got inside he slammed the door behind him, and heard Letty slam the door to their room. 

"What's wrong Let?" Mia said when she saw Letty stomp into the kitchen.

"Nothing, Dominic's bein' an asshole again."

Mia knew that when Letty called Dom "Dominic" she was **really** pissed off, so she just stayed out of it. Mia had learned not to interfere a long time ago, the hard way too. She went back to getting breakfast ready and Letty turned on the TV to some Spanish channel.

"You made any coffee?" Letty grumbled.

"Not yet, I just woke up. Damn, that party last night was crazy. Where were you? I didn't see you for most of the night."

"Me and Dom had a fight, so I left."

Again, Mia chose the safe route and let go of the subject, handing Letty a cup of coffee instead. "Here."

"That was fast," Letty said with a small, but grateful, smile.

"Yea that coffee maker's good."

*******************************************************************

Dom got out of the shower and quickly threw on some clothes, wanting to fix things with Letty. _I shouldn't have gone off on her like that,_ he thought. _She went off on you too…_

Letty's clothes were in a pile on the floor next to the bed, and Dom went to pick them up. He threw them on the bed deciding on folding them and making the bed later, and he started walking towards the door. After the first step he felt something under his foot, so he stopped and moved his foot out of the way to see what it was. Dominic picked up the little metal thing, and it turned out to be a lighter, with the initials "T.R." on it. "Who the hell is 'T.R.'?" he asked, questioning no one in particular. 

This time Dom didn't break down and cry, this time he was stronger, this time he was ready for anything. But he wasn't going to just stand there, he **couldn't** just stand there, so he left. Once again, he went to drive aimlessly on the streets of Acapulco.

*******************************************************************

Mia and Letty were still in the kitchen when they heard the front door slam. "What was that?" Mia asked, startled.

"I have no idea," Letty answered tiredly, and went back to sipping her coffee. A minute later they heard the purr of a modified engine and tires squealing. Mia made French toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage for breakfast. The guys came in like zombies, smelling the food from all the way upstairs, everyone except Dom.

"Where's Dom at?" Sandy asked curiously.

"I think he left," was all Letty said.

"Oh, cuz yesterday he was askin' for you and then when I told him I didn't know where you were he got all PMSy and hurried off."

"I guess he's PMSy today too," Letty said nonchalantly.

They ate in silence, all of them tired, hungover, and extremely hungry. Scarfing down food at amazing speeds, like it was going to run away if they didn't eat fast enough. After they finished eating, Leon, Giovanni, and Jesse went to the game room to waste time, as always. The girls stayed in the kitchen, talking and cleaning up.

"What's up with Dom?" Jen asked, back to her sweet quiet self.

"I don't know, but I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep," Letty said, avoiding the subject. She ducked out of the kitchen and went back upstairs to bed, Letty went to her side of the bed and felt her foot hit something as she got to the edge. "Aww fuck it," she muttered, ignoring it, and getting into bed. 

She felt a sudden urge to vomit, and ran to the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of her stomach in the toilet bowl. "I forgot to take my damn pills again," Letty said angrily. She walked back to bed on shaky legs and took the pills on her night table, then went to sleep again.

Letty dreamt vividly as she slept. "_Swimming, swimming, when can I stop swimming? No! Dom! No, I don't wanna leave Dom! Please, don't make me leave! Why am I swimming away? No, stop swimming Letty, why are you leaving?" suddenly Letty wasn't swimming anymore, she was dripping, but the landscape was dry. She heard children playing, but it was so far away, and she was alone. "Where am I? Where is everyone?" She walked, but she wasn't going anywhere, something was pushing her, but she couldn't move forward. "No, no, leave me alone, why cant you just let me go!!" she shouted at the nothingness._

"Nooooo! Leave me alone!!! Let me go!" Letty woke up drenched in sweat, panting, and her heart racing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sure by now you **know** I don't put stuff in here for no reason. So yes, there **is** a method to my madness. You'll find out soon enough, in a couple of chapters or so. I hope you liked this chapter. I hope I get a lot of reviews, cuz you know, I LIVE on those. They make me wanna keep going. So if you like the story, review! It makes the author wanna please you. Thank you everyone for staying with me this long. =)

-Zuleyka

PS. The 3 AM thing was no pun intended, LOL. I just noticed that now and I didn't feel like fixin' it. =)


	35. Sweat and Answers

**RainLetty21**- When I was writing the story, I wasn't really paying attention to that, but the movies must have influenced me unconsciously because I had just watched Resident Evil that night, and I was looking for 3 AM online. I'm so glad you picked it up! =)

**SpeedGirl**- Don't worry about not getting the 3 AM pun, that was just a subtle reference to Michelle's movie 3 AM.

Okay okay, I didn't want people after me, so here's the next chapter of WLA. =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the **fuck** was that about?" Letty whispered urgently to herself. She shook it off and got up from the bed, she had slept for two hours. "I need a shower," she said, feeling the salty sweat dripping down the back of her already-soaked-through shirt. 

Letty walked out of her room, and to the banister, "Mia turn up the A/C!" she yelled down.

"Okay Let, I'll do it in a sec," Mia responded.

"Aight thanks Mi," Letty said, returning to her room and heading straight into the bathroom. "Ugh," she muttered as she peeled off her clothes. "I think I'd rather take a long hot bath," she said, heading towards the huge hot tub. Letty turned on the water and went to get some bath salts. After she was done she lowered herself into the steaming tub and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

*******************************************************************

"I don't understand what the fuck her problem is, I'm always there when she needs me, when she wants me, and then suddenly she flips on me," Dom said tiredly. He had gone to Priya's house after his fight with Letty, and had been there for about two hours, just talking to her.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Priya asked, her face masked with false concern.

"Truthfully, no. I'm not supposed to be the one with problems, everyone comes to me for support and all that shit. Who the hell do I go to for support? It used to be Let, but lately she's been so busy with others things, that I don't get to see much of her," Dom admitted.

"Well then that's not entirely your fault Dommy, she shouldn't be getting mad at you if she doesn't make time for you herself," Priya reasoned, with a forcibly sweet smile.

"And I don't even know why she's like that, I mean I know I've done some really stupid shit in the past, but I have **never** cheated on Letty. **Never**."

"Maybe she's just paranoid," Priya said flatly.

"Ugh, I don't even know what to do with her anymore. When we're around each other we're either fighting, having sex, or doing things that lead up to having sex," Dom said, then blushed when he realized what he had admitted.

"Well maybe you two need to work out some kinks in your relationship…I mean I'm no therapist but I can see this isn't working out," Priya said matter-of-factly.

"But how are we gonna work things out if she's never there? Ugh, I need to get home, I need to talk to her before she leaves again," Dom said, determined.

"Yea you should," Priya lied through her teeth.

Dom stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing his keys on the way, "Bye Pri, thanks for being here and letting me vent." He flashed a big genuine smile at her and opened the door, he heard her say "bye" right before he closed the door.

*******************************************************************

Dominic got to the house about an hour and a half later, and he went inside determined to reach his goal. He was going to tell Letty everything, and he was going to come clean about all the stuff he'd found out. Dom wanted answers, and he wanted them quickly. He wanted the truth.

Mia was vacuuming one of the living rooms when Dom got into the house, "Mia!! Mia!! **Mia**!!" Dom yelled, trying to get over the noise of the vacuum cleaner and the stereo system. 

She heard him and turned off the vacuum, "Hey Dom, whereya been?"

"I went out for a little while. Do you know if Letty's upstairs?" Dom said, changing the subject quickly.

"No she went out a few minutes ago," Mia answered.

"With who?" Dominic asked.

"She went out alone, why?"

"No reason," Dom said calmly walking up the stairs, but he was boiling with anger inside. _I'm gonna get some answers when she gets back. I don't give a damn what it takes, but I'm getting some fucking answers. I'm gonna find out the truth._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I didn't have much time to write and I wanted to update, I promise tomorrow I **will** have a chapter up and it **will** be longer. Thank you all for your patience. I'll ttyl later. =)

-Zuleyka


	36. Swimming Away

The promised longer chapter…I will not dilly dally, LOL.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Letty, Dom's been looking for you, he came back like two hours ago asking for you," Mia told Letty as she walked inside the house.

"What'd you tell 'im?"

"I told him you went out, then he asked if you went alone," Mia told her.

"And then what'd you tell 'im?"

"I told him you went out alone."

"**Fuck**!"

"What?"

"Nothing, where is he?"

"He went to the pool."

"Aight thanks Mi, I'll catcha lata." Letty walked upstairs to her room and got her bikini, then changed and went to join Dom in the pool. She walked outside, and he was swimming laps in their Olympic-sized pool. "Hey Dom," she said.

Dom stopped swimming and looked at her, smoothing back hair that wasn't there. "Hello Leticia."

_Oh shit, he called me Leticia, I'm in big shit now,_ Letty thought. "What's up? You mind if I join you?" she asked, walking closer, making believe she didn't notice his use of her full name. 

"Yea sure. I need to talk to you anyway."

"Now I'm really getting' it," Letty muttered, and got into the pool.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'…so whatchu wanted to talk to me about?"

"Where do you go when you're not home?"

"Why?" Letty asked, then decided that was the wrong thing to say and just answered him, "I don't know, sometimes I go to Sandy's house. (Most of the time I go there.) Or sometimes I just go out for drives." Letty wasn't telling Dom the whole truth, but she couldn't seem to get it all out.

"Is that it? You just go out for "drives" all the time?"

"Yea," Letty's voice cracked. "Why?"

"Because I wanna talk to you Let, it's like you're never there. You're always "out" or some shit like that. All we do is fight and fuck."

"That's not true Dom."

"Yea it is, and you know it."

Letty looked sheepish, then consented, "What do you wanna talk about Dom?"

"A lot of shit Letty. Like why you're never around anymore. Why you're so secretive. Why you don't trust me."

"What are you talking about Dom?" Letty asked, looking a little confused, like he was overloading her brain with foreign information. This was the last thing she expected, Dom was completely calm, he wasn't yelling like he would usually be.

"Exactly what I said."

"Don't be a smartass Dom," Letty said, getting defensive.

"I'm not being a smartass, I'm serious, I just wanna talk to you about stuff, I want you to be around more," Dom replied, seriously.

"I…I…I don't know what to say Dom," Letty stuttered.

"Don't say anything Let, just forget it, just forget it," Dom said tiredly, giving up. He swam to the edge, and lifted himself out of the pool. "I'm going inside."

"But Dom…" Before Letty could finish her sentence Dom was inside the house. "Aghh, fuck." Letty got out of the pool and layed on one of the beach chairs, soon after, she was asleep once again.

*******************************************************************

"Letty…Letty…Letty wake up," Mia prodded, poking Letty's sleeping figure in the shoulder.

She stirred, "Mi—Mia? What the hell? What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Around six, you been asleep out here all this time?"

"Yea, I think I'm gonna go inside and take a shower." Letty slowly got up from the chair and walked towards the house, with Mia in tow.

"You okay Let?" Mia asked, her tone concerned.

"Yea Mia, I'm fine," Letty replied, without offense.

"Okay girl, Imma go start dinner okay? Sandy, Giovanni, and Jen are coming over. I think they might be movin' in soon," Mia said laughing, then walked into the kitchen, bopping her head to a song on the kitchen radio.

Letty went upstairs and when she walked into her room found that Dom wasn't there. _He must be in the game room or somethin',_ she thought. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, to get the chlorine smell out of her hair.

She heard the door open and someone walk inside, "Letty? Are you in here," a deep gravelly voice asked.

"Yea Dom, I'm taking a shower," Letty replied.

"Oh, okay," was all he said before she heard the door click shut once again. For a moment she thought he was still inside and coming to join her, but then she realized he had left. Gone back to wherever it was he came from.

She signed heavily, and got back to her steaming shower, "This is going to be a long night," she muttered.

*******************************************************************

"Dom! Let! Dinner's ready, and you better hurry up and get your asses down here before the guys eat everything!" Mia yelled up at them about an hour later.

After her bath Letty had joined Dominic in the game room and sat down on one of the couches with her legs tucked underneath her. Her and Dom hadn't said anything to each other the whole time. The silence was starting to drive Letty crazy, which is why she sprang up when Mia called for dinner. She ran out of the room and skipped down the stairs, plopping herself down on a chair.

Dom came into the dining room a few minutes later and sat down at the head of the table, as always. The table was bustling with conversation, but Dom and Letty were quiet. No one noticed though, because they were wrapped up in their own worlds. Jesse had gotten Julie's number at the party and he had invited her to dinner, she was supposed to be arriving soon.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and it turned out to be Julie, she greeted everyone with a big smile, and they all greeted her warmly in return. Everyone except Dom and Letty, who were still silent. They ate Mia's three-course meal and talked about cars and racing the whole time. Julie told them that she actually wanted to lose her race against Jennifer, because she was tired of Priya's conceit.

When dinner was done, they moved their conversation to the living room. Dom decided to go upstairs, and Sandy stopped Letty before she went anywhere. "We have to talk," she said. Then Sandy led Letty to the deck, and Letty looked at her blankly. "What's been goin' on with you girl?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I told you this chapter would be longer. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, and for being so patient with me. Thank you so much, cuz reviews make my world go 'round! Oh yea, I know this chapter wasn't very exciting, but it was full of information you'll need later. Again, thank you for being patient with me, but one of the things I always say: There's a method to my madness! =)

-Zuleyka


	37. No Sleep No Booze

OMG, it's been so long, I feel estranged. But at last, I'm writing the next chapter to WLA. So here you go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letty looked at Sandy like she didn't know what was going on. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm talking about the way you've been acting lately. You and Dom are forever fightin' and you're always leaving to go…to wherever. You don't talk to anyone anymore. You just been actin' weird."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just fine," Letty replied.

"You are **not** just fine. Where the fuck do you go all the time?" Sandy asked, exasperated.

"For drives," Letty said simply.

"For drives?!?!" Sandy exclaimed. "What the fuck?! You go for **drives**?!"

"Yea," Letty said, with a dazed look.

"Letty are you high?" Sandy asked, her face masked with serious concern.

"What? Huh? Oh…no I'm not high," Letty still looked dazed.

"Yea…well when you decide to tell me the truth, just come to me, otherwise don't bother. Cuz I'm not believin' it. I just want you to know that you're pushin' Dominic away, he loves you, and he's hurtin', and if you keep this shit up, he's gonna go to someone else." After she finished she walked back into the house, leaving Letty alone to ponder.

It was cold, and Letty was wearing nothing but a white wifebeater and jeans. Yet she didn't notice the cold, she was completely lost in her own world. Drifting away from everything she knew, because of something she never expected.

*******************************************************************

Weeks passed by, and not much changed, Letty was still completely in another world, coming back as if nothing had happened here and there. Dom got more distraught with everyday that passed by, but he kept going. He had found more things that were not his, things that were not Letty's either, but somehow she had. Dom didn't tell anyone about the things he had found, but he found himself going to Priya for comfort. He knew that she wanted him, he knew that she would do anything to have him, but Dom never went further than friendly visits. Priya was only his friend, and it was going to stay that way no matter what Letty did.

*******************************************************************

"Hey Dom," Priya said smiling when she opened her apartment door. "What brings you 'round here this fine Sunday afternoon?" she asked, although she knew that answer. All Dom ever came over for was to talk about Letty, Letty this, Letty that, Priya was getting so tired of it.

"I'm not staying long," he replied, surprising Priya. Dom looked tired, but he had a smile on his face.

"Oh," she answered, her tone a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"Yea, I just came by to ask if you were coming to the races tonight."

"You couldn't have called?" Priya blurted out, then redeemed herself when she realized what she had said. "I mean…yea sure. What time?"

"'Round ten. Aight I gotta go, I'll see you there." Having said that Dom left and was in his car less than two minutes later.

*******************************************************************

"Mia!!! I need my skirt back, I wanna wear it tonight," Letty yelled across the hall. Race nights were one of the few times that she was "there" technically speaking. If the team wanted to have a real conversation, they knew race nights were the time to do it. Other than that, their words would fall on deaf ears.

"What skirt?" Mia yelled back, poking her head out of her door.

"The one you borrowed a few weeks ago remember? The first time we raced?" Letty said, exasperated.

 "Oh yea, hold on," Mia scurried back into her room, then came back a few minutes later and handed it to Letty, who had made her way to the front of Mia's door. 

"Thanks," Letty said before turning to go back to her room. Although officially, she still shared a room with Dom, Letty had taken to sleeping in another room some nights. She had been in a pretty good mood the past few days, so she had been sleeping with Dom, and things were going better than they had in weeks. 

When Letty got into her room, Dom was getting dressed by their bed, he smiled at her, and for once, she smiled back. She continued on to the closet, off to find a nice top to match her skirt. Letty quickly set her eyes on a white spaghetti strapped tee, that was cut off to show off her muscled stomach. At the top left corner, there was an outline of a small heart, made by little clear rhinestones. She snatched it off the rack and went back into her room to change. 

Unlike other days, Letty dressed quickly, only taking more time to do her hair and put on her make-up. She straightened her hair, and left it out, then put on a glittery caramel lipstick, it almost blended with her skin, but it made her face glow. She put on glittery white eye shadow and a glittery powder on her cheeks. The powder matched her skin and only made her face glow more. Although all of her make-up was glittery, you could barely make it out, unless you looked really close.

After putting her black knee high boots on, she went downstairs to wait with the guys while the other girls got ready. Jennifer, Sandy, and Giovanni had all but moved in, but they did practically live there. And Jessie and Julie had taken a liking to each other, so she was well on her way to moving in too.

*******************************************************************

Letty walked into the game room, to find the guys glued to a car racing game on the big screen. She cleared her throat, "Can I play?"

They turned around and Leon whistled, "Damn baby girl. You lookin' fine tonight. Dressed for anything special?" Leon started laughing, and Letty punched him. "Oww, that fuckin' hurt Let." Now it was Letty's turned to laugh, she walked over to where Dom was sitting and plopped down next to him. 

She saw that he was hesitant to touch her, so she got closer to him. Dom took this as reassurance, and put an arm around her. "You look great," he purred into her ear.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

"DOM! Un-pause the game, we're tryin' to play here," Jessie said impatiently, comically ruining their moment. Dom gave Jessie the "death" look and Jessie stopped in his tracks. "Fine," he said indignantly, "I'm gonna go play with the pinball machine."

Dom and Letty got back to their moment and he kissed her, tenderly, softly, the kiss was brief. His wounds were still fresh and open, hurting too much to let her in all the way again. But she seemed satisfied, and they got back to playing the game, Letty taking Jessie's control.

They played for two hours, and the girls still hadn't come down. "Will you go get them baby girl?" Leon asked Letty.

"Ugh, why do **I** have to do it?"

"Cuz you're a girl, if we went up there, they would chase us away and take more time," Jessie reasoned.

"Fine," Letty consented. "S'not like it'll work anyway," she added muttering. Five minutes later, Letty came back into the room with only Jennifer behind her. "Mia's doin' some shit to Sandy's hair, she said she's almost done," she said shrugging.

Dom got up, and this was the cue for everyone else to get up, he walked into the parlor and screamed up the stairs. "Mia! Sandy! If you two aren't down here in five minutes we're leaving without you! We're gonna wait in the cars! I mean it, we are leaving in exactly five minutes, with or without you!"

Everyone went outside to their cars, and Mia and Sandy were out less than two minutes later. Dom had a satisfied smile on his face, he knew it would work, and it did. 

*******************************************************************

The race went by uneventfully, Dom won, as he always did, and they had a raging party afterwards. Most of the team went to bed early, because they had to go to the garage in the morning. Even though they opened late on Mondays, booze, and a little sleep did not make for a good day.  They had learned that the hard way, and they would not make the same mistake again.

*******************************************************************

Priya didn't go to the party after the race, even though Dom favored her, the rest of the team hated her. She made a wise decision and went home, falling asleep quickly, knowing she was going to have a lot to do the next day. 

She awoke the next morning to the annoying buzz of her alarm clock, it was nine in the morning. Quickly, she got up brushed her teeth and got dressed, then made her way to the phone, her big day had come.

"Hi, good you're home. Today." Priya said simply, then waited for answer.

"At twelve." She answered, then awaited a reply again.

"I'll be waiting," she said and hung up the phone. "Yep, today is going to be a great day indeed!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I know yall hate me right now, and yes I deserve it. But come back! I beg of you! The next chapter is going to be EX-PLO-SIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I guarantee it! I love you all too much to do this again. I truly am sorry, I've been volunteering at the Salvation Army and I haven't had a whole lotta time to write. So I made an effort and finished this today. I thank you all for being so patient. And I promise to have the next chapter up TOMORROW. =)

-Zuleyka


	38. Seeping Screams

Heya guys! Hope you like this one…I also hope I'm still alive after it, LMAO.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time ten came around, the house was jumping, they weren't going to open till one so they still had time to have breakfast before going to work. Everyone was in a good mood, and Letty was more alert than normal, they were all grateful for that. They didn't take too much time on breakfast, and headed straight for the garage after. Sandy, Jennifer, and Giovanni had left to go to their own jobs, even though they practically lived with the Team, they couldn't work on cars for the life of them. 

Two hours later, they were at the garage, and Letty said she was hungry so she went to get lunch. Even though she had been acting fine, Dom wasn't too sure, so he decided to follow her. He drove at a discreet distance from her, and just as she had said, she went to a small Mexican restaurant a few minutes from the garage.

Dom parked in an alley across the street from the restaurant, and sat in the car watching the entrance. He saw Letty come out, but she had someone with her. Letty had her back to him, so she was facing the man who was with her. He was tall, dark haired, with light caramel skin. Definitely not Mexican. 

Not wanting to jump to conclusions, Dom stayed calm and quiet in the car. But what he saw next infuriated him beyond belief: Letty was kissing him! Right in the middle of the sidewalk, she was kissing some other guy! Dom couldn't take it anymore, he peeled out of the alleyway, not caring whether she saw him or not. But he decided not to go back to the garage, he couldn't go back there.

*******************************************************************

"What?! You found her with another man?!" Priya screamed when Dom told her the story.

"Yea," was all he said, he was at a total loss for words. His Letty, his sweet Letty had actually **cheated** on him. Dom was in total shock.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" she asked.

"I don't know. What the hell am I supposed to do? Cheat on **her**?!" Dom shot back.

"Hey, payback's a bitch," Priya replied.

"Yea but shit don't work like that. It's not gonna change the fact that she's cheating on me if I do it back. I don't do that shit, and you know that," Dom replied.

"What the fuck are you talking about Dom? You did it to me!" Priya yelled.

"Because I realized that I was…am in love with Letty. I had told you we were on a break before that anyway. So technically, I didn't cheat on you," Dom said sincerely.

"Ugh…will you stop trying to be so fuckin' righteous for once and just get what you want?! You have a good excuse."

"Excuses are for losers Priya, and if all you're gonna do is try to convince me to do that shit, I'm leaving." Without waiting for her reply, Dom got up and left, it was already close to six, and it would take him about an hour to get home. He hoped that Letty was home, this time they were definitely going to get their shit straight, even if it meant he had to leave her.

*******************************************************************

"Letty! I have to talk to you," Dom yelled when he got into the house.

Mia turned off the vacuum and said, "She's upstairs." She then quickly turned it back on.

He ran up the stairs and barged into their room, startling Letty who was sitting at the vanity. "Shit Dom, you scared that shit outta me," she said when she got over the shock.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you," Dom said calmly.

"What about?" she asked with a smile.

"Who you were with at the restaurant today," he replied, still calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Letty said with a confused look.

"The guy, the guy you were with this afternoon!" Dom repeated, losing some of his cool.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dom," Letty got up from her chair, and started walking toward him.

"You can stay right there. Just tell me the fucking truth Letty," he spat.

"How can I tell you the truth if I don't know what you're talking about?!" Letty screamed.

"Damn Letty, if I didn't know any better I would believe you. You're a damn good actress you know that? But you don't have to lie to me, because I **saw** you, and I saw **him**."

"Really?"

"So what do you have to say about him? And the letters, the receipts, the lighter with the initials 'T.R.', tell me how do you explain **those** things?!?!?!" Dominic had lost all of his calm, but he didn't care. He was too hurt to care, too shocked to care, too devastated to care.

"Dominic this is not funny. How am I going to explain those things if I don't know what you are talking about?!"

"**BULLSHIT**!!!!!!!!" Dom snapped.

"What the fuck Dom?! What…the…**FUCK**?!!?! I **can't** explain it."

"Maybe **I** can," a voice said, from behind. The figure came fully into the room, out of the darkness.

"What are you doing here? And why do you have **that**?" Dom asked the figure, a woman, pointing at the thing in her hand.

"Dommy dear, I have all the answers you need," the woman said with a cackling laugh.

"I'm sorry, but this is none of your business," Dom said dismissively.

"Dominic it is very much my business. So much so, that I can answer every single thing you ask. So much so, that I know exactly what you're going to ask. And you know how I **know**? Because I've had this planned from the beginning. I've had this planned since I heard you were in Mexico."

Letty was standing ramrod straight, genuinely confused. Dom was standing with his mouth gaping open, clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly. The woman, took this as a sign to go on.

"Anyway, so all those little gifts you found, they were compliments of little ol' moi. Your stupid bitch of a girlfriend doesn't have any idea that they even exist. Because of course, you never bothered to talk to her about them. I knew you wouldn't."

"That's impossible. How'd you get in here?" Dom asked.

"You have a big house Dominic, how hard could it be? Seriously, how **hard** could it be?" she asked cruelly.

He was on the verge of tears, everything was so confusing. Letty didn't know what to do, she was completely lost, in a weird daze. Dom didn't answer her.

"I guess you see my point. As I was **saying**, I'm guessing my plan worked. And the little thing at the restaurant was the last part of my plan. It was the big bang I needed to finally make you mine. That was **not** Letty that you saw, it was some girl who looked like her, who I **paid** to make you think she was Letty. I did a good job didn't I? So, I thought that this would finally push you over the edge, and I could make you mine. But **NOOOOOOO** you have to go and be the goody goody loyal boyfriend, and all you wanna do is **talk**. Well you know what, **fine**! But if I can't have you, then neither can she!!" she said, pointing at Letty. Then she raised the object she had in her hand, and directed it toward Dom.

"What the fuck are you doing Priya? You do **not** want to do this" Dom said.

"You know what, you're right. I don't. I think I'd rather kill her instead." Priya pointed the gun at Letty, who was in complete shock.

"No! Priya no!" Dom screamed.

"Too late," before Dom could move, Priya fired the gun. Everything went so fast, the shot brought Letty out of her shock, but she was too late. And so was Dom, he didn't get a chance to do anything.

A split second later, Letty was on the floor, blood seeping from her unseen wound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Well I know you hate me utterly and completely at this moment, but remember, I WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUV all of you! LOL. I'll have another one up soon, I can't promise tomorrow, but no later than Thursday. Pleeeeeeeease don't be too mad! But I told you about my volunteering, so I definitely have a good reason. Thank you all for being so great and reviewing.*hint* *hint* LOL. Anyways, bash all you want, but remember my motto. ;)

-Zuleyka


	39. I'm So Sorry

If any of you don't know my motto it is: "Everything will be okay in the end, if it's not okay, it's not the end." So just keep that in mind at the times when you feel like killing me. LOL. I'm sorry this took so long, but…well it's Christmas and I've had a shitload of stuff to do. Now on with the story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Letty had hit the ground Priya was on her way out the door. Dominic was too busy to pay any mind, so she knew she would be home free…for the moment. "Bye my love," Priya whispered before disappearing.

Dominic ran to Letty's side, and had déjà vu of the time when he found her in the bathroom. Things just kept getting worse for them, he was on the verge of going as crazy as Priya was. "Letty, Letty baby," he whispered, tears spilling from his eyes for the millionth time that month.

She was unconscious, and obviously losing a lot of blood. Dom knew that if he didn't do something soon she would die, but he couldn't get himself to move, he was in complete shock. Finally, he snapped out of his shock and turned her over, Priya shot her in the stomach. He could see the wound now, he put pressure on it, trying to stop the bleeding, no such luck.

Using one hand to apply pressure to her wound, and his other arm to pick her up, he headed toward the stairs. As soon as he was down in the main hall, Mia saw him from the living room she was currently vacuuming.

"Dominic what the hell is that? You're spilling juice on my cream colored carpet. And it's red!" Right after she finished her sentence Mia realized what was really spilling, and she covered her mouth, her eyes bugging out. 

"We have to get her to a hospital," he said, quietly, but desperately at the same time.

"Oh my goodness Dom, what the hell happened?!" Mia screamed, on the verge of tears.

"I'll explain later, we need to get Letty to a hospital now!!" he screamed suddenly.

"Go go! I can't go with you right now, I need to call the guys! We'll meet you there in ten minutes. Hurry up Dominic. We'll be there soon."

He didn't need so much encouragement, he was out the door in a flash, going towards their Escalade, a car they didn't use much anymore. Dom laid Letty in the back seat, and tore a piece of his shirt off, long enough so that he could tie it around her narrow belly. He carefully took her own shirt off, and dressed the wound, still trying to stop the bleeding. No such luck.

Letty had only a bra and a piece of his shirt on, and he was missing the bottom half of his wife beater, but he didn't care. Dom jumped into the Escalade and floored it, he got to the hospital in less than five minutes, immediately running into the Emergency Room.

*******************************************************************

The whole team was sitting there two hours later, waiting for the doctor to tell them if Letty was okay, or if she was going to be okay, or of she wasn't. "God what is taking so long!" Dom asked, completely frustrated, his face red and his eyes blood shot from crying.

As soon as Dom had walked into the ER, the nurses and doctors flocked to him. Letty's primary doctor, Dr. Starita, had admitted her and started to ask Dom questions.

~**Flashback-2 hours before**~

"What happened Mr. Toretto? You have to tell me exactly what happened to Leticia for me to help you," Dr. Starita said.

"She…she…a woman broke into our home and she had a gun…and…oh my god…she shot Letty. God, help her doc! You have to help her!" Dominic screamed hysterically.

"Okay okay, good, now I'm going in to see her, I will be back with news as soon as I can." After finishing his sentence, Dr. Starita ran into the main part of the emergency room and disappeared from Dom's view.

~**End Flashback**~

The rest of the team came about twenty minutes later, because it had taken Mia a while to contact all of them. Mia ran to her brother as soon as she spotted him in the waiting room. She asked him what happened, she was completely hysterical, so Dom decided to calm himself down and explain.

He told them everything, Priya planning the whole thing, planting evidence of Letty's "cheating" so she could get to him, then her last straw, and then about how she came to the house and shot Letty. They were all aghast at his revelation, it took them awhile to process everything he has just told them.

When they finally reacted, Mia was crying because she thought a lot of it was her fault. Jesse just couldn't believe it, and Julie was hanging on to him for dear life, like Priya would come kill her at any second too. Leon was so outraged that he looked like he would hunt Priya down and kill her, Jennifer didn't even know what to think. Brian had a million thoughts racing through his mind, he couldn't focus on just one. Sandy was just as angry as Leon, and they looked like they were plotting to kill Priya together, Giovanni was desperately trying to calm Sandy down.

Now they were all just waiting for the doctor to come back, all thoughts of killing Priya, put on the backburner. "Why is this taking so long!" Dom repeated.

"I'll go check at the front desk," Jennifer whispered, and got up to go there. When she came back Dom looked at her expectantly.

"Well?"

She shook her head, "They said she's still in the operating room, and that the doctor would come out soon to talk to us."

"Damn this fucking hospital! They said that to us 15 minutes ago!" Sandy yelled.

"Lower your voice Sandy," Giovanni reprimanded.

"No! No! I will **not** lower my voice. My best friend is in there, getting operated on, and all they say is 'Please wait.' Well I'm fucking tired of waiting! Letty is in there, bleeding and hurt, and she's not okay, and maybe she going to die and…" Sandy stopped, because her sobs racked her body and she couldn't speak anymore. Giovanni hugged her tightly, and she cried into his shoulder.

Dom had his head in his hands, he was crying again, he didn't think he could hold on much longer. _How could I have been so **stupid**? How did I not see it? Ugh, I'm such a fucking idiot. It's all my fault that my Letty's on an operating table right now, why do I always have to fuck things up?_

Brian was desperately trying to calm Mia down, who was still crying, and stuck on thinking it was all her fault. "But I should have been careful! You heard Dom, he said that Priya got in so many times. How the hell did I not notice?"

"Mia, none of us noticed, it's not our fault. It's not your fault, it's not Dom's fault, and it's not Letty's fault. It's nobody's fault! Even if she didn't sneak into the house, Priya would have found another way to do it. And you know it, she's a fuckin' psycho Mia!" Brian reasoned. Mia buried her head in his shoulder and cried some more, quietly praying for Letty to be okay. 

When Dominic lifted his head the first thing he saw was the doctor stepping into the waiting room. He was there in a flash, when he got to where the doctor was, he didn't even say anything. He couldn't say anything, the look on the doctors face kept him silent.

"I'm sorry Mr. Toretto," he started, and Dom started to cry, not really caring if the doctor saw him, but the doctor continued, "we did everything we could, and we saved Leticia, but we couldn't save the baby. The bullet killed it instantly. I'm sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HAHA!!!!! This was DEFINITELY planned from the beginning! I hope I didn't make it too obvious. More about the baby thing in the next chapter. If you're confused, it's okay, I'll clear everything up in the next one. I hope this was okay…please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

-Zuleyka


	40. Never Alone

Not gonna say much…just get to the story. I've been reeeeeeally lazy lately, and everything's been crazy…so here you go. =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dominic looked at the doctor like he had grown three extra heads, "What did you just say?"

"We saved Leticia, but the baby couldn't be saved. I'm sorry for your loss. You'll be able to see her in a few hours—"

Dom cut the doctor off, "Letty was PREGNANT?!"

Dr. Starita looked at him, confused, "Yes. She was about 3 months pregnant, ten weeks to be exact. Did you not know?"

"Would I be asking you this if I knew, you idiot!" Dominic retorted, losing his patience. 

"Look Mr. Toretto, I understand that you're upset, but this is not the time for that. Now you will be able to see Leticia in a few hours. I suggest you go home and freshen up or whatever. She'll be knocked out for a long time anyway, so you won't be able to talk to her when you go in to see her." Dr. Starita started walking away, leaving a shocked Dom behind. 

He started walking numbly back to where the rest of the team was sitting. "Letty was pregnant," he whispered when he got there. 

"What?!" Mia screamed. The others looked at him with bugged out eyes.

"Letty was pregnant," he repeated, a little louder.

"Oh my god, she lost…she lost…" Mia couldn't finish her sentence, but Dom knew what she was going to say.

"Yea…when Priya shot her, she lost the baby instantly," he managed to choke out.

Somehow, everyone started crying then, just when things looked like they couldn't get worse, they did. The dark cloud that had descended on the team since they left California still had not vanished. They had no idea when it would, but they didn't know if they could take much more. Even though Letty was okay, an innocent child was dead because of a crazy woman's jealousy.

"I'm sorry Dominic," Sandy went to hug Dominic, and they cried in each other's arms for awhile. "When will we be able to see her?" she whispered a little while later. 

"The doctor said in a few hours, but that she'll be knocked out for a long time. He said we should go home and do whatever, then come back."

"I think we should Dom, everyone needs a hot shower and to calm down and all that. Does Letty know about the baby?" Brian asked.

"I don't think so…the doctor didn't say anything about telling her. My guess would be no, since she just came out of surgery and she's already sedated," he answered.

"Who's gonna tell her?" Jesse asked, quiet tears running down his pale face.

Dom ran his hand across his scalp, he always did that when he was frustrated or nervous. He didn't answer for a few minutes, and Jesse thought he just wasn't going to. But finally he said something, "I'm going to have to tell her."

Everyone left Dom alone after that, because he refused to go home, and they all wanted to calm down before seeing Letty. He stayed sitting in that uncomfortable plastic chair, not caring, because all he could think about was Letty and the little Dom or little Letty that he could have had.

*******************************************************************

Thirty minutes later, the doctor came out to find Dominic all by himself, pacing back and forth in the waiting room. "Mr. Toretto, Leticia is still unconscious, but stabilized. If you still want to see her—"

Once again, Dom cut the doctor off, "Yea I wanna see her."

Dr. Starita nodded and motioned for Dominic to follow him, they walked a short distance and got to a private, closed room. The doctor showed him the door and went on his way, leaving Dom to go in on his own. 

When he went inside the room, it smelled faintly of baby powder, and the scent reminded him once again of what he could have had. He saw Letty laying on a hospital, she looked so frail he thought he was going to die right there. She was pale, and there were monitors hooked up around her, yet the look on her face was peaceful.

He went to her side and sat in the armchair by her bed, his hand found hers and he entwined her fingers with his own. He remembered the days when things were simpler, a time long ago, when everything wasn't so fucked up. Dom layed his head down on the bed next to his beloved Letty, and quietly cried himself to sleep.

~***_Dream_***~

"Daddy!! Can I wide in the car wif you?" a three-year-old little girl asked Dom when he was about to get into his new racing car. 

It was a sunny day in California, the perfect day for a drive along the beach. Letty and Mia had gone shopping for whatever it was they needed that day, and they left Dom and the guys with Dom and Letty's daughter. 

"Sure baby, anything for my little princess," Dom replied grinning.

The little girl squealed happily and went to the other side of the car, Dom followed her there and picked her up swiftly. He put her in her car seat and went to the driver's side of the car, feeling like his heart was gonna explode from all the love he felt for his little girl.

"I wuv you daddy," she said when he got into the car.

"I love you too Sophie," Dom replied. He started driving, thinking about how lucky he was to have Letty and Sofia. They had named her after Dom's mother, but they called her Sophie for short. Dominic had never thought he could love anyone so much and so completely. And his daughter looked just like Letty, big brown eyes, long black hair, she was like her mother's own mini me.

"Daddy…"

"Yea baby?"

"Can you and mommy teach me about caws?" she said in her little baby voice.

"So you wanna learn about cars huh?" Dom said with a smile.

"Yea, I wanna leawn how to dwive fast like you and mommy," Sofia said clapping her hands happily and giggling.

Dominic had to laugh, it was unbelievable how a three-year-old in a little pink dress would want to learn about cars. But he was happy, he had been completely happy since the moment Letty had told him she was pregnant. He finally answered his daughter after they both stopped giggling. "Well precious, I think I'm gonna have to ask your mom about that. I don't want her kickin' my butt for teaching you how to speed."

They went into a fit of giggles again, and Dom pulled over at a Dairy Queen to get them some ice cream. "Here you go baby," Dom said handing his daughter some ice cream.

"Thank you Daddy. This is my favowite!"

~***_End Dream_***~

Dom awoke suddenly, and buried his face in his hands, crying again. _Why didn't you tell me Letty? Why?_

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Dom," Letty said, as if she was reading his thoughts.

He turned his tear stained face toward her, "Why Letty? Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. 

"I was scared Dom. I didn't think you wanted a kid…I don't know, I know it was stupid…I'm just so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I was so stupid and now our baby's—" Letty started crying then, sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't care about the pain her body was in, she didn't care about anything, because her baby was gone.

Dominic got up and leaned over her, enveloping her in his arms. "It's okay Letty, I swear, I'm never gonna let anything like this happen again. I'm never going to let Priya get near you again."

Letty just kept repeating that she was sorry over and over, still crying, clinging to Dom like he was going to be ripped away. He rocked her back and forth, smoothing her hair, trying to her get to calm down. Finally after what seemed like forever to him, he realized that she had fallen asleep.

*******************************************************************

For the next three weeks Dom stayed with Letty at the hospital, constantly at her side. The only time he ever left her was when Mia would come and drag him out so he could shower. At those times one of the other members of the team would stay with her. Letty was never left alone in that room, never.

Three days before she was supposed to get out, the doctor asked Dominic to see him in his office. Letty said it would be okay, since the office was just a few doors down, that she would be fine alone for ten minutes. She was wrong. As soon as Dr. Starita's door closed, the cause of all of Letty's pain walked into her hospital room. Priya.

"What are you doing here?" Letty asked coldly, her face masked in a look of complete hate. She wasn't scared of Priya, she wasn't going to give her that. But she would have rather died herself than her baby, and it was all Priya's fault. Her baby was gone, and it was all that psycho's fault.

"Oooh, well aren't we a little feisty today? Ya know I've been waiting to catch you alone. Your idiot friends never fuckin' leave your side. But now, I have my chance to tell you what I need to."

"I don't wanna hear anything you have to say."

"Hmm…as I recall it was you that said 'we don't always get what we want' wasn't it? Well any who, I'm going to tell you anyway. You, are in our way. Dom and I have been praying for you to die so finally we can be together without you in our way," she replied snidely.

"That's a lie, Dom would never—"

"Wouldn't he? Your little 'runaway' antics have not done any good for your relationship. Every time he leaves this hospital he comes straight to my house, to complain about what a pest you are. He told me not to come here though, he told me he would just leave you one day. But I think I like it better this way."

"I don't believe you, Dom loves me, Dom would never leave me," Letty said, on the verge of tears.

"Believe what you want Letty, but I have no reason to lie. You can stay here, and force him to leave you. Or you can…well disappear," Priya laughed, then walked out of the room, leaving Letty alone once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmmm…so what is Letty going to do? Do you think she'll believe Priya? And why is Priya saying these things to her? Find out on the next episode of…**dramatic voice** What Lies Ahead!

-Zuleyka

PS. Don't kill me. 


	41. Without A Goodbye

OMG, it's been long time, but I'm finally getting to this. =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For three days Letty was in denial about the things Priya had told her. It was just impossible. She didn't say anything though, and Priya didn't come back either. When time for her to go home came around, she had basically accomplished nothing. Letty didn't know what to believe, who to believe, or what to do. Things were starting to get so confusing again, and Letty hated not being in control.

Finally, it was time for her to go home. She would still be sore for a while, but she could do a lot on her own, because she had spent so much time at the hospital. "Home," Letty breathed when she got into the house.

Dom wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair. "Hey baby, you need help getting upstairs?"

Letty got pissed of at his comment. "No I do **not** need help getting upstairs. I can do it myself. Thank you very much," she bit back. The she wiggled out of his grasp and started walking up to her room. 

As soon as she got inside, she knew all she wanted to do was lay in her bed and fall asleep. The journey up the stairs was in itself tiring, and the doctor said that she would still be needing a lot of rest. Losing her baby and Priya coming to bother her was really taking a toll on Letty. She was starting to think she was going to lose it, or maybe she had already lost it.

The huge bed looked inviting and soft, much more welcoming than the hospital bed she had been sleeping in for the past three weeks. Letty made her way to the bed with sleepy eyes, yearning for the plush comforter that was on top of it. As carefully as she could, she laid herself down, and promptly fell asleep. Hoping for a dreamless slumber. 

~***_Dream_***~

"Mommy? Can I wide in the caw wif daddy?" her little girl asked. 

Letty was smiling, her baby had always had a keen interest in cars, just like her mommy. "Of course you can honey," Letty answered. She looked at Dom, that was getting in the car, "Dom!! Sophie wants to go with you in the car." Letty yelled to him, still smiling.

Dom grinned, and came over to her and Sofia, taking Sofia in his arms. "So you wanna go take a ride with daddy?" he said to her.

Sofia nodded emphatically, and Dom laughed. He put her down and took her tiny hand in his huge one. Dom took small steps, so that she could keep up with him, it was the cutest thing in the world to an on looking Letty. He got her into the car, then went to the other side and got in himself.

She watched as the two people she loved most in the world started to drive away. The she realized there was someone else in the car with them, it was Priya. The love of her life was driving away with her worst enemy, and taking her baby with him. She was in shock, but something told her she could do nothing about it.

"I love you Dom," she whispered to the disappearing car, one lone tear running down her face.

~***_End Dream_***~

Letty shot up with a jerk, hurting her still-healing body instantly. She winced and slowed down her body, it wasn't until then that she realized she was crying. Letty wiped the tears away quickly. She finally knew what she was going to do, what she **had** to do. She got up from the bed and walked over to her closet, her suitcase was there, she decided she had to leave. 

The closet was neat, Mia had probably cleaned the whole house a million times in the few months they had lived there. Letty found the suitcase easily, rolled it out of the closet as swiftly and quietly as she could. As soon as it was on the floor and open, Letty hurriedly started stuffing clothes in it, as much as she could, and when she was done, she pushed the suitcase closed, and put it in the upright position so she could wheel it out. 

After she was finished taking all that she could, she gathered her other things: lip gloss, a few pictures, a few pieces of jewelry, and other little things that she considered important and could fit in her backpack.

Then finally she sat down at her small desk to write a note to Dom:

Dear Dom,

I'm really sorry about everything that has happened. It's like all the crazy shit in the world that could happen, happened to us. I'm also sorry about not telling you about the baby. It was stupid of me, and I know I hurt you. I'm sorry for being a bitch to you all those times when it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for being evasive and distant for so long, but I hope you understand I was just really confused about all this shit. All those times I was out and you wondered where I was, it was not what you thought. I would never cheat on you, and you know that. (Or should know that.) Whenever I wasn't going to the doctor's, I really would be going for drives. It always calmed me down, it always cleared my mind. Sometimes I would drive for so long, that I would have to end up staying in a hotel for the night. I'm sorry I never told you this, but believe me I tried, and the few times I actually said something, you didn't quite believe me. I am so sorry for all these things, but I am the most sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. I want you to know that I love you Dom, that I always will. Maybe one day we'll meet again, maybe it's destiny that we have to be together. But I can't stay here any longer, and I'm sorry for that too.

Love Always,

Letty

PS. Please don't look for me Dom, please just try to be happy and learn to live without me, as I must learn to live without you.

By the time she finished her letter, it was tear stained, and she was shaking. Letty knew that she was going to have to be strong and go on with her life, no matter how hard that was going to be. She folded the letter and put it on the dresser, where he would surely see it. She tossed her wallet into her backpack along with the rest of her stuff, and grabbed her keys. 

She walked out of her room, and went down the back stairs, making sure not to make too much noise. The rest of the team was nowhere in sight, so she was home free. Letty got to the underground garage a few minutes later, and reached her 240SX. 

At first she struggled to get the suitcase into the trunk, but finally she got it up and in. Letty shut the trunk and got into the driver's seat, throwing her backpack into the seat next to her. She turned the car on and drove away, in a matter of seconds, Letty was gone from their lives, probably forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So? What'd you think? I'm sorry to say that WLA will be over soon…not like, tomorrow soon, but soon. It sure has been a great ride huh? Well don't worry, it's not nearly over yet. Please review people! I love reviews, I've loved reviews from the start. And again, I want to thank you, for making WLA such a great story to put out. =)

-Zuleyka


	42. Years Gone By

And without further ado, here is chapter 42 of WLA. =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~***Connector Chapter***~

The team didn't notice Letty was gone until it was too late. Dom read her note and didn't quite understand her reasoning for leaving. No matter how hard he tried, he always felt that there was something missing, something she didn't tell him. He was in denial for a while, and kept thinking that Letty would be back in a few days. When a month passed he realized that she was not coming back, so he decided to look for her.

Dom left for the states a little while after that, leaving the rest of the team with the house and the garage. Mia had started to go to a local college, and the guys handled the garage well enough. They had all the money they would ever need anyway, so it wasn't too much of an issue.

After Letty left they wondered whether they should file a report against Priya, but they couldn't, because then their criminal transgressions would reappear. So they were stuck, but they never did see Priya again. Dom knew that if he ever saw her again he would probably kill her. The thought didn't worry him much, because death was the least that she deserved.

Once he was back in the states, Dom was pretty much lost on where to go, so he decided to go back to Los Angeles. Not a very good idea, but it was basically the most he could do at the moment. He went to Hector's house, and he told him that basically no one had seen or heard from Letty since she left for Mexico.

Letty had some family in California, something he found out from Sandy, so he went to visit them, to no avail. Letty was still nowhere to be found. Dom's next destination was Puerto Rico. It wasn't a very practical place to be looking, but he was completely desperate. When he got there, it wasn't too hard to communicate since he had learned some Spanish from Letty over the years, and more so while they were in Mexico. 

In Puerto Rico, Dom went from town to town, looking for any trace of Letty. Anything that he could find out from Sandy or from Letty's family in California, he would use as a clue to see if he could find her in her native country. 

A year of searching, a year of nothing. He had looked in various places in California, and all over the place in Puerto Rico. And still Letty was no where to be found. Dom was so tired, the urge to give up was too strong for him to bear. He found a desolate place in Puerto Rico, where he decided to settle down for a while, at least until he got up the strength to pack up and go back to Mexico. The nearest village was 50 miles away, and the little house was right on the beach.

He would sit on the quiet beach by himself, almost every day, sometimes crying, sometimes remembering, but always hoping. All he needed was to gather a little strength to go back home, but he would never lose hope, and he would never just "move on." Letty was his life, and his life ended when she left. 

Dom would run every morning. Running would make him forget, and keep him in shape, the burn of his muscles would dull the pain in his heart. He had his phone with him constantly, always on, always charged, always ready to give him the information he needed to find Letty, should it ever arrive.

Unfortunately for him, days passed and there was no news, weeks passed and there was more pain, months passed and his hope faded. It would be two years in two months, two years without Letty, two years without air, two years that he spent wandering aimlessly through empty roads.  

Then he received the phone call that would change things forever…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey I know this chapter was short, but it's basically a connector chapter. (Like I said at the beginning.) So that you guys would know what was going on. I'll have the next one up as soon as possible! =)

-Zuleyka

PS. Glad you're all still with me. Muahz to all!!!!!!


	43. The Phone Call

I've been taking long…and I don't have any excuses so lemme just get on with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dom hurried to pick up his cell phone, it had been so long since the thing rang. He had often wondered whether it even still worked, this was proof that it did. His only desire was for it to be good news, that he could use, news that would restore his ever fading hope.

"Hello?" he said hoarsely, he hadn't talked in a long time either.

"Dom?" came a voice from the other side. He couldn't tell who it was, for it had been ages since anyone called. Maybe it was Mia, or Sandy, or maybe even Jennifer, but he couldn't tell.

"Yea?"

"Hey, it's Sandy," said the soft voice.

"Oh, hi, why are you calling?" he asked, and although he tried so hard not to be rude, the bitterness could never leave his voice.

"I think I found her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoa! Now I think that was the shortest chapter I've ever written…like serious, ever. But the next chapter is gonna be long as hell, so don't worry. And I will NOT, take like a month to update, I SWEAR. Please don't hurt me or hit me, I'm fragile. LOL. I know some of you might have boycotted from my taking so long…and that's fine, but I'm back, and totally ready for action. =)

-Zuleyka


	44. The Hotel

See? Didn't take **that** long. =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The turbulence in the air plane didn't even phase him, and it was horrible, Dom was only worried about one thing on this trip. By the time the phone call had ended two days before, a flicker of hope had ignited in his heart, and it was enough to give him strength again. Now he was headed to New York City…the big apple…the city that never sleeps, the place that would breathe life into him again.

"Passengers fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in five minutes," said an automated voice through the intercom.

His movements were mechanical, no human qualities graced his limber fingers as he did what was instructed. And exactly five minutes later they were landing at John F. Kennedy Airport, just like the disembodied voice had said. The decent was quick and uneventful, the only thing that went through Dom's head was that he would finally get to see Letty again. 

~**Flashback-2 years before**~

Dom walked into the bedroom he shared with Letty expecting to find her sleeping form on the bed. He was shocked to see that she wasn't there, and decided to look for her. The bathroom was empty, the balcony—empty, he went to the walk-in closet, it was empty and missing some of her clothes.

"What the hell?" he muttered going to sit on the bed, utterly confused.

After sitting dumbfounded for a few minutes he looked up and noticed the white folded note on the dresser. Dom went to pick it up and turned it around gingerly in his hands before opening it. He looked curiously at the tear stains on the paper, there was no name, but he figured since it was in his room, it was for him, probably from Letty.

He opened the letter slowly, afraid of what new problems it might bring. It was definitely from Letty, her elegant handwriting shone black, a great contrast to the stark white paper. Yet Dom still wondered what it might be pertaining to, having no idea what was really to come. Tentatively, he began reading the short letter:

_Dear Dom,_

_I'm really sorry about everything that has happened. It's like all the crazy shit in the world that could happen, happened to us. I'm also sorry about not telling you about the baby. It was stupid of me, and I know I hurt you. I'm sorry for being a bitch to you all those times when it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for being evasive and distant for so long, but I hope you understand I was just really confused about all this shit. All those times I was out and you wondered where I was, it was not what you thought. I would never cheat on you, and you know that. (Or should know that.) Whenever I wasn't going to the doctor's, I really would be going for drives. It always calmed me down, it always cleared my mind. Sometimes I would drive for so long, that I would have to end up staying in a hotel for the night. I'm sorry I never told you this, but believe me I tried, and the few times I actually said something, you didn't quite believe me. I am so sorry for all these things, but I am the most sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. I want you to know that I love you Dom, that I always will. Maybe one day we'll meet again, maybe it's destiny that we have to be together. But I can't stay here any longer, and I'm sorry for that too._

_Love Always,_

_Letty_

_PS. Please don't look for me Dom, please just try to be happy and learn to live without me, as I must learn to live without you._

Letty's tear stains were covered by Dom's by the time he finished reading her short note. He felt as if he had failed her, the person who meant the most to him in the whole world. In his heart Dom knew that Letty had gone for good, but his stubborn head told him that she would be back soon enough, not to worry too much because she would surely be back.

And two months passed before Dom actually did anything, it haunted him that maybe if he would have done something sooner, he would have found her.

~**End Flashback**~

Thinking back, Dom didn't understand why it took him so long to realize that she had gone. Her clothes were gone, and she was no where to be found, and there was a note on their dresser. What else could that add up to? He had been such an idiot, and now he was paying the price for being such a pompous asshole.

The airport was crowded, and he didn't want to have to stay there for longer than necessary. He went to bag pick-up and got the small amount of luggage that he had brought with him. Dom would have to buy some winter clothes anyway, considering that he had lived in Puerto Rico for so long, and it was September in New York. After getting his luggage together he went to catch a taxi to the hotel he had booked a room at. 

*******************************************************************

Dom chose a huge hotel because it would be easy to get in and out without too many people paying attention to him. When the taxi got to the front, a bell boy opened the door to let him out. The cabby popped the trunk and the bell boy quickly got to taking out Dom's things. Dominic payed the cabby and walked into the hotel behind the suited young man. 

"A lady called and left you a message, sir," a lady at the counter said, after he had asked for his room. She handed him a neatly written note and went to get his keys. Dominic read it quietly, waiting for her to get back.

Hey Dom,

I sent over your new car, so you can get around and go to the races and stuff. Don't worry, it's fully taken care of. Just ask for your deliveries at the front desk and they'll give you the keys.

-Brian

He sighed, knowing that he would be going out that very night, because that's just what he did. Dom searched non-stop, but this time, this time he was going to find her once and for all. And she wasn't going to leave again, he was going to make everything right, so she wouldn't have to leave him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprises in the next chapter people, the more reviews I get the faster I put it up. Thank you all who have reviewed and stuck by me! =)

-Zuleyka


	45. The Race

The next chapter…as promised. =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Dom got dressed and went out to his car, ready to go searching for the races, when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered gruffly.

"Dom, it's Brian, I got you some info on the racing scene in NYC," the man on the other line said.

"Yeah?"

"Long Island."

"What? Bri you gotta tell me more than that," Dom said, exasperated.

"Aight, damn man, chill, you didn't let me finish. The races are held somewhere in Long Island, the ring leader of it all is a woman."

"Who?"

"Sorry that much I couldn't find out, but I know it won't be easy to get in with them. This girl is **good** like, the team good, like even better than the team good, you're gonna have to practice a little to beat her," Brian said grimly.

Dom scoffed, "Is that all?"

"Yeah, and Dom, find her okay?" With that Brian hung up, leaving Dom to contemplate his next move.

"I guess I'm going to Long Island," he sighed, all he wanted to do was find Letty. And he wasn't even sure that she'd be there.

*******************************************************************

Dom drove for about an hour, it wasn't too early, almost midnight, and he knew the racers would be out at this time. He looked for the most deserted part of town, and he found it soon enough. "This is gonna be a piece of cake," he said with a confidence that he did not feel. 

He spotted a tricked out car and heard the familiar purr of a modified engine. _All I have to do is follow the bread crumbs_, Dom thought, a ghost of a smile flickering across his handsome features. He followed the car at a discreet distance, praying that it would lead him to his lost treasure. 

"You'll find her, you'll find her this time," Dom whispered to himself, mostly trying to convince himself that he would. Thinking that saying it out loud instead of in his head, would finally make it true. "Don't worry, you'll find her."

It didn't take too long for Dom to notice the huge amount of modified cars just ahead of him. He knew they had gotten to the race site, or at least to where everyone met, it reminded Dom of his own glory days. But those days were long gone, and he only had one purpose now, he had only one purpose for the past two years. 

_"Do what you have to do man, just do what you gotta do."_ Dom remembered Vince saying that to him once, although he didn't quite remember exactly when. It was when they were still teenagers, one of their many crises. Letty had caught him with some girl and flipped out, he knew that she was in love with him, but Dom couldn't bring himself to admit that he loved her too. The story of their lives…

Now he was definitely going to do what he had to, no matter what that was. And ironically, once again the advice was being used for his and Letty's sake. Dom shook his head, a laugh escaping his mouth, it held no humor. He was all business as he entered the world of the New York City racers, as he reentered the world he had long ago left behind.

*******************************************************************

The last race was about to take place, it was with the leader, the woman Brian had warned Dom about just a few hours before. Dom droved up beside her car, not even bothering to look at her, he just needed to race. 

A man came to tap on his window, "Yo, what do you think you're doin' man?"

"I'm gonna race her," Dom said calmly, motioning to the other car.

The other guy laughed, "You got 5 G's bro?"

Dom laughed, still no humor within his deep voice. Without saying a word, he pulled out five grand from under his jacket on the passenger seat, and handed it to the shell shocked man. The man nodded slowly and went to the other side, presumably to talk to the "Racer Queen." He came back, not too long after, and Dom lowered his window once again.

"She said okay, but you better be ready to lose," the man said with a chuckle. His faced looked like he almost felt sorry for Dom, the poor new guy who was going to race the queen, and lose. Dom only nodded, and proceeded to roll up his window, he didn't really care what the guy had to say anyway.

A mere ten seconds later, the race was ready to get going, Dom watched the guy in the middle of the two cars. _On your mark,_ 2 seconds, _Get set,_ 5 seconds, _GO!_ And with that signal both cars were off. The scent of burned rubber was the only thing you could smell as the powerful machines ripped through the air. 

They were head to head, equals, the woman in the other car was a bit surprised. But she could tell that this new guy didn't know the roads, didn't know the races, didn't know the strips. Yet he was a formidable foe, and for that she was glad. She hadn't had a real challenge in a while, and this was a welcomed relief. _Come on, let's see what you can really do._

60 miles per hour.

80.

100.

120.

The race was getting closer, but the racing queen had control of the lead, she obviously knew what she was doing.

140.

The hiss of NOS, and Dom lurched in front of the woman. But a sly smirk came across her beautiful face, and she laughed. _Too quick big boy._

150.

The woman hit her NOS button, and sailed past Dom, 3 seconds later she was across the finish line. And as expected, the racing queen had won, but for some odd reason Dom was still calm, he was still cool and collected. He wasn't there to win the race. 

Both drivers went back to the starting line, and it wasn't till then that Dom decided to get out of his car. It was time for him to meet this mystery "Racer Queen," the woman who had beaten him. She had his back turned to him, obviously busy collecting her money.

Dom was entranced by her. Long raven hair, leather pants, small knife strapped to her thigh, slender figure. She was truly beautiful, even from behind, so who could she be? And then, she turned around.

"Letty."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm getting back in the habit people. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Remember to review!!!!!!!!!! Please, I really appreciate it. =)

-Zuleyka


	46. After Forever

It took me a while longer this time, but I'm back with 45 of WLA. =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dominic," was all she said to answer his one word hello. Her voice was colder now, harder, dominant. Her body showed no surprise, she was no different than she had been seconds before he approached her. This unnerved Dom, he thought Letty would at least show some kind of emotion when she saw him. There was nothing, no happiness, no sadness, no anger, her voice was just devoid of emotion, careless.

Dom didn't know what to say, this had been the moment that he had been waiting for. Now the words that he had turned over and over in his head, just would not come. He was speechless, because of her amazing beauty, and because of her hurtful brush-off. This was not how he had imagined it, in his mind they would see each other and hug and kiss and everything would be better, how naïve he had been.

She stared at him for a little, when he didn't say anything further she turned around briskly, leaving him standing there, gaping at her. "Aight guys, this is it for the night. No party till after tomorrow's races." Letty watched as every racer and every skank in the vicinity obeyed her simple command. It had taken her two years to achieve this, total control. She was, what Dom had once been, in some ways, this made her feel triumphant and in others it made her feel so alone.

Lost in thought, she did not notice that everyone was gone. She sighed and turned around, ready to go back home. It was then that Letty realized that she was not truly alone, because Dom had not left. "Can I help you with something?" she asked, her voice guarded.

He still did not speak, just stared at her defensive form, maybe admiring her, and maybe wondering what had happened to change her so much. "Hello? Do you want something? I don't have all night," she said impassively, completely uninterested.

"I've been looking for you."

"Although I told you not to?"

"Yes."

Letty laughed, it was so empty, it chilled him. She moved with a cat-like grace over to lean on her car. She took the knife out of the sheath on her thigh and started picking the nonexistent dirt out of her nails. "So what do you want?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You," he said simply, sadly.

She was quiet for a while, as if pondering his response. Then suddenly she burst out laughing, "You're not serious."

"Dead," was all he said.

Letty stopped laughing abruptly, and straightened back up. "I'm sorry," she responded, it was impossible to tell what she was feeling. But if only he had looked at her eyes, he would have seen the truth. Letty put her knife back into its sheath and got into her car, driving away before anything else was said. Leaving Dom alone in the middle of the street.

*******************************************************************

Letty walked into her apartment two hours later, tired and sleepy, but every time she thought about the events of the night, sleep would slip through her fingers. She threw her jacket and keys down on the couch, and staggered to her bedroom, removing clothing as she went. Her bedroom was the most beautiful room in the apartment, it was her safe haven. A place where no one could intrude.

She pulled on an oversized t-shirt and fell into bed, and for the first time in two years, Letty allowed herself to cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So…has it been so long that I'm losing my touch? LOL. Well then……review to let me know! =)

-Zuleyka


	47. Comes Before

No comments………just the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She layed there for a while, letting everything she had buried for two years come out, hoping that her tears would wash away her pain. It didn't happen, but she knew that would have to face her demons one day, her conscious mind had just never acknowledged it. _Why did he come looking for me? I told him not to come looking for me!_ Letty was screaming at herself in her head, she didn't understand why he had come to her. And yet at the same time, somewhere deep inside, she was so happy he did.

Letty crawled under the covers and sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She fell asleep soon after, wary of what was to come. Letty knew that a lot was going to change and she also knew that Dom would not stop pursuing her no matter how many times she turned him down. The day had started off great, she had been secure when she woke up. How was it possible for all of that to fall apart in less than 10 minutes? The situation was just so confusing to her, and she needed to sleep on it, maybe things would be better the next day.

*******************************************************************

It was almost two in the afternoon when she finally awoke from her slumber, only to realize that things had not gotten much better. Her mind was foggy and disoriented, the night before seemed unreal, and Letty couldn't tell whether it was a dream or not. She sat up and looked at the clock on her nightstand, _1:55 PM_, she thought, grumbling.

Her windows were covered with dark curtains, and barely any light peaked through during the day. Letty was thankful for this, because she could not stand the bright midday sun. Lazily, she got up and went into the kitchen, headed straight for the coffee machine on the counter. The coffee was made and hot, _Thank the god who invented automatic coffee makers._ After Letty drank the coffee she felt a little better, and her mind was clearer, but she still felt that dull pain in her heart. 

She went into her living room and plopped down on the soft leather couch, turning on the TV and flipping channels in the process. "Nothing good's on," she said grumpily, getting comfortable and still flipping. "Ooh, Jerry Springer," Letty laughed, there was nothing like some good old messed up violence to cheer her up.

"Today's topic is: Men who just can't seem to let go," Jerry said, almost comically. 

Letty shook her head, "These people are so fuckin' stupid." But since it was the only thing on TV, she sighed and watched it.

Fights and drama filled most of the alloted time, _Probably fixed_, she thought. There was only one guest left, supposedly "a woman who has important advice for all women out there." Letty rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease. Fuckin' drama queens."

After a quick commercial break it was time for the woman to come out, and Letty looked on, expecting a good laugh. She walked out, introduced just as "Kitty," and sat down on one of the chairs…

"So Kitty, tell us your story."

"Well Jerry, this is what happened to me: A few months ago I got involved with a person whom I thought was the man of my dreams. What started out to be a great relationship ended up a horrible nightmare. It didn't take me too long to be disillusioned with him, because he was abusive and controlling. But I thought I loved him, and I had been hurt so much before I kept lying to myself. One day he hit me and I couldn't lie to myself any longer. When I told him it was over he pulled out a knife on me…" The woman started crying then, and Letty was forced to shut off the TV.

The account brought back too many painful memories, and it was frighteningly close to what had happened to her. Letty immediately tried to shut those thoughts out, this wasn't something that she wanted to remember, but her mind didn't listen to her pleas.

*******************************************************************

~**Flashback-1 ½ years before**~

"How dare you fuckin' hit me you bastard!" Letty screamed, holding her bruised cheek. You could already see the dark black, purple, and blue welt that was forming.

"Don't talk to me like that you bitch, you're mine, and you need to respect me!" Josh yelled back.

"I don't belong to anyone, and least of all you, you fucking asshole!"

Josh was enraged, Letty had refused to give him money for the heroine he wanted to buy, and he had hit her, **hard**. She was now looking at him with an animalistic fury, and he was meeting her killer glare. Letty was his, and nothing and no one would change that, so she needed to learn to respect him, no matter what the cost.

"Get the fuck outta my house! We're fuckin' over! I never wanna see your face again!" Letty resisted the strong urge to cry, gripping the counter tightly.

He laughed, reached over and grabbed her arms, bruising them as well. "I don't think you meant that," he said dangerously.

Letty jerked out of his grip, "I meant it, now get out." Her voice was low and murderous, and this time she meant business. She was never one for being controlled, this guy had just gotten to her at a bad point in her life. Now the games were over, and he was out. 

"So what? You can go and fuck every guy on the street, you slut!"

"Anyone's better than you, Joshua!"

"Well if I can't have you, no one can," he said, almost laughing at the cliché. But he was too far gone to acknowledge it, and it was too late for Letty. Josh grabbed the first thing he could, and it just happened to be a knife.

Letty's eyes went wide, but before she could react there was a nice long gash along the side of her arm. She kicked him in the knee and ran for all she was worth, not being able to believe that something like that was happening again. She flew out the front door, one hand over the wound on her arm. Her warm blood was making her fingers wet and sticky, and she needed to get help, **quick**.

As soon as she got to the hospital, they checked her up and treated her wound, giving her 20 stitches. Then she called the cops and reported Joshua, but they said he had already been brought in. Apparently he had gone out after her with the knife, then in his rage killed some girl on the street who looked like her. It was over for him then, he was in jail for life with no parole.

~**End Flashback**~

Ever since that day Letty carried a knife and a gun with her, at all times. She trusted no one. Got close to no one. She became a figure venerated by many, and feared by even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So…whaddya think? Good? Bad? Unexpected? Review! I'm really hoping y'all liked it. =)

-Zuleyka


	48. New Truths

No I haven't forgotten about you guys, here's the next chapter to WLA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letty was in the process of getting up from the couch when she heard a knock on her door. She was still in her pajamas, short boxers and a black wife beater, but she went to the door anyway. No one would dare try to hurt her now, there was too much to lose, and as always, she had her knife strapped to her thigh. Without even asking who it was, Letty opened the door. "What is it?" she asked, not looking at the person.

"Hi Let," Dom's deep voice went through her like electricity.

"Dom…I told you to leave me alone," she mumbled.

"I can't," he replied simply.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you, and I always will."

"We've gone over this. You're beginning to sound like a broken record. And anyway, aren't you supposed to be with Priya somewhere? Extremely happy and finally rid of me? I did you a favor and now you suddenly find me and everything's supposed to be the same as before?" she whispered, afraid that if she said it any louder she would cry.

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't even **seen** Priya since the moment she…she…shot you," Dom said, sounding very confused.

"But…but she told me…when I was in the hospital…she came and said…How could this be?!" Letty stammered.

"She came to see you at the hospital? When? For what? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I don't…I don't know. God I don't know anything anymore."

"If she said I was with her, she lied. Whenever I wasn't with you at the hospital I was at home sleeping. And it was only because Mia forced me. I never saw Priya again after she tried to kill you."

Letty tried really hard to keep back the tears that were threatening to spill. She went to sit on the couch again, and Dom followed her, shutting the front door behind him. She needed time to rebuild her walls and be the tough chick again. "Dom," she said with a calm she didn't feel, "What exactly do you expect from me?"

"I want you back Leticia, I just want you back with me," he sighed.

"It's been two years!"

"**You** were the one who ran away!"

"She killed my baby, god damn it!!!!" Letty screamed. This time she didn't hold back her tears, this time she didn't care if Dom saw her cry. Letty had been through a lot of pain in her life, but losing her unborn child was the worst kind of pain she could ever imagine. She lost her dad, she lost Vince, she lost her baby, and she lost Dom. Her whole life was full of loss but nothing had hurt her worse than losing her baby, the child that was a product of the love Dom and her had shared.

"She killed my baby too," Dom whispered. He gathered Letty into his arms and rocked her back and forth. "Letty, I'm sorry you had to go through all this, but it's over now. And I'm here, you don't have to be alone."

Letty pulled back and roughly wiped her tears away, "You don't understand Dom. I'm different now, I am not the Letty you used to know," she looked down at her lap and her hair cascaded forward to tickle her knees.

Dom looked at her, he was at a loss for words, so he sat there just starting at her and drinking in what she had become. Eyes. Cheeks. Lips. Breasts. Legs. The knife. Arms. _She has a scar…what the hell happened to her arm?_

She saw him looking at her arm and quickly got up and went into the kitchen. He followed her once again, "What happened to your arm?"

"Long story."

He decided not to press the issue, "I've missed you…we've all missed you."

"How did you find me?" Letty changed the subject.

"Sandy got a tip or something. She called me. I came."

"How long have you been looking for me?"

"One year, nine months, and 28 days. Not counting the days from when I found out you were here to today."

"Wow," Letty said with a small laugh, "You kept count."

"I could probably tell you the hours, the minutes, and the seconds, but that would just make me sound sad. So anyway…you wanna go to lunch or something?"

"I got stuff to do," she answered quickly.

"Work?"

"Yeah."

"At a garage?"

"On my car."

"Oh…well my car needs an oil change, you think I can join you?"

"Whatever, I don't really care either way."

"Whose garage is it?"

"Mine."

"Yours?"

"Yeah."

"Then wouldn't you have customers and stuff?"

Letty sighed, Dom sure knew how to ask a lot of questions, "It's closed on Mondays. That's when I get to wake up late and work on my car all day." With that, she left him and went to change. "Make yourself at home. I'll be out in a minute," she continued, nonchalantly. Dom nodded and went to wait for her in the living room. When Letty returned she was wearing black baggy cargo pants and a black baby tee.

"You got any **color** in your wardrobe these days?" Dom asked when he saw her.

"Black's a color," she answered smartly. 

"Yeah…I guess it is," he shrugged.

"Alright…let's go then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wooooooooo!!!!!!! New chapter new chapter!!! Please review. I'll definitely have the next chapter up soon cuz I already have some of it written. Special thanks to all the people who have been with me since the beginning, or close to it. I really appreciate it. And thanks to all who are new readers and have reviewed. Furthermore, thanks to those who are readers and don't review. I know there are some of you out there. I take everyone into account! See y'all again soon. =)

-Zuleyka


	49. The Stranger

Wooo!!! Two chapters in three days! I'm on a roll ladies and gentlemen! LOL.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have this place all to yourself?" Dom asked when they drove into the garage. The back entrance took them straight into the car lot.

"Only on Mondays, like I said before. We're open Tuesday through Saturday."

"We?"

Letty sighed, "Me and some guys who work for me."

"Oh…they race?"

"Yep, that's how I met them."

"How long have you had this place?"

"What are you, a cop? Damn!" They both laughed at the irony of her statement, "Guess that was a bad comparison." Although laughter was not something Letty was accustomed to since moving to New York, it thawed the ice between them.

"So what do you need to do with your car?"

"Nothing too complicated, but there are a few things I need to do."

"Which are…"

"Umm…I have to change the oil, the spark plugs, the fan belt, and do an engine flush."

"Wanna trade cars for today?"

"You sure?" Letty asked with a tentative look.

"Yeah, all I need is that oil change, so that means you'll have some time to hang and relax."

"I thought you didn't let anyone work on your car."

"No one but you, and you know that, Let."

It was odd for her to hear him say her name so easily, after so long without hearing his voice at all. Dom spoke to her as if nothing had ever happened to disrupt their happiness. "Yeah I know," she said tossing him her keys, "Just makin' sure that still held true." Letty smiled a little, the most she would let herself do.

As soon as Dom caught the keys they heard someone come in from the front, "I thought you were closed?" he asked.

"We are," Letty said, looking curiously at the general direction of the front entrance. 

"Letty?! You there?" came a low male voice, and they saw the shadow of a tall man making its way toward them soon after.

"Yeah Nick! I'm in here," Letty yelled.

When Nick came in Dom gave him a dirty look, he was unhappy that this kid had interrupted his alone time with Letty. Nick just smiled pleasantly back at Dom, "Hi, my name's Nick."

"I kinda figured that out," Dom said sarcastically.

Letty noticed that Dom was getting irritated by Nick's presence in the garage and decided to distract them from each other, "What are you doing here Nick?"

"I just thought I'd drop by and help you out, since yesterday at the races you were talking to us about all the stuff you were gonna fix…I came to give you a hand," Nick said, slightly blushing.

"I don't need help, thank you," Letty replied, a little irritated at the fact that he thought she needed help with her car.

Nick nodded, "Alright." He turned to look at Dom, "Who are you?"

"What the fuck is it to you?" Dom answered in an annoyed tone. He was bordering on angry and the urge to hit this guy was getting stronger and stronger.

"Nick," Letty interrupted, "This is Dom…an old friend." Nick was obviously expecting more information but Letty relayed nothing else.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later Let," he said walking away.

No one spoke until they heard the front door close and the lock click, soon after they heard the purr of an engine coming to life and then Nick drove off. "Who the hell is he?" Dom asked, as soon as he was sure Nick had gone.

"What the fuck is it to you?" Letty retorted mockingly, using the line he had just used on Nick.

Dom rolled his eyes, "Still a smartass, huh?"

"Always."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well this was kind of short, but the next chapter will be up shortly as well. It will definitely be longer. Review…as always. =)

-Zuleyka


	50. The Lover

I'm so sorry it took a while, but here goes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Letty can you pass me a wrench!" Dom yelled from underneath her 2003 BMW Z4 Series Roadster.

She walked over to the tool box and pulled the wrench out. "Here you go Dom," Letty said, going over to hand it to him. Dom slid out from under the car and Letty's breath caught in her throat. His formerly white wife beater had oil stains on it and was tight enough so that she could see the faint outlines of his strong abs. He was covered in a light layer of sweat, making his caramel skin glisten and Letty could not stop staring.

Dom noticed that Letty's eyes were unfocused and her hands were a little shaky, "You okay girl?"

It took her a while to realize that he had spoken to her, she shook her head in hopes of clearing it, "Yeah you're fine, I mean I'm fine!…just uhh…fine," she said quickly. Letty cursed herself for having that reaction, Dom was the only person who could do that without even touching her. "So uh…are you almost done?"

"Yeah," he answered, rolling back under the car.

"Oh…okay. How long has it been since you worked on a car Dom? You seem to be losing your touch," Letty teased.

He slid out again and looked into her eyes, "Not at all Let…I haven't lost my touch when it comes to anything." Dom winked and smiled at her, then got back under the car. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Letty said, seemingly appalled.

"You know what I meant," he replied from under the car, laughter in his voice. 

She kicked his foot and walked away, "Whatever. I'm gonna go shower and change. I got oil all over me."

Dom smiled, "Okay I'll be right there!"

"Don't you dare Dominic!" Letty yelled back at him. 

He heard her go into the back room and close the door behind her, _No lock._ Dom kept on working, he didn't want to misinterpret her actions and just go in there. The shower turned on and he could barely keep himself in place, let alone concentrate on what he was doing.

Letty got into the shower and reached for the soap, _Damn! I forgot to lock the door._ She shook her head and shrugged it off, she didn't think Dom would go in there after how hostile she had been.

Barely five minutes passed, but Dom finished the spark plugs in record time. _I can't take this anymore,_ he thought. He slid out and got up, then started walking until her got to the front of the bathroom door, _Should I go in?……Aww fuck it._ Dom opened the door quietly and went inside, he stripped naked and got into the shower behind Letty.

Letty turned around, "D-d-d-Dom, what…what are you doing here?" She was stuttering and she felt like she was going to pass out. She really should not have left the door unlocked…

"Letty…" he started. Without really thinking he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. To his relief, it was not long before Letty was returning it.

Her arms made their way around his neck and she pulled him even closer. All coherent thought was gone from her. The only thing on her mind was the feeling of herself in Dom's arms once again. A mere two days before she would never have thought this could happen, but it did and now she was there, naked, in the shower, with the man she'd loved all her life. The man that she had been longing for for almost 2 years, the man that she though she would never be with again.

Dom pulled away, "Letty—"

"Don't. Before I change my mind." She layed her head on his chest and sighed when he began to caress her back. Letty lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes, then she kissed him. Her kiss was deep, carnal, wanting; and at the same time all she wanted to do was cry, because she had been waiting for this for so, so long.

It was then that Dom lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued kissing, losing touch with the world outside each other. Dom pushed her back against the shower wall and moved down to kiss her neck…slowly…enjoying the feel of her body against his. He positioned himself and entered her, gently at first, not wanting to hurt her.

A small whimper escaped Letty's lips, but all the tension left her body shortly after. "Go," she whispered. As soon as he was all the way inside of her he started to move back and forth, the feel of Dom filling her made Letty's eyes roll back into her head. Her breath came in small pants and her nails were digging into his back.

Dom felt like he was going to explode any second, she was so warm…so tight… "Oh…my god," he growled and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Fast—faster…faster," she urged, her throat dry, and he complied, going faster and harder with each thrust. Their moans and groans grew louder with every passing minute, and they developed a rhythm whose pace escaladed as their pleasure did. "Dom…Dom, I'm—" Letty was interrupted when they both exploded into their release…together, like always.

They panted and slowed down, but Dom was still moving in and out of her steadily. "Letty," he started, stroking her now wet hair, "I love you."

"Yeah Dom, I love you too," she sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahhhh! She said it, she said it! Letty and Dom sittin' in a tree…err okay I'll stop. Anyways, I'll try to have the next chapter soon. =)

-Zuleyka


	51. Once Was Enough

It's been so long…but I have the urge to write. Lucky you! LOL.

**Important Notice-** I am going to set up a yahoo group for updates and news on WLA and some of my other upcoming stories. You will probably also get sneak peeks at my unposted stuff, lol. Hopefully it'll go along well. I would really appreciate it if you guys left me your email addresses in your reviews if you'd like to be invited and/or join. The yahoo group will also be a place to showcase some of your own fics, about anything basically. I hope I hear from many of you! And thanks a million in advance. =)

**A/N:** For some retarded reason, fanfiction.net won't center anything, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I've tried to fix it and it just doesn't happen.

Now on with the story! *grin*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was an awkward silence in the garage while Dom and Letty got dressed, "So…what does this mean?" Dom asked, wanting to break the tension.

"What does what mean?" she gave him a puzzled look.

"Don't play stupid, you know what."

Letty sighed, "Look Dom…I don't know. I told you, I'm different now…everything is just…different."

"You don't seem that much different," he replied.

Suddenly Letty's eyes grew cold and she pointed at the scar on her arm, "This is how I'm different Dom." Then she took out her knife and waved it in front of his face, "**This** is how I'm different!!" She shoved the knife back into the strap on her high and stomped out of the small back room.

Dom walked out after her and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "**That **doesn't make me love you any less. **That** is just something we need to talk about."

"We don't need to talk about anything."

"On the contrary, we need to talk about a lot."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Dominic. I'm going to take care of some business. Where are you staying?"

"At hotel; what kind of business?"

"I just have to take delivery on another car I won last week. **Nosy ass**."

"Damn Leticia, why do you have to be so difficult?"

She smiled, "Because I wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

Dom shook his head, "You want me to come with?"

"Nah, that's okay. I'll be home later, if you want to come over," she blurted, immediately regretting the words once they were out of her mouth.

"I would have come whether you invited me or not," he said, reading her expression flawlessly.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said rolling her eyes again, "I'll see you later." With that she got into her car and drove off, leaving Dom alone with his thoughts.

*******************************************************************

Three weeks passed and Dom tried his hardest to have patience with Letty. One minute she seemed to be warming up to him and then suddenly she turned into the ultimate ice queen. She was purposefully trying to piss him off, probably to get him to go away so that she didn't have to deal with her feelings. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't working, Dom was still there, working to wear down her resolve.

He had spoken to the team and they agreed that they needed a change, so they decided to move to New York. Dom was already looking for houses in the Hamptons or condos in Manhattan. The only one who didn't know was Letty, it was supposed to be a surprise for her. Dom hoped that this would finally melt all the ice between the two of them, because he was starting to think that he couldn't do it alone.

*******************************************************************

"Letty! Letty, are you in there?!" Dom yelled from outside her front door.

"Yeah Dom! I said I'd be right there," she yelled back. "Damn, how many times do I have to say it before he hears me?" she muttered, getting the rest of her clothes on and grabbing a brush. A couple of minutes later she opened the door while simultaneously brushing her hair.

Dom didn't even hesitate before barging in and plopping down on the couch, "Took you long enough."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Of course you can come in Dom…yeah yeah, sit down, make yourself at home," she said to an empty doorway, then turned and gave him an exasperated look. 

He just grinned, "Thanks…I think I will."

She sighed, "What are you doin' here Dom?"

"I came to pick you up," he answered.

"For what? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises Dominic. So just tell me or I'm not going."

"Believe me Let, you'll like this one," Dom replied, then flipped on the TV while Letty finished getting ready. He sat there and channel surfed for 10 minutes, until Letty finally came out fully dressed in all black, as always, with her hair in a pony tail. Dom whistled appreciatively. 

"Don't even start Dom, and let's hurry this up because I have to meet Nick at four, he needs help installing some parts," she said grabbing her keys.

"Yeah and I'm sure he needs something else too," Dom muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Letty's head snapped up to look at him, "What did you say?"

He got up from the couch and started walking towards the door, "Nothing. Anyway, let's go, we're taking my car."

She stood her ground, "What if I wanna take my car?"

"Don't start Leticia," he sighed.

"Well then what did you say Dominic?" she asked.

Dom opened the door and went into the hallway, with Letty close behind him. "I said I'm sure he needs something else too. But just forget it, I don't want to fight with you right now."

"Fine, let's go." She followed him down to the parking lot and got into his car. They drove for a few minutes in complete silence, until Letty decided to turn on the radio. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"To lunch."

"Woooow," Letty said sarcastically, "How mysterious."

"What? It's a nice place," Dom shrugged. They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes after that and went inside. "A table for two by the bay window in the back, please," he said to the head waiter.

"Right this way," the waiter said to Dom, and led them to their table. "Someone will be by to help you in just a minute," he smiled at Letty and walked away.

Letty smiled and looked at Dom, "Nice people here, huh?" She was trying to get him jealous…once again.

"Yeah," he said, not taking her bait.

A waitress came to give them menus and take their orders, "Would you like anything to drink?" she said, smiling at Dom.

Letty sneered at her, "Yeah, two Coronas, thanks."

Catching Letty's look, the waitress backed off and rushed to get their drinks. She came back not long after with two Coronas, "Are you ready to order?"

"No you can come back," Letty snapped at her, and watched as the waitress nodded and left.

Dom smirked and looked at the waitress's retreating form, "Yep…very nice people here."

"Shut up Dominic," Letty said, crossing her arms because her plan backfired on her.

The male waiter came back to their table and bent down near Letty, "Hi miss, I'm sorry to interrupt your meal but, is your name Leticia Rodriguez?"

"Yeah why?" she said.

"There are some people here to see you, if you'll just follow me," he said straightening up and turning around.

Letty got up and followed him, Dom not too far behind. When they got to the front of the restaurant the waiter moved out of the way so that Letty could see the people who were looking for her. "Oh my god!" she said, and then everything went black.

Dom ran to catch her before she fell, but he was too late and she hit her head on the edge of a table. "**FUCK**!" he yelled, and picked up her head gently. He had a horrible déjà vu moment, this was almost exactly what had happened two years before when he found her on the floor in that bathroom…covered in her own blood. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey y'all! Yayyyyyy I finally updated! Well, I'll be putting up the next chapter soon because I know that was just a cruel cruel cliff hanger. LOL. And y'all know that you can't assume anything when you read my stories because I'll come back and totally throw you off. LOL! Well anyways…I made the yahoo group and the link is now in my profile. =) Everyone feel free to join! It's a free service, so you don't have to worry about paying or anything. Also, it's not just for me, it's for all of you. I want all the writers out there to join and post some of the things they have written, it's another place to showcase your stuff, so take advantage! Okay I'm done, lol. See y'all soon with the next chapter to…*dramatic voice* What Lies Ahead! LOL.

-Zuleyka


	52. Always Consequences

**A/N:** For news about WLA please join the group I made, the link is in my profile. =)

Wooo! Now the next chapter to WLA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letty woke up in a hospital bed about 12 hours later, she was sore, her head hurt and she was a little disoriented. She turned her head and saw Dom staring at her with wide eyes from an arm chair beside the bed. "Dom? What…what am I doing here?" she asked groggily.

"Baby…are you okay? How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Do you want me to call the doctor? Should I get you some ice? You want something to eat? Drink?" His questions were coming a mile a minute but he looked relieved to see that she was finally awake.

Dom was about to continue with is questions but Letty stopped him, "Dom…shut up," she said, and then laughed a little. "I'm okay…I think. What the hell am I doing in a hospital? And why does everything hurt?"

He breathed deeply, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well…I was in the restaurant and that waiter told me there was someone there to see me—**OH MY GOD!** Mia! And Sandy! And everyone else! Where are they? What the hell are they doing in New York?!" she said, her eyes widening with realization. She tried to get up but came crashing back onto the bed when a sharp pain went straight to her head. "Shit! What the hell happened?"

"I just wanted to surprise you…I'm sorry," Dom said, putting his head in his hands.

"Dom, don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure of it." Letty smiled and rubbed his bald head, "So, you gonna tell me what happened? And where the team is?" She smiled and lifted his face up so they could see eye to eye. 

He sighed and started playing with her left hand, "Well, you just…I don't know, blacked out or something. I didn't get to catch you in time and you hit your head on the edge of a table. You were bleeding so we brought you here…and they patched you up and ran some tests, and here we are. The doctor said he'd be in with your test results shortly."

"What the hell kinda tests did they have to run? I just blacked out, it's not a huge deal," Letty said, exasperated. She had so many bad experience in hospitals that she had begun to have a deep hatred for them.

"Yes it is a big deal Letty you know—" Dom was cut off by a slight knock on the door, it was the doctor.

"Am I interrupting something?" the doctor asked politely. 

"No Doc, come right in," Dom answered quickly.

The doctor smiled and nodded slightly, "Well, I see that you're up Ms. Rodriguez. I'm glad that you are, because I have some very important news." He walked over to the edge of her bed and picked up the chart that was hanging there.

"Well? What the hell is wrong with me?" Letty asked, losing patience.

"It seems that all your vitals are good. Your iron level is low, but that can be fixed easily. You'll just have to take some supplements and vitamins. But that is not the reason you fainted today Ms. Rodriguez," he paused and replaced the chart, "You're pregnant. Congratulations."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Letty's preggers! Letty's preggers! *evil giggle* Hahahaha, am I good or am I good? LOL. Anyways…I told y'all the next chapter would come soon! And yayyyy! I delivered. So…how will Dom take the news? How will **Letty** take the news? Find out in the next installment of…*dramatic voice* What Lies Ahead! LOL.

-Zuleyka

PS. Remember to put your emails in your reviews if you'd like to join the yahoo group. =)


	53. Distant Bells

Yay! New chapter to WLA…*big grin*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dom's jaw hit the floor when the doctor said those words, he couldn't believe his ears. "Wha-wha-what?" he stuttered.

"Your…wife?" he looked at them, and when they said nothing, he continued, "Your wife is pregnant, Mr. Toretto." They said nothing, so the doctor began to make his way out of the room, "I will leave you two to discuss it."

When the doctor was out of the room Dom turned to look at Letty, who was just as white-faced as he was. He felt like his voice had completely stopped working, and his brain was one big jumble. The only thing he could hear was "You're pregnant. Congratulations." Over and over again in his head. "How did this happen?" he asked, directing the question to no one in particular.

Letty was quick with her smartass response, "Well Dom…when a man and a woman love each other…" she trailed off and started to chuckle.

He turned to glare at her, "This is not a joke Leticia. And it was a rhetorical question."

"I know…I couldn't help myself," she said with a sly smile. In reality, she was trying very very hard not to break down right there in front of Dom. "So…"

"So…" Dom was fidgeting and couldn't look her in the face, he wanted to cry and leap for pure joy at the same time. He was having a baby! A baby! It was almost impossible to believe, after all the bad things that had happened to them…finally, a miracle.

Letty looked down at her hands and started playing with one of the bracelets she had on. "The doctors…they told me I probably would never be able to have children…" her voice cracked and she started to cry softly. She wiped the tears away as quickly as she could, but Dom still noticed. It was useless to try and stop them, the tears just kept coming, her sobs getting louder with each passing moment.

Dom put his arms around her and tried to calm her down, "It's okay baby…really, it's okay.

Her sobs got so violent that Letty started to shake, she was struggling to breathe and could barely speak. Dom rocked her back and forth softly, still trying to calm her down. Her sobs quieted down after a while, and all you could hear were her little hiccups and Dom whispering into her hair that everything was going to be okay. 

When Letty was finally calm, Dom layed her back and looked into her eyes, "This time, I'm here. This time we're going to do it all together. This time I won't let anything happen to ruin our happiness."

She sighed, Dom was probably making impossible promises, but it was all he could do and she was happy he was there. "Dom…I'm pregnant," hearing herself say the words somehow made it more real.

Dom smiled big, "Yes! I'm gonna be a daddy."

Seeing Dom so happy made Letty smile big too, "And I'm gonna be a mommy." Knowing that Dom would be there with her this time made Letty feel like maybe she could actually get through it all. But she knew, that this time she wouldn't let anyone get in the way of her and her baby's happiness, with Dom or without him. "When do I get out of this place?"

"Don't know…we can ask the doctor when he comes back."

Letty nodded and sighed, "So what do we do now?"

"I had another surprise for you…but I'm thinking I'll just tell you instead. I don't want you to get hurt again." Dom scooted his chair closer to the side of her bed and started playing with her hand. "Letty, I've known you for almost my whole life. And even though I never realized it, I've loved you since the day you set foot on our front lawn looking for that basketball you carried everywhere…" He paused, looking confused, as if he forgot what he was originally going to say and was lost in his memories of the past. 

She was getting impatient, and she was tired, "Get on with it Dom," she said softly. Letty had no idea where Dom was going with his rant…she was in a dream-like state, still in shock from the doctor's news. 

He stayed quiet for a while longer, and she looked at him with tired eyes. Dom caught her exhausted look and decided to get on with it, "Letty…marry me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Err…I know that sounds cliché, but it's not! Really! You know I wouldn't do anything cliché, this is something I've had planned from the beginning. (I've had almost everything planned from the beginning, lol.) Yeah so…more to come… "soon" *ducks* don't hit me! It's not ORP soon, I promise. =)

-Zuleyka


	54. Never Say Never

It's been almost 3 months…but here I am with the next installation. I'm so sorry for being such a flake, but there's been a whole lot of shit going on these past 2 months, it's been TOTALLY crazy. Thanks y'all for being here still. You don't know how much I appreciate it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letty didn't hesitate, "No."

And he looked more than just a little stunned, "Excuse me?"

"I said no. I can't marry you Dom. No." She was looking right into his soulful eyes, and it hurt so much to see the wounded look they held.

"But…why?" Dom said. He was hurt and angry, Letty was having his child and she was still being as stubborn as ever.

"Because marrying me won't erase the past. It won't fix anything. Yes I love you, yes I'm having your child, but that doesn't change who I am, who I've **become**. You still have no idea what has happened these past two years, you have no idea what it's been like, to be completely alone in a city you thought you knew, but actually didn't. You don't know what I've had to do to get where I am right now. There's a lot more to this than you think there is," she let out a long sigh when she was finished, and sank back into her bed.

Dom shook his head angrily, and then looked at her levelly, "I have all the time in the world Letty, all the time in the world." She rolled her eyes, but he continued, "You're the one who refuses to tell me what's happened, you're the one who keeps making lame excuses just to distance yourself from me. You keep saying you're a different person now, well you know what? That's bullshit. You will always be the Letty I knew in California. Even if it's really deep down inside, even if you've managed to bury it so deep you don't even know it's there anymore, **I **know it's there, I can **see **it, I see it every time I look into your eyes. And no matter how hard you try to hide it from me, I **know**. So don't even start with your whole 'I've changed' crap, you have, I'm not saying you haven't. But we all change, it's inevitable; we just have to accept it and deal. I don't like some of the ways you've changed, but I can't change you, only you can change you, so I accept you no matter what, because I love you. And I'll be damned if that's not enough."

She had a deadpan look on her face, "Are you finished?"

He glared at her, "I guess so."

She sighed, "You're right Dom." Letty saw the look of surprise and victory on his face, so she continued to clear things up, "Yes…you're right--for the most part. But it's just that I…I'm just not…I can't marry you Dom. That's what it boils down to, it doesn't matter whether I've changed or not. It doesn't matter whether you can see the old me in my eyes. It doesn't matter whether I tell you everything that's happened the last two years or not, because I still can't marry you. I'm not ready to be in that type of relationship. Not ready…afraid…unwilling…I don't know, one of those…or all of those, but I know I can't marry you. I have to get my own shit together first. Maybe I will marry you, a few weeks, a few months, a few years down the line…it depends on how long it takes me to get **myself** together."

"I understand…" Dom replied quietly. He laid his head on her stomach gently and sighed into the bed sheets. "So…what now?"

"Now…we sleep," Letty smiled, and brought her hand to rub his head playfully.

Dom smiled too, "Yes, sleep sounds like a very good thing right now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Do you have any idea how sorry I am? Well…a million billion gazillion times over. It's been so long, y'all have every right to be royally pissed off. And I know this was like super short, but I needed to give you at least a little taste. I will have the next chapter up on Thursday night, DEFINITELY. I have a lot to do, but I'm going to make time for this. Because first off it's not fair to you, and second off, I've been writing this story for more than a year, it's about damn time I got my ass to work and finished it. Once again I apologize for my irresponsibility. 

-Zuleyka


	55. Very Crazy Very Fast

You know…I don't even have an excuse for how awful I've been. I guess I can attribute it to CLS (Chronic Lazy Syndrome). Or I can blame the escaped muse, like most writers do. In any case, on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was awakened by a light rapping on the door of the room, Letty opened her eyes slowly and looked that way, she didn't sleep as deeply as she had two years before; an adaptation that was a result of Josh. She saw Mia and a great big smile broke out on her face, "Hey you," she whispered, not wanting to wake up Dom who was still fast asleep by her side. Letty motioned for Mia to come inside and sit down on the opposite side. When she did so Letty threw her arms open and hugged her tightly. "It's been so long…" she said, one hot tear making its way down her cheek.

"Too long," Mia replied softly, caressing Letty's long black hair and hugging her back just as tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know…physically: like shit; emotionally: ecstatic and yet confused."

Mia frowned, "Ecstatic and confused? What have I missed?"

Letty sighed and pulled back to look Mia in the face, "I'm pregnant Mi…"

Her confession caused Mia to grin and let out a huge squeal, "Oh my god!!! Pregnant? Pregnant? Oh my god!" After a couple more 'oh my gods' Mia suddenly quieted down and frowned again, "Wait…is it—"

"Of course it's his!" Letty exclaimed, causing Mia to start grinning again. Somehow through all the racket Dom managed to stay sleeping, but Letty looked down at him and lowered her voice again, not smiling any longer. "He asked me to marry him."

"And?!" Mia asked, not understanding why this would be a bad thing.

"I said no."

"But…why?"

She sighed again and shook her head, "I don't feel like going through it again," Letty was quick to change the subject, "Where are the others?"

Not really wanting to drop it, but knowing Letty wouldn't tell anything she didn't want to tell, Mia reluctantly complied, "They stayed at the house; they thought maybe if we all came together you'd be overwhelmed again."

"Oh," Letty replied shortly, teams of thoughts running through her brain and rendering her unable to say anything else.

There was a mind-numbing silence in the room for a couple of minutes until Mia started to get up, "Well, I guess I should be heading back," she said quietly and slipped out the door, closing it behind her, hearing a faint and unfocused 'bye' from Letty.

After the initial excitement of seeing each other once again had gone, a deep tenseness settled in its place. Mia was reminded of how sudden Letty's departure had been, and even though she knew it wasn't completely Letty's fault, she couldn't help but feel a little hostility, as did the rest of the team. Their quiet inability to fully forgive Letty for leaving; without even so much as a phone call over the two years that she had been gone, to let them know she was still alive; was the real reason they had not come.

Almost completely oblivious to the fact that Mia had really gone, Letty was snapped out of her daze by Dom sitting up and kissing her cheek. She jumped and he looked at her, concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why'd you jump just now?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything." Over the past two years Letty had become an expert at changing the subject when questioning from someone had become too intense, and so she continued without letting Dom ask her anything else, "Mia was here, you know." Her voice was dull, as if Dom still didn't have her full attention.

"Oh…when?"

"She just left." Letty looked towards the door offhandedly, Dom was silent and she continued, "So, you guys bought a house up here…"

"Yeah," he answered and took her hand, "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Letty looked back at him, "I'm hungry."

Dom couldn't shake the feeling that Letty was less "fine" than she was letting on, especially considering her blank expression and tone of voice, but he decided to let it go…for now. "Okay, I'll go tell the nurse to bring you something to eat."

"Ugh, I don't want any of that nasty hospital food. You think you could go get me some Mickey D's?" 

He was a little reluctant to leave her there alone, and the sudden change in character was not helping the nagging feeling that something was wrong. "I don't think you should be eating that with the—"

"Are you gonna get it or not?!" she snapped, cutting him off.

_Okay, what the fuck is going on?_ Dom thought, staring at her with a startled look on his face. She'd just gone from fine, to dull, to dazed, and now to yelling in less than two minutes. Something was definitely going on, the only thing he could attribute it to was pregnancy mood swings…it was the only logical explanation, the only other option was that Letty was going insane, or maybe she was Bipolar.

"Hello? Dom?" she said, calm again, and waving her hand in his face.

"Yeah, sorry…" he started.

Letty's toned softened when she noticed the stricken look on his face, "Sorry I snapped at you, I don't know what got into me. But I'm really craving some fast food…"

"Well, she's not crazy at least," Dom muttered to himself.

"What?" Letty asked, thinking he was talking to her.

Dom shook his head and started to get up, "Oh, nothing, just talking to myself. What do you want?"

"Nuggets…and fries…and a vanilla smoothie…and one of those parfait things…" she said, obviously just beginning her list.

"How 'bout I buy one of everything?" he replied with a little laugh.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Ha ha, very funny. A Coke, one of those Caesar salads; see, I want some healthy stuff too," she added quickly, and then continued, "A bottle of water, and 3 sugar cookies. Oh, and on your way back stop at a BK and get me a Hershey's Sundae Pie."

His eyes were bugging out by the time she had finished, "Okay, now…please…care to share where the hell you're gonna put all that?" he said, motioning to her body.

"Phffft, you just get me the stuff, I'll worry about that when you get back here."

"Okay, whatever. I'll be back soon," he replied, grabbing his jacket and walking out of the room.

Letty laid back against the bed once she was alone again, and was about to fall asleep when the doctor knocked on her open door. She looked at him and forced a smile, she didn't like doctors, but he seemed nice enough, "Hi, come in."

He smiled back at her, "How are you feeling Mrs. Toretto?"

She was quick to correct him, "Oh, sorry, we were too stunned to correct you before but Dominic and I aren't married. It's just Ms. Rodriguez. Well…not even, just Letty."

"Alright…how are you feeling Ms. Rodriguez?"

"Letty."

"Right, Letty."

"I'm fine," she answered, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "My head hurts a little but I guess that can be expected. When can I leave?"

The doctor nodded, "Well, it seems like all your tests are in order, all the results have come back and things seem to be fine. I need to prescribe you some iron supplements and refer you to an OB-GYN for prenatal care. But I can do that all today and you can be released in a couple of hours if you'd like."

"Yes, that would be great." The doctor smiled again and walked out of her room, closing her door behind him. Letty sighed and closed her eyes, suddenly very tired         , things had gotten very crazy very fast and even though she had just woken up a few minutes before, it seemed like she needed a nap again. Her thoughts slowed and Letty drifted off into sleep, knowing Dom would be back when she awoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More soon, and not ORP soon, I promise.

-Zuleyka


End file.
